Fecha de Expiración
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Una oscura enfermedad ataca a los Malfoy y una difícil desción cambiará la vida de los Potter para siempre.  Fic escrito para el HP Big Bang Drarry As/S


**Titulo:** Fecha de Expiración

**Autora:** _**Krispysly**_

**Rate:** Nc—17

**Paring**: Drarry (Harry/Draco), AsS (Albus/Scorpius)

**Words:** 51K

**Beta**: _**La maravillosa y adorable Pami_Li**_

**Disclaimer:** No soy Jk, ni mucho menos trabjo en la Warner… nada me pertenece…

**N.A: **_**Mil gracias a la mejor Cheerleader del mundo Loredi… nena sin ti no existiría este fic. Gracias por los animos, los empujones, las ideas y correcciones. Es por eso que te quiero dedicar este bebé a tí, por ser tan grandiosa! y por todo lo que me has dado a mí y al fandom! No sabes lo mucho que te respeto y te admiro Lore! Y a todas las grandiosas chicas que me animaron durante todo el proceso mil gracias. Fandom las amo! Son las mejores!**_

**Advertencias**: Slash, muerte de personaje, enfermedad terminal, intento de suicidio.

**Summary:** Una oscura enfermedad ataca a los Malfoy y una difícil desción cambiará la vida de los Potter para siempre.

**Fecha de Expiración**

El cielo oscuro en pleno día era tétrico, pero lo era aún más las nubes grises que bailaban sobre ellos, roseándoles con gotas casi imperceptibles de agua. Aunque si estuviera lloviendo a cantaros… tampoco lo sentiría. Una fría brisa le golpeó el rostro, pero no causó efecto en él. Se sentía vacío. Pensó que debería estar llorando, sentir su corazón destrozado o algo, pero no sentía nada. No que fuera de piedra o algo parecido, sino que la situación lo tenía entumecido. La muerte podía causar esos efectos en las personas y, al parecer, él no era la excepción.

Miró hacia abajo a su pierna, donde su hijo se aferraba fuertemente a él, mientras que bajaban el ataúd de la que había sido su madre. "Pobre Scorpius", pensó, como si se tratara de un niño desconocido y no de su propio hijo. El pequeño de 8 años no lloraba, pero la tristeza era clara en su rostro.

El ataúd llegó al fondo y Scorpius le apretó con más fuerza la pierna. Draco seguía sin sentir nada, pero su cuerpo reaccionó por él y apartó a su hijo un poco para tomarlo en sus brazos, cargarlo y recostar su cabecita en su hombro. Del otro lado de la tumba estaban sus padres mirándolo. No había expresión alguna en ambos rostros. Pensó que tal vez ellos no aprobarían que cargara a Scorpius siendo un niño de 8 años pero… ¿qué sabían ellos?, ¡¿qué sabía él? Sus padres aún estaban con vida. Lo más cercano a perderlos había sido en sexto año cuando Voldemort tenía amenazada a su madre y su padre estaba en Azkaban. Pensar en la soledad y el tener que valerse por él mismo sin el apoyo y ayuda de sus padres había sido aterrador.

Vio la tierra caer sobre la madera que ahora sería el hogar de su esposa. Astoria.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Su hijo se estremeció y pudo sentir su hombro húmedo. Scorpius lloraba. ¿No debería él hacer lo mismo? El niño había perdido a su madre, y él a la mujer que supuestamente lo acompañaría hasta su vejez.

Quiso odiarla por lo que les había hecho, pero no podía. No puedes odiar a alguien por morir. Aunque te haya jurado envejecer a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte… No quiso seguir la línea de esos pensamientos. Mejor enfocarse en otra cosa.

La tierra ya había cubierto el hoyo y habían puesto la lápida. No se molestó en abrir los ojos para verla. Su madre se había encargado de escogerla y poner alguna frase trillada sobre "Amada esposa y madre" y quién sabe qué más. Sí, Astoria había sido amada por él, por su hijo, por sus suegros, hermana, cuñado. Entonces, ¿por qué mierda les había hecho esto?

Volvió a suspirar y apretó a Scorpius. Esta vez lo escuchó sollozar.

—Lo siento, Scorpius—le susurró—. Ahora sólo estaremos tú y yo, hijo.

—Solos tú y yo, papá—susurró el niño con voz quebrada—. Te amo.

—Yo también —respondió, tragando el nudo en su garganta que no le dejaba respirar. ¿Lloraría? —. ¿Listo para irnos?

—Sí — respondió, apartando su rostro del cuerpo de su padre y le miró a los ojos—. Pero antes quiero despedirme de ella.

Draco lo bajo y vio a su hijo caminar hacia la tierra removida. La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a irse. Nadie se acercó a él. No sabía si por miedo o por respeto, pero era mejor así. No quería escuchar pésames.

Scorpius se quedó de pie frente a la tumba mirando, sólo mirando. Por su mente no pasaba ningún pensamiento. Se sentía flotar en la nada. Había pensamientos y preguntas que querían aflorar en su mente, pero prefería no hacerlo. No pensar. No sentir. Pensar era confuso y sentir era muy doloroso y él en esos momentos lo único que quería era que su mamá lo abrazara y lo apartara de ese frío que lo envolvía. Pero eso no pasaría. Sintió la pesada mano de su padre en el hombro. Se sentía fría. La mano de su mamá siempre era caliente, acogedora. Miró a su padre y no halló nada en su rostro. Mirada vacía y rostro sin expresión. Ese era su padre. Eso era lo que iba a tener de ahora en adelante. Se apartó de su padre y se tiró sobre la tierra que cubría el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Lloró, con ganas, sin restricciones. Su mamá había muerto y ahora él ya no sabría lo que era el calor, la suavidad, la ternura, el amor. Ahora sólo el vacío y el frío estarían con él y no quería eso. Quería a su mamá. Sus canciones, sus cuentos, su sonrísa, su abrazo, su calor, quería a su mamá. Se llenó los puños de tierra, como aferrándose a algo en esa nada.

Draco vio a su padre tratar de acercarse al pequeño y negó con la cabeza. Su madre tomó a su esposo de la mano y se retiraron. Ya no había más nadie, sólo él y Scorpius llorando en la tumba de su madre. Ya no había nadie, sólo él y Scorpius…. Solo él y Scorpius. Sus ojos se humedecieron y no contuvo las lágrimas. Las dejó caer. Dejó que el corazón se le comprimiera y que la tristeza lo embargara. Cayó de rodillas junto a su hijo y éste volteó a mirarlo. Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver su rostro y lo abrazó. Draco lo apretó fuertemente.

—Lo siento Scorpius, lo siento- repetía una y otra vez. Su hijo había perdido a su madre y él a su esposa. Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente. Noches de risas en la cama junto Astoria, los tres cenando, las navidades, los cumpleaños —.Lo siento tanto hijo.

Astoria no lo vería recibir su carta, ir a Hogwarts, regresar de su primer verano, ser prefecto, capitán, tener novias, casarse, tener hijos. Nada. Le apretó con más fuerza, recordando a sus padres estar presentes en cada uno de esos sucesos en su vida.

—¿Nos podemos ir? —susurró Scorpius con voz entrecortada. Draco asintió, poniéndose en pie sin soltar a Scorpius. Le cargó hasta llegar al carruaje que aún les esperaba.

Dentro del carruaje ambos miraban hacia la ventana, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ninguno dijo nada. No se miraron, ni se tocaron. Pero en cierta forma se sentían unidos dentro de un abrazo invisible que los mantenía un poco reconfortados.

Al llegar a la mansión suspiraron al unísono, luciendo terriblemente cansados. El elfo que les abrió la puerta sólo hizo una inclinación. Draco podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, agradeció que sus padres estuvieran lidiando con el resto de la familia y amigos. No estaba de ánimos para sociabilizar. Subió hasta la habitación de Scorpius con el pequeño tomándolo firmemente de la mano. Ayudó a su hijo a ponerse el pijama y se acostó en la cama junto a él. A pesar de la oscuridad de afuera- no pasaban de las 3 de la tarde. Estando en la cama, Draco se sintió más cansado que nunca. Cerró los ojos. Sintió a Scorpius moverse para recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Le abrazó, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Despertó con calma, un segundo estaba inconsciente y al siguiente consiente. No abrió los ojos, no quería despertar. Despertar en esos momentos significaba afrontar la realidad de que su esposa había muerto y ahora estaba solo con Scorpius. Un niño de 8 años del cual poco había compartido por estar siempre enredado en los negocios de la familia. Un niño que casi ni conocía. ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera? Ser prácticamente un extraño para su propio hijo. A comparación de Lucius, Draco era un padre terrible. Siempre ausente, siempre distante, Astoria le reprochaba eso todo el tiempo. Por lo menos Lucius con todo y sus malas decisiones siempre estuvo allí para Draco. Para bien o para mal, Lucius nunca lo abandonó.

Abrió los ojos. Todo estaba tan oscuro. ¿Cuántas horas llevaban durmiendo? Vio una vela encenderse y de pronto la habitación comenzó a iluminarse con otras más. Giró su rostro y vio a Scorpius mirarle sentado a su lado en la cama. Se levantó y se sentó frente a su hijo, quien lo miraba con seriedad.

—Padre, tenemos que hablar—dijo Scorpius, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Draco lo miró asombrado. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos. No se veía para nada como el niño roto de hace unas horas. Asintió, invitando a su hijo hablar—. Como bien has dicho, de ahora en adelante sólo seremos tú y yo. Quiero que nos mudemos de la mansión. A una casa, solos tú y yo. Quiero que trabajes en casa y que pases más tiempo conmigo.

—Scorpius…— comenzó a decir, pero Scorpius negaba con la cabeza.

—No, nada de Scorpius. Perdí a mi mamá. Tú no sabes lo que es eso.

—Yo también la perdí.

—No, YO perdí a mi mamá. Y tú nunca has estado presente. Es como si fuera un huérfano.

—No digas eso—amonestó con fuerza.

Scorpius le miró fijamente sin decir nada. Allí estaban sus genes Malfoy más claros que nunca. Su hijo, tan parecido a él. Suspiró. Tenía razón. Su hijo ahora era un huérfano.

—Bien. Sólo si prometes que no te harás tatuajes, consumirás pociones o te emborracharas para superar el luto.

—Tengo 8 años papá, no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas— dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Pues yo siento ganas de hacerlo—soltó Draco, con una media sonrisa. Apostaba a que si alguien los viera diría que sonreían de igual forma —. Sólo tú y yo –dijo, abriendo los brazos. Scorpius se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Tú y yo —susurró el pequeño.

Un elfo tocó la puerta y anunció que la cena estaba lista. Draco se separó de su hijo y se encaminó a su habitación para alistarse, dejando que Scorpius hiciera lo mismo. Una vez en la mesa, comieron en silencio. A pesar de ser una común cena familiar, Blaise estaba presente. Claro, su mejor amigo había viajado de Italia para el funeral y no habían podido hablar aún. La cena no se extendió más de lo debido, pero Draco sabía que no podía eludir la conversación por mucho tiempo.

—Padre, Madre —dijo Draco en el momento en que los postres fueron servidos —. Scorpius y yo nos mudaremos de la mansión. - Todos le miraron asombrados-. Ambos necesitamos estar solos, trabajar en nuestra relación ahora que…. Ahora que Astoria ya no está con nosotros.

—Draco, no creo que sea la mejor idea, mucho menos en estos momentos…—comenzó a hablar Lucius.

—Esa fue la decisión a la que mi hijo y yo llegamos. Mañana mismo nos mudaremos —dijo, con voz firme.

—¿A dónde? — preguntó Narcissa con calma. En el fondo Draco sabía que su madre sería más racional que su padre. Lucius siempre acostumbrado a tener a toda su familia bajo un mismo techo y Narcissa creciendo en una familia de hermanas repudiadas, primos desheredados y caras en el árbol Black quemadas. Ella sabía que algunas veces forzar a la familia hacer lo que uno quiere puede llegar a destruirla.

Draco miró a Scorpius sonriendo.

—¿Prefieres la ciudad o el campo Scorpius?

El pequeño lo pensó por un momento.

—La ciudad —declaró, sonriendo aunque su sonrisa seguía siendo opaca.

—Bien, entonces nos mudaremos al apartamento de Londres.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto? —preguntó Lucius con voz tensa.

—No, lo siento — respondió para luego comenzar a comer su mousse de chocolate.

Lucius frunció el ceño, Narcissa le tomo la mano y ambos se enfocaron en sus postres.

Scorpius fue el primero en excusarse y volver a su habitación. Sus padres, poco después, se retiraron dejando solos a Blaise y Draco.

—Necesito una copa—anunció Blaise, poniéndose en pie.

—Yo también, pero le prometí a Scorpius no ahogar mis penas en el alcohol.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó sonriendo, mientras entraban al despacho de Draco.

—Bueno de hecho él fue el que prometió no hacerlo, pero supongo que es saludable dar el ejemplo.

—Claro—dijo Blaise, sirviendo dos copas de coñac —. Así que abandonas la mansión ¿eh?

—Ya era hora, ¿no crees? —dijo, tomando un trago.

—¿No se supone que tienes que vivir aquí hasta que mueras? —preguntó, bromeando.

—Me parece que Astoria ya hizo eso por nosotros. —respondió con seriedad.

—Draco…

—No quiero hablar de eso—advirtió, para luego tomarse todo el liquido de un trago. Caminó hacia Blaise y se sirvió otro trago —. ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto?

—¿Has pensado en hacerle la prueba de sangre a Scorpius? —preguntó Blaise con el ceño fruncido y mirando fijamente su copa.

Draco le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Blaise no lo veía, pero casi podía imaginarse la cara del rubio. Tantos años siendo amigos…

— Puede estar en sus genes Draco. Puede que Scorpius también padezca la misma enfermedad.

—No, ahora no Blaise, créeme que no lo podría soportar —dijo, luciendo destrozado. El corazón de Blaise se comprimió. Nunca había visto a su amigo así, tan devastado, ni en sus peores años en Hogwarts.

—No, claro que ahora no, pero es algo que tal vez más adelante debas considerar —dijo, apretándole un hombro para confortarlo de alguna manera—. ¿Piensas que lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es mudarse? Scorpius no debería estar solo Draco…

—Y no lo estará—dijo, apartándose de su amigo para zafarse del apretón—. Yo estaré con él. No más trabajo a largas horas, no más favores para el ministerio o para Gringotts. Trabajaré desde el apartamento. Pasaré más tiempo con mi hijo.

Blaise asintió y se tomó su bebida rápidamente.

—Bueno, tal vez es hora de conseguirme un hijo y hacerles compañía a ustedes —dijo sonriendo., Draco rió ante eso.

—No puedo creer que has dicho "conseguirte un hijo"—dijo sonriendo también—. Tranquilo, estoy seguro que nos las podemos arreglar sin ti.

Vio como Draco se relajaba paulatinamente. Trató de tocar temas sin relevancia y chismear un poco de la vida de sus antiguos compañeros. Le contó también quienes habían estado en la casa durante la tarde y que al final los últimos en irse a regañadientes fueron Theodore y Dafne Nott, Pansy y Goyle. Que él se salvó por ser padrino de Scorpius. Ayudó a su amigo a cumplir su promesa a Scorpius terminado la visita a la tercera copa.

—Bien, me retiro.

Le tendió la mano a su amigo y éste la tomó con un fuerte apretón. Blaise miró fijamente a Draco, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que su amigo pudiera derrumbarse o cometer una locura, pero no vio nada, sólo tristeza y cansancio. Caminó hacia la chimenea tomó un puñado de polvos flu y se fue.

Draco vio las llamas verdes crecer para luego desaparecer. No se movió. Las palabras de Blaise aún flotaban en su mente. Hacerle la prueba a Scorpius. No podía. Según había leído la enfermedad se transmitía más por el gen paterno que por el materno, pero aún así existían casos, en el mundo muggle y el mágico... Después de lo que había vivido los últimos meses con Astoria, no se podía imaginar a su hijo pasando por lo mismo. Se tomó lo que restaba en la copa y se desapareció.

Hacía frío y lamentó no haber tomado su abrigo al salir; supuso que podía hacer un hechizo para mantenerse caliente, pero no se sentía con las energías para realizarlo. Miró la tumba de Astoria sin realmente mirarla. Sus pensamientos aún estaban en aquellos terribles meses. Se preguntaba cómo su esposa había logrado ocultarlo por tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Soltó una risa sin humor ante eso. Draco nunca estaba presente. Siempre trabajando, siempre metido en su despacho o en el ministerio o en Gringotts. ¿De qué se iba a dar cuenta?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y de un solo parpadeo cayeron. Tantos errores cometidos.

—Lo siento, Astoria—susurró y cayó de rodillas ante la tumba de quien había sido la mujer de su vida.

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, las rodillas le dolían por el golpe contra el frío suelo. Quiso gritar, maldecir, pero un niño a su edad no debía maldecir o decir obscenidades, mucho menos gritarle a sus padres. Aunque se lo merecían. Cómo podían hacerle esto a ellos. A sus hijos. Divorciarse. Destruir la familia.<p>

—Albus, pequeño… lo siento —terminó susurrando Harry, incapaz de dar un paso hacia su hijo. El niño lo miró con odio y Harry sintió que el corazón se le comprimía. Albus nunca, en sus 8 años de vida, le había mirado así, más bien todo lo contrario, siempre había amor, admiración, alegría—. Albus.

—Déjalo papá, ya se le pasará —dijo James, mirando mal a su hermano.

—¿Es que no estás enojado por eso? —preguntó asombrado Albus. James se encogió de hombros como respuesta— ¡Claro! A ti nada te importa.

—Prefiero esto a tener que escucharlos pelear todo el tiempo —le gritó James a su hermano.

Ginny y Harry se miraron preocupados. Ciertamente peleaban bastante y esa era una de las razones principales del divorcio, pero jamás habían esperado esa reacción de sus hijos. Albus siempre había sido el intelectual y James el emotivo. Lily seguía silenciosa al lado de Ginny.

—James, Albus…

—No papá, lo entendemos. Ya no se aman, no se soportan, mamá siempre viajando por su trabajo y tú siempre en misiones. Ya era claro que iba a pasar — dijo James, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Con quién has estado hablando, James? —preguntó Ginny contrariada.

—Con el tío George.

—Pues el tío George… —comenzó a decir Ginny, pero en esos momento Albus se puso en pie y salió corriendo a su habitación.

—Yo voy —dijo Harry, poniéndose en pie también.

Quiso tirar la puerta, pero se podía imaginar a James llamándolo dramático. Lo cual era irónico, siendo que James era el más dramático de los tres. Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó a hojear el profeta, cualquier cosa que lo alejara de sus pensamientos hasta que se calmara. Súbitamente una imagen lo hipnotizó. Era devastadora.

—Albus—llamó su papá, entrando a la habitación.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en divorcio papá? ¿No se supone que tienes que amar a tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Al, las cosas entre tu mamá y yo no están bien y tú lo sabes. Estar peleando, gritando y amargados todo el tiempo no es bueno ni para nosotros, ni para ustedes. Créeme que hemos intentado de todo y nada ha funcionado. Esto es lo mejor.

—No quiero estar viajando de casa en casa. Pasando año nuevo aquí y navidad allá, que las cenas sean depresivas y solitarias.

—Las cenas YA eran solitarias y depresivas. Te acostumbrarás— dijo, sentándose en la cama para estar más cerca de su hijo — .Hay algo más... —Albus lo miró por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación—. Tu madre se va Alemania.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Consiguió un trabajo de entrenadora de una liga menor de Quidditch. Esa es la razón principal por la que llegamos a la decisión del divorcio.

—Mamá no necesita trabajar. Tenemos suficiente dinero, ¿para qué tiene que trabajar?

—Eso es lo que ella quiere, Al.

—¡No! La estas dejando ir, no estás luchando por ella. ¡Mira! —gritó tirándole a Harry el periódico en su regazo —. Ese hombre enterró a su esposa hoy. Ese niño tiene mi edad. Ellos…—sollozó Albus— ellos la _perdieron _— las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos— . Murió y nunca más estará con ellos para pelear, o amar, o reír… y tú dejas ir a la tuya y destruyes esta familia.

Harry miró la foto de Draco Malfoy abrazado a su hijo frente a la tumba que suponía era de Astoria Malfoy. Apretó el periódico y apartó la mirada de la foto, que un familiar muera no es algo que se lo deseaba nadie, ni siquiera a Malfoy. Y ese pequeño niño en sus brazos, tan devastado como se veía su hijo en esos momentos.

—Lo siento Albus, pero la decisión está tomada. Lo superaremos y seguiremos adelante. Pero no podremos lograrlo si tú no pones de tu parte — dijo Harry, poniéndose en pie y dejando el periódico sobre la cama —.Te necesitamos, campeón.

—¿Me puedes dejar solo por favor? —pidió, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Albus…

—Por favor —susurró, y Harry no se atrevió a imponer su presencia por más tiempo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó para encontrar a Lily fuertemente abrazada de su madre.

—Lily se viene conmigo.

Harry se sintió repentinamente mareado. Como si el piso hubiera desaparecido por un momento y estuvo a punto de caer.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa, esperando lo peor.

—Alemania. Tú te quedas con los chicos y yo con Lily.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo me vas alejar de mi hija?

—¡Eso es lo que ella quiere! —gritó Ginny, molesta.

—Lily—susurró Harry dolido.

—Lo siento papi— dijo Lily sollozando—, pero no quiero estar sin mi mamá.

—¿Crees que a mí no me duele alejarme de mis chicos? — cuestionó Ginny furiosa.

—¡Entonces no lo hagas!

—Ven, Lily—dijo James, tomándola de la mano—. Vamos a mi habitación, te dejaré jugar con mis figurines de quidditch.

Lily se desprendió del agarre de su madre y tomó la mano de James. Ambos se fueron mientras Ginny y Harry se fulminaban con la mirada.

—No tienes que irte Alemania y bien lo sabes.

—¿Y ser tu mantenida? ¿Depender del dinero de mi ex esposo?

—Tenías un trabajo en el _Profeta _

—Que se joda ese lugar y sus chismes sobre nosotros. No, prefiero estar lo más alejada posible de este lugar.

—Ginny, esto le hará mucho daño a nuestros hijos.

—Pues debiste haber pensado en eso antes de ir a revolcarte con un hombre.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¿Le vas a creer a esa enferma de Rita Skeeter?

—Tú mismo me confesaste que te gustan los hombres.

—Y dijiste que no había problema, que era normal en el mundo mágico.

—No volveré a hablar de esto. Me voy y me llevo a Lily conmigo.

—Ginny…

—Es lo justo Harry —dijo, poniéndose en pie, y con rapidez se fue por la chimenea.

Harry se sentó en el sofá. Se sentía tan cansado.

Todo era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Ver a su hija partir, luego tratar de ordenar su vida y su horario en el trabajo para estar con los chicos. Al pasar los meses los tres se fueron acostumbrando a que la única compañía femenina que tenían a diario eran Molly y Hermione. Pero no era lo mismo que tener a Ginny, ni para él, ni para los chicos. Luego James se fue a Hogwarts, y Albus y él decidieron visitar a Lily para su cumpleaños.

Ver a Lily cumplir ocho años solo le hizo ver que el tiempo corría a grandes velocidades y que llegaría el momento en que su pequeña ya no sería para nada pequeña y él sería para ella un extraño. Se sentía tan viejo, concluyó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

* * *

><p>Se restregó el rostro con ambas manos pensando que ese día sería largo y tortuoso. Tenía varias reuniones, pero en medio de ellas almorzaría con Scorpius. Ya era hora de decirle. A dos años de la muerte de Astoria, ambos tenían que enfrentar la problemática de la posible enfermedad en Scorpius. Ciertamente no había mostrado ningún síntoma, pero aunque los hubiera mostrado, Draco era tan cobarde que se haría el ciego y fingiría no verlos con tal de no caer en la realidad de que su hijo podría haber heredado también la enfermedad de su mamá.<p>

De hecho, fue en lo único que pudo pensar en todo el día, mientras estrechaba manos, cerraba tratos o escuchaba nuevas propuestas. Cuando llegó al apartamento sentía que el peso del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros. Eran esos momentos en los que Astoria le tenía preparado un baño con pociones relajantes y le daba masajes. Pero eso era antes. Ahora tenía que hablar con su hijo.

—Papá el almuerzo está listo—gritó Scorpius desde el comedor. Draco caminó sonreído hacia donde estaba su hijo y se sorprendió de verlo contento y un tanto hiperactivo —. Vamos, siéntate, come que tienes una reunión en dos horas. —dijo, tomando asiento.

—Bien, ¿a que se debe tanta alegría? ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó acomodándose la servilleta en su regazo.

—Nada, no he hecho nada. Me gusta almorzar contigo. Además has dicho que hablaríamos de algo importante ¿no? —Draco asintió y miró su comida. El nudo en la garganta le garantizaba que no lograría tragar nada. Poco a poco fue cortando trozos de su carne o sus vegetales, pero ningún alimento fue a parar a su boca. —¿Estás bien papá?

—Scorpius… hice una cita con la medibruja Yorkshire. Tal vez para la próxima semana.

—¿Quién es la medibruja Yorkshire?

—Es la especialista en problemas genéticos.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó, mirándolo con tanto miedo reflejado en sus ojos que a Draco se le comprimió el corazón.

—No, yo no— el alivio en el rostro de su hijo fue como un balde de agua fría. ¿Cómo decirle que posiblemente el enfermo fuera él? Era solo un niño de 10 años.

—¿Está el abuelo enfermo o la abuela?

—No, ellos están bien.

—¿Entonces por qué hiciste una cita? Oh… ¿te refieres a una cita romántica?-dijo, haciendo muecas de asco. Draco quiso reír ante eso. Prefería mil veces decirle que era una cita romántica a la realidad.

—No Scorpius. Lo que pasa es que la enfermedad de tu mamá es genética. Existe una gran posibilidad de que…

—De que yo también la padezca. Lo sé, he leído sobre eso. De hecho, quería pedirte que me llevaras hacer el examen. Encontré estudios que dicen que se puede detectar a temprana edad y otro que cuando sea mayor de edad. Otros dicen que no les da a los hombres, sólo a las mujeres.

—¿Has estado investigando sobre esto? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

—No quería preocuparte, pero después de lo que pasó hoy, no podía dejarlo para después. Me alegra que tú hayas tomado la decisión de hacerlo.

—¿Después de lo que pasó hoy? ¿Qué pasó hoy? — preguntó sobresaltado.

—Recibí mi carta de Hogwarts—dijo, sonriendo ampliamente y levantando un sobre.

—¿Tu carta de Hogwarts? —preguntó, sin comprender— ¡OH! ¡TU CARTA DE HOGWARTS!- gritó poniéndose en pie — ¡Eso es maravilloso hijo, felicidades! —Scorpius corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco estaba exultante, sabía que Scorpius recibiría su carta en algún momento, pero aún así todo parecía tan irreal.

* * *

><p>Sinceramente no podía creer que estuviera viviendo eso. ¿Estaría soñando? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un sueño. O técnicamente sería una pesadilla, pero al menos podía despertar y correr a la habitación de Albus y hallarlo dormido en su cama en forma de dragón. No en una fría y blanca cama en San Mungo.<p>

—Lo siento señor Potter — fueron las primeras palabras que le dio el medimago encargado del caso de Albus.

—No más que yo—dijo Harry con amargura.

—Su hijo se va a recuperar, señor Potter, o al menos de los cortes. Psicológicamente hablando, que un niño de diez años haya hecho algo así es preocupante.

—¿Cuándo le darán de alta? —interrumpió.

—Señor Potter…

—¿Cuándo puedo llevar a mi hijo a casa? —dijo bruscamente sin apartar la vista de Albus y sus muñecas vendadas.

—Mañana en la mañana—respondió el medimago con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro lo en contra que estaba a la idea.

Albus se movió un poco y mediante parpadeos lentos abrió finalmente los ojos. Harry le tomó cuidadosamente la mano más cercana.

—Albus, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Mi mamá está aquí? —preguntó con voz adormilada.

—No, Albus. Lo siento — contestó odiándose por ello y odiando a Ginny por no estar presente. Harry le había dicho una vez que las enfermeras le habían informaron que Albus estaba estable, pero su ex esposa después de gritarle el mal padre que era, concluyó que llegaría el fin de semana. Harry estuvo a punto de gritarle un par de insultos bastante fuertes y recordarle que lo acordado era que ella y Lily estarían en casa el día anterior, NO el fin de semana. Pero Ginny fue más rápida y cerró la conexión.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a casa? —la intensa mirada de Albus le hacía entender que más bien quería saber cuándo estaría Ginny en casa; su pequeño era demasiado inteligente y perspicaz.

—Mañana, pero por ahora sólo estaremos tú y yo en casa… Adivina qué Albus, buenas noticias—dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema—: ¡Has recibido tu carta de Hogwarts! ¿No es maravilloso?

Albus sólo se encogió de hombros y se giró a un lado, cerrando los ojos.

Harry se inclinó y depositó un beso en la cabeza de su pequeño con un nudo en la garganta y su corazón estrujándole dolorosamente. Asintió en dirección al medimago y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Una vez en la oficina ninguno habló. De hecho Harry esperaba que el medimago le atacara de una vez con panfleto y opciones, pero el hombre sólo lo miraba fijamente y Harry aún no se sentía capaz de hablar. Respiró profundo tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Su hijo de 10 años recién cumplidos había intentado suicidarse cortándose las venas el día de su cumpleaños porque su mamá no había venido a verlo como le había prometido. Toda esta situación se le había salido de las manos a Harry, con James en Hogwarts Albus se debía sentir terriblemente solo sin Lily y era más que obvio que la compañía de Hugo y los demás primos no eran suficientes. Pero no había mucho que Harry pudiera hacer de momento, así que mejor dejarlo en manos de los expertos.

—Bien medimago Roberts, ¿cuáles son mis opciones? —dijo con dolor, pero decidido.

* * *

><p>—En caso de que los resultados sean positivos lamento informarles que no hay muchas opciones de momento. Esta es una enfermedad que aún no se ha encontrado cura ni en el lado muggle ni en el mágico, aunque nosotros estamos más cerca de lograr "algo" que los muggles —dijo sin mucha convicción la medibruja Yorkshire.<p>

—No entiendo—dijo Draco más preocupado que minutos anteriores. Esta mujer era la cabeza de un grupo de especialistas en enfermedades genéticas y tenía varios medi magos trabajando en la enfermedad de Huntington. Por esa razón los había escogido aunque costaran miles de galeones —. Con lo que estoy pagando, que me digan que no hay solución para lo de mi hijo…

—Si es que Scorpius tiene la enfermedad de Huntington —aclaró ella y eso no hizo sentir a Draco mejor—. Señor Malfoy, mejor hablemos de esto cuando tengamos los resultados.

—Prefiero informarme ahora, por lo menos para entender qué fue lo que acabó con mi esposa —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, como usted guste—dijo ella, acomodándose en su asiento de cuero y juntando las yemas de sus dejos, recordándole un poco a Dumbeldore—. La enfermedad de Huntington es un trastorno genético hereditario cuya consideración clínica se puede resumir en que es un trastorno neuropsiquiátrico.

Draco miró a Scorpius quien entornaba los ojos al mirar a la medibruja. Su cara de concentración le pareció de lo más adorable.

— Sus síntomas suelen aparecer hacia la mitad de la vida de la persona que lo padece, aunque pueden aparecer antes. poco a poco sus neuronas van muriendo sin parar, hasta el final de la enfermedad que suele coincidir con el final de su vida por demencia y muerte, o suicidio — explicó Yorkshire, mirando directamente a Draco. Supuso que no se atrevía a mirar a Scorpius ya que sus palabras estaban siendo algo crueles y frías.

—En pocas palabras mi cerebro va a dejar de funcionar bien y al final voy a quedar loco, queriendo matarme— dijo Scorpius con seriedad. Draco lo miró estupefacto, si su hijo estaba haciendo una broma pesada ese sería el momento de decir "nah, estoy bromeando", pero la cara de formalidad del niño le dejaba claro que no era así.

—¡No hables así Scorpius! —lo amonestó, sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía ante la horrible conclusión de su hijo — ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Scorpius lo haya heredado? —preguntó mirando a Yorkshire con dureza. No que la medibruja se lo mereciera, pero Draco estaba muy nervioso por los resultados.

—Esta enfermedad genética presenta una herencia autosómica dominante— respondió ella. Draco entornó los ojos. ¿Por qué los medimagos insistían en hablar con palabras así? — lo cual significa que cualquier niño en una familia en la cual uno de los progenitores esté afectado, tiene un 50% de probabilidades de heredar la mutación que causa la enfermedad—terminó explicando y se notaba que a duras penas se contuvo de rodarle los ojos a Draco.

Padre e hijo se miraron: 50% no era una cifra muy buena. Scorpius tomó la mano de su padre y éste asintió, su hijo era tan fuerte que no le dejaba de sorprender. Se miraron unos segundos más y volvieron su atención a la medibruja.

—¿Hay algún otro síntoma además de lo neurospiquiátrico? — preguntó Draco algo perturbado aún.

—La enfermedad produce alteración cognoscitiva, psiquiátrica y motora, su desarrollo es muy lento, durante un periodo de 15 a 20 años —esta vez Yorkshire sí miró a Scorpius y Draco deseo que no lo hiciera, la cara de tristeza y compadecimiento que le dedicaba a su hijo eran insoportables. Auguraban que sus siguientes palabras iban a ser peores que todo lo que había dicho antes.

—Entonces en un periodo de 15 a 20 años voy a volverme lentamente loco —dijo Scorpius con lentitud, como analizando palabra por palabra.

—Aún no sabemos si tienes la enfermedad —dijo Draco tragando seco y apretando más el agarre de la mano de su hijo.

—No es solo eso Scorpius —dijo la medimaga con suavidad. Hubo una larga pausa, como si no quisiera seguir hablando del tema, pero como profesional Draco supuso que no podía evitar hacerlo— Lo más visible de la enfermedad está en los movimientos. Tus manos y pies se moverán exageradamente, aparecerán muecas repentinas. Además, se hace progresivamente difícil el hablar y el tragar. En las etapas finales de la enfermedad, se te hará más difícil moverte, lo que hará que tus brazos o piernas estén en posiciones complicadas y dolorosas durante un tiempo que puede prolongarse hasta horas.

Scorpius apretó un poco más el agarré y Draco notó que su otra mano estaba cerrada fuertemente en un puño al igual que la de Scorpius. Supuso que su hijo estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Astoria.

—Pero antes de eso normalmente se presentan los trastornos psíquicos graves, son los rasgos característicos de la enfermedad. Ésta puede desencadenar episodios depresivos reiterados con repercusiones negativas en el entorno de allegados —explicó con voz calmada mirando a Draco. La frialdad y seriedad se habían perdido entre los síntomas—. Las facultades cognitivas disminuyen, así como la memoria, y la capacidad de concentración empeora. La enfermedad termina en una demencia fuerte, que puede conllevar deseos de suicidio.

Draco tragó en seco, recordando muy bien como Astoria presentaba esos casos y Dafne lo atribuía a otra cosa, ocultándole siempre la realidad. Los viajes a Francia, los veranos en Italia, todos esos costosos viajes en donde Astoria y Dafne se perdían por meses hasta que llegó el punto en que Astoria no se podía ni mover de la cama, entonces se destapó el caldero y la realidad de la enfermedad de su esposa fue de conocimiento para todos.

Fue entonces cuando Scorpius se tenía que ir de viaje con sus abuelos, con sus tíos, todo para evitar que viera a su madre en un estado de demencia. De sólo imaginarse a Scorpius pasando por eso le daban ganas de gritar y jalarse los cabellos de impotencia y dolor.

—En caso de que Scorpius sí tenga el gen y comience a presentar los síntomas, será tratado por lo que llamamos "Enfermedad de Huntington Juvenil", que son los casos de menores de 20 años. Aunque según tengo entendido, Scorpius no ha presentado ningún síntoma. Y rara vez llegan aparece en alguien tan jóvenes.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no lo podemos descubrir desde ahora? —preguntó Scorpius frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí podemos, pero puede que los síntomas no aparezcan hasta dentro de 20 o 30 años. La enfermedad comúnmente viene del padre, no de la madre, aunque hay casos; uno de nuestros especialistas en la enfermedad Huntington perdió a su madre y hermana… Pero son casos no muy vistos. Ni en jóvenes.

—Quiere decir que no tienen antecedentes clínicos sobre un caso de un menor de 20 años cuyo gen venga de la raíz materna —dijo Draco mirando con seriedad a la mujer. Rogaba porque todo fuera una falsa alarma, ya que las posibilidades de que Scorpius saliera con vida de eso parecían nulas.

—Mi compañía no. Hay casos en Inglaterra, tanto muggle como mágica. Ya le comente sobre mi colega, que perdió a su hermana y madre, aunque no es lo mismo obviamente.

Tocaron a la puerta y la mujer susurró un "pase". Un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro entró al consultorio y le entregó un sobre a la medibruja. De no ser porque la situación era estresante al extremo, Draco quizá se hubiera dado el lujo de apreciar lo guapo y apetecible que era el hombre, pero sólo le dedico una ojeada y volvió su atención a la medibruja.

El hombre salió del consultorio y cerró la puerta con cuidado, mientras que Yorkshire abría el sobre y leía rápidamente. Su mirada quedó pegada a una palabra o quizás simplemente su mente fue a otra parte, porque Draco notó que sus ojos ya no se movían. Eso no podían ser buenas noticias.

Scorpius dio un pequeño apretón al agarre que tenía de su papá, al parecer presintiendo lo mismo. Yorkshire levanto la mirada y tragó seco. Miró fijamente a Scorpius con ternura.

—Lo siento mucho Scorpius, pero lo exámenes han detectado que ciertamente tienes la enfermedad de Huntington.

El mundo entero se detuvo ante esas palabras, y Draco se sentió morir. Cierto era que había estado esperando lo peor, pero en el fondo siempre había pensado que nada malo le podía pasar a su hijo, como si tuviera una protección divina, o que su pequeño era invencible. Era un absurdo pensamiento lo sabía, pero era mejor que planear el funeral de su hijo de diez años.

—Ciertamente es un caso muy extraño —dijo la medimaga, Draco la escuchaba casi sin prestar atención, como a lo lejos y solo capturando palabras—. Y para ser sincera no pensé que Scorpius llegaría a ser uno en un millón.

Draco resopló ante eso. Los Malfoys siempre eran uno en un millón. Eran únicos y especiales. Y al parecer eso también aplicaba en las desgracias. Por un momento deseo no ser Malfoy, o tal vez que su hijo no fuera Greengrass.

—De momento Scorpius hay que estar atentos a cualquier síntoma —dijo ella mirando con seriedad al niño— les daré un par de libros y como ya dije puede que la enfermedad no se manifiesta hasta dentro de 15 a 20 años.

—Pero puede que también se manifieste en cualquier momento —dijo Scorpius con pesadez.

—Sí, tu memoria y tu concentración tal vez eso no lo notes, pero si tienes algún temblor en tus manos o tus pies vengan de inmediato— comenzó mirando a Scorpius y terminó en Draco— mientras tanto haremos una revisión mensual.

—Está bien papá. No te preocupes, somos Malfoys nosotros podemos con esto y más —dijo conciliadoramente su pequeño y a Draco le pareció la escena más bizarra que había presenciado; su hijo consolándolo—. Por favor no llores—pidió, susurrando con tristeza.

Draco estuvo a punto de decirle que no estaba llorando, hasta que sintió en sus labios una gota salada, se palpó el rostro con su otra mano y la notó húmeda.

* * *

><p>Sabía que no lograba nada con llorar, pero vaya que dolía. Se sentía impotente y vulnerable al extremo. Su padre hacia todo lo que podía, pero no era suficiente y ambos lo sabían. La visita de su madre el fin de semana después de su cumpleaños había sido un bálsamo para su adolorido corazón. Lily le preguntó si lo que hacía era un plan para hacer que sus padres volvieran. Pero por mucho que Albus soñaba con que sus padres se reconciliaran, ya había aceptado el hecho de que no llegaría a suceder. Entonces Lily lo abrazó y le dijo que no entendía qué le pasaba y al parecer su madre pensaba lo mismo.<p>

¿Por qué su mamá no entendía que la necesitaba? No era mucho pedir que dejara su vida un segundo y visitara a su hijo para su cumpleaños, como había prometido. A pesar de que todos sus tíos y la mayoría de sus primos estuvieron presentes y le cantaron feliz cumpleaños y recibió muchos regalos, seguía siendo obvia y dolorosa la ausencia de su madre, Lily y James. Y Albus odió su vida más que nunca.

Tal vez si acababa con ella todo sería mejor, o tal vez al intentarlo alguien se daría cuenta, alguien llegaría a tiempo para salvarlo.

Se secó las lágrimas y respiró hondo. Su papá había aparecido y lo había curado antes de llevarlo a San Mungo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sin embargo nadie lo había salvado, su vida seguía siendo miserable. Tal vez ahora más. Internado en el ala de recuperación psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Viendo psicomagos tres veces al día y siendo visitado sólo por su padre.

—Albus, te traje el correo —dijo una de las asistentes de los psicomagos, entrando en la habitación. Albus se sobresaltó un poco, pues no la había escuchado llegar. Con la falta de puertas en las habitaciones para tener a los pacientes en constante vigilancia, solían agarrarlo desprevenido muchas veces.

—Sí, gracias. Lo puede dejar en la mesa —dijo señalando el pequeño escritorio al otro lado de la habitación.

La mujer ignoró sus palabras y camino directo a la cama donde estaba sentado.

—Te han escrito tu hermana y tus primos, por supuesto. Y tu padre te ha enviado la carta de Hogwarts, supongo que para animarte. Ah, y tu hermano James también te ha escrito—comentaba ella alegremente, entregándole una a una las cartas.

Albus no sabía si estar molesto por la falta de privacidad o simplemente ignorar a la mujer por completo, pero en el fondo suponía que era su trabajo animar a los pacientes o algo así.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Me podría dejar solo por favor? —pidió mientras abría la carta de James. La mujer se fue casi dando brinquitos de alegría, Albus la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Rodó los ojos ante eso. Seguro era una Hufflepuff.

_Querido Enano:_

_Hogwarts es lo mejor. Te encantará estar aquí el próximo año. ¡Oh, cierto, que no pretendes venir a Hogwarts! Sí, ya mi padre me contó, aunque espera que yo no te diga nada, y me parece absurdo no hacerlo. _

_¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¡Hogwarts es HOGWARTS! Tu hermano, tus primos, el tio Nev, todos estarán acá y no tendrás que volver a sentirte solo nunca más. Sé que ese es el motivo por el que hiciste esa estupidez y sé que papá no es de mucha ayuda con su trabajo y su ausencia y que mamá se está comportando de lo peor. ¡Albus, LO SÉ! Sé que el mundo apesta ahora mismo y que tu vida pareciera que no tiene sentido, pero hermano te prometo que una vez estés acá todo cambiará. _

_Estarás en Gryffindor y jugarás al Quidditch y nos sentaremos todos en la mesa a cenar y bromear. Le haremos maldades a los insoportables Slytherins y conseguirás una chica linda en Ravenclaw y serás feliz Albus, te lo prometo. _

_Por favor. _

_Un abrazo y date un golpe en el hombro de mi parte._

_James. _

Albus sentía las lágrimas mojar su rostro, pero también sentía la amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Nunca esperó que James le fuera a escribir algo así. Más bien esperaba una carta llena de insultos y pullas. Se sintió cálido y emocionado. James siempre lo había cuidado, aunque fuera a su estilo, de hecho siempre había cuidado de él y Lily. Era un buen hermano, a pesar de las peleas y bromas que le hacía. Confiaba en James. Por alguna razón era el único que había dado en el clavo de cómo se sentía. Podía confiar en las palabras de su hermano. Tal vez Hogwarts era lo que necesitaba.

Dejó las cartas de sus primos y su hermana a un lado y abrió por primera vez la carta que su padre insistía tanto en que viera. Su carta de Hogwarts. Recordó vagamente la historia de su padre al recibir la suya y pensó que tal vez esa carta tenía que ir asociada con el drama para él y su padre; sonrió de lado ante ese pensamiento.

_Querido señor Albus Severus Potter: _

* * *

><p><em>La escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería solicita una reunión con usted. Hemos leído su propuesta y ha sido discutida por la junta directiva de padres y profesores. Nos encantaría hablar sobre el tema personalmente. <em>

_Atte._

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Directora de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

_Orden de Merlín primera clase._

Draco respiró hondo y guardó la carta que tanto había leído, mientras que esperaba a que le dejaran pasar a la oficina de la directora. Ellos lo habían mando a llamar así que no había de qué preocuparse. Si quisieran rechazar su propuesta lo podían haber hecho mediante una carta.

—Señor Malfoy, pase por favor — anunció la voz de McGonagall.

Draco caminó con paso firme e hizo su entrada con elegancia. Varias personas lo esperaban dentro de la oficina, pudo reconocer algunos y a otros jamás los había visto. Vio un puesto libre cerca de la puerta y lo tomó. Todas las sillas habían sido acomodadas de forma ovalada para que todos se pudieran mirar, al parecer Draco estaba en la cabecera y en la otra punta estaba la directora.

—Gracias por venir Draco.

—Gracias a ustedes por considerar mi oferta —dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Más que considerar tu oferta, Draco, la hemos aceptado —dijo ella con voz neutra—. Lamentamos mucho la situación de Scorpius. Se le ha informado al personal de su condición y lo mantendrán en total discreción. Hemos consultado con el grupo de especialistas que atienden el caso de su hijo y nos han instruído un poco en la enfermad y qué hacer en casos de emergencia.

—Gracias, realmente aprecio que se hayan tomado la molestia— dijo sintiéndose un poco contrariado. No le gustaba que sus problemas familiares fueran de conocimiento público, pero por otra parte se sentía un poco aliviado de que hubieran otros cuidando de su hijo. Aunque de momento no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse.

—No es ninguna molestia. La seguridad y bienestar de nuestros estudiantes es primordial como bien sabe— dijo McGonagall frunciendo los labios, y Draco prefirió no pensar en cómo eran el bienestar y la seguridad de Hogwarts en sus tiempos.

—Entendemos que su hijo es un caso especial, señor Malfoy—dijo una bruja algo mayor que Draco reconoció como la sub directora de la junta directiva de padres—. Y por ello hemos aceptado que tome la plaza de profesor de pociones. Estamos seguros de que no sólo es beneficial para usted y Scorpius sino también para la escuela, ya que sus conocimientos en la materia son excepcionales.

Draco suspiró aliviado. Finalmente salía algo bien en todo ese caos que había sido su vida desde la muerte de Astoria y más aún desde la visita a Yorkshire. La idea le había venido apenas salió de la oficina de la medimaga. Scorpius quería ir a Hogwarts, llevar una vida normal hasta donde pudiera y Draco no podía negarle eso. Tal vez Hogwarts le haría bien, pero no podía dejar a su hijo solo, así que la solución más práctica era que Draco fuera a Hogwarts con él. Aún no le había dicho nada a Scorpius por temor a que lo rechazaran, pero ahora que había sido aprobado no podía esperar a contárselo.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y al mirar alrededor vio rostros sorprendidos. Se encogió internamente de hombros. En esos momentos era feliz, podría pasar más tiempo con su hijo y cuidarlo a la vez.

—Si eso es todo, me encantaría ir a casa y contarle la buena noticia a mi hijo —dijo, poniéndose en pie.

—Por supuesto —dijo McGonagall—. Le enviaré una carta donde ultimemos los detalles.

—Bien, gracias—dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Varias cabezas asintieron y otros más sonrieron.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta y notó como le temblaba la mano de la emoción al abrirla.

—Ah, una última cosa —Draco la miró por encima del hombro tratando de no entrar en pánico—. Bienvenido a Hogwarts Profesor Malfoy.

—Gracias —dijo, ampliando más la sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta tras él con total abatimiento. Llevaba un mes visitando a su hijo Albus en el ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Al menos ya no lo veían como amenaza y lo habían movido a una habitación con menos restricciones. Albus en sí se veía mejor y hablaba de ir a Hogwarts lo cual era un gran logro. Albus… Recordaba cómo había ido a despedirse de su hijo antes de ir a su turno y encontrarlo en un charco de sangre, pálido y frío. Después de eso sólo recuerda desesperación, gritos e impotencia. Hizo lo que pudo en la casa, para luego aparecerse en San Mungo en un parpadeo. En menos de 15 minutos un sanador le aseguraba que Albus estaba bien. Pero Albus no estaba bien y Harry lo sabía. ¿Qué niño de diez años intenta suicidarse? Sentía que le había fallado a su hijo. Harry se sentía destrozado y culpaba a Ginny por todo. Más por testarudez que por aceptar que él también tenía culpa en el asunto. Cuando Ginny llegó ese fin de semana, prácticamente se había desvivido por su hijo, llevando más cobijas y libros y cantándole en las noches abrazada a Albus. Podía ver la chispa de emociones y alegría renacer en su hijo, hasta que Ginny había tenido que irse de nuevo.<p>

Harto de tener que llevar el peso de la situación de Albus, Harry comenzó una discusión en donde demandaba a Ginny quedarse hasta que su hijo se recuperara. De nada sirvieron sus gritos, Ginny muy al contrario de él, le habló con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Crees que me quiero ir y dejar a mi pequeño así? No sé que le has hecho Harry, pero está destrozado.

—¡¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué no que le has hecho tú? No estuviste para su cumpleaños…

—¡Ya te dije que ese día era un juego importante!

—Así que es más importante un juego que tu hijo— dijo Harry con voz fría.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero iba a estar con él todo el fin de semana como habíamos acordado —respondió enojada —. Tuve la absurda esperanza de que podías llevar un cumpleaños sin mayor problema. Supongo que me equivoque.

—No me eches la culpa a mí de esto— dijo, mirándola con rencor.

—¡¿Entonces a quién? — cuestionó Ginny moviendo los brazos.

—Los chicos te necesitan y yo necesito a Lily, Ginny no tienes por qué seguir allá. Con esto comprobamos que…

—Qué antepones tu trabajo a tus hijos sí, eso está claro.

—¡¿Yo? ¡Qué tal tú que no podías ausentarte a un juego!

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —dijo Ginny con voz suave, casi melancólica.

—¡¿Qué cosa? —preguntó bruscamente para no caer en la suavidad de Ginny. Él aún seguía muy enojado.

—Soy alguien, Harry. Soy la entrenadora de un equipo de Quidditch, aunque sea liga menor, pero hemos estado ganando copas. Un equipo que siempre perdía finalmente ha alcanzando la gloria bajo mi guía. Mi nombre se escucha por toda Alemania. Los periódicos deportivos hablan de mí y mi buen trabajo. Otros equipos comienzan a darme mejores ofertas. Yo, Ginny Weasley.

—Potter—gruñó Harry.

—No, Weasley. Yo, Harry. Estoy logrando cosas por mí misma. No bajo la sombra de mis hermanos que fueron grandiosos al Quiddittch en la escuela y mucho menos bajo tu nombre y gloria. Lo estoy haciendo yo, solita. Lejos de la influencia de mi familia y tu fama.

—Ginny por favor…— comenzó a decir molesto.

—¿Qué? ¿No tengo derecho a tener logros? ¿A valerme por mi misma? Quiero demostrarle a mi hija que ella puede lograr cosas grandes, no sólo ser ama de casa como tú esperabas que yo fuera.

—Eso no es lo que yo quería para ti…—dijo esta vez en un tono menos brusco.

—Vendré a finales de Octubre y me hospedaré en Hogsmeade, pide tiempo desde ya en la oficina, a ver si pasamos Halloween con los niños. Será el primer año de Albus.

—Sí, suena bien —dijo Harry mirando al suelo, se sentía cansado, toda la adrenalina de la pelea había desaparecido, dejándolo sin energías.

—Harry —llamó Ginny con voz entrecortada—, por favor cuida mejor de los niños — pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y ahora Harry se sentía peor padre que nunca, no sólo por Albus, también había recibido un par de cartas de Hogwarts informándole de las malas calificaciones de James y su poco interés en los estudios. Pensó en armarle un regaño de los mil demonios a los dos por ser unos hijos desconsiderados. Pero entonces recordó, aquella primera noche en San Mungo cuando Al despertó por segunda vez… Se estremeció.

Le había preguntado con lágrimas en los ojos a su hijo cómo podía haberle hecho eso. Y que su pequeño le respondiera: "¿Hacerte? No todo se trata de ti papá" había dolido tanto como el atentado contra su vida.

Harry estaba haciendo todo mal, arrastrando a sus hijos en el desorden que era su vida desde el divorcio. No sabía qué hacer y en esos casos ni los consejos de Hermione le ayudaban. Pero entre todo ese caos una cosa era segura, Albus necesitaba ayuda profesional.

"Una casa vacía, con un padre que trabaja arriesgando su vida mientras que Albus está solo en su habitación, expuesto a su propio subconsciente, no es bueno, señor Potter. Lo mejor es que se interne, así estará bajo supervisión y tendrá un par de consultas al día".

Por muy doloroso que fuera, era lo mejor para Albus. Aunque estar lejos de su hijo era lo último que deseaba en esos momentos, y más con James en Hogwarts, resistiría si al fin y al cabo serían sólo un par de días… o al menos eso pensaba.

Ya había pasado un mes y, aunque Albus se veía mucho mejor, el chico no quería abandonar el lugar. Según el psicomago Albus se sentía cómodo y seguro allí, aún era pronto para volver a casa. Llegaron al acuerdo, entre quejas por parte de él y suplicas por parte de su hijo, de que Albus se quedaría allí hasta entrar a Hogwarts. Al escuchar eso y ver la amplia sonrisa de su hijo fue como un golpe al hígado, lo dejó sin aire y bastante dolido. Albus prefería estar internado que estar con él en su hogar.

Harry se sentía tan solo en casa. Trabajaba más de 15 horas y pasaba todo el tiempo que le permitían con Albus, pero no era suficiente. Llegaba a casa muerto de cansancio y aún así notaba el ensordecedor silencio y el frío de su cama. Pero como bien había dicho Albus, esto no se trataba de él.

* * *

><p>Él no era el centro del universo. Su familia significaba mucho y quería protegerla del dolor, de la decepción, de la pérdida.<p>

Respiró hondo y miró fijamente su mano izquierda, que temblaba sin parar. La apretó con su otra mano, pero no logró nada con eso. Ya había comenzado. Los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo. El temblor era casi imperceptible, pero estaba allí.

—Scorpius —llamó su padre, tocando la puerta. Scorpius agarró una almohada y escondió su mano temblorosa bajo ella —. Hijo, ¿estás listo para salir a comprar tu escoba?

Su mano seguía temblando. Era la primera vez que pasaba y no sabía cuánto duraría o si empeoraría pero su padre se veía tan emocionado con Hogwarts que no tuvo corazón para mencionar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—La verdad es que me siento algo cansado —dijo soltando un suspiro.

—¿Cansado de qué? — preguntó su padre sonriendo, para después ponerse muy serio. Claro, debía estar pensando en la enfermedad.

—De leer, estuve leyendo toda la mañana. Me arden los ojos, eso es todo.

—Oh, bueno, pensé que te gustaría comprar una escoba.

—Pero papá, los de primero no pueden tener sus propias escobas e igual no puedo entrar al equipo.

—Pues conozco de uno que sí entró al equipo de su casa y tuvo su propia escoba en su primer año —dijo, arrugando el ceño.

—Papá —dijo Scorpius riendo—. ¡Harry Potter no cuenta!

—¡Pues para mí sí contaba! —dijo con algo parecido a un puchero que hizo que Scorpius riera a carcajadas. Sólo el Auror Potter sacaba esa faceta de su padre —. Igual yo me llevaré tu escoba y la meteré de contrabando a la escuela y aunque no estés en el equipo tú y yo podemos volar juntos en las tardes ¿Qué te parece?

La mirada de su padre era esperanzadora y animada. ¿Cómo decirle que no? De sólo pensar en que dentro de poco ya no tendría un hijo con quien volar... Sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en su padre solo, con las fotos y esa escoba nueva como única compañía.

El temblor seguía. Ya vería como lo escondería hasta que pasara. Aunque él fuera el enfermo, no se trataba de él, sino de su papá. Él se morirá, pero el que quedaría con los años de sufrimiento sería su padre. Mejor aprovechar cada segundo que pudieran estar juntos.

—Contrabando ¿eh? —dijo, levantando una ceja—. Volar contigo en las tardes suena genial. Me alisto y te veo abajo —concluyó con una amplia sonrisa.

Su padre asintió y salió contento de la habitación. Scorpius suspiró y bajó de la cama. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo escogiendo ropa y alistándose, su mano no dejó de temblar. Hasta que abrió la puerta de su habitación listo para irse. Se detuvo, la contempló por unos segundos, asegurándose que no volviera a temblar.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10. Nada. Suspiró aliviado y con esa misma mano cerró la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Caminó por los pasillos en dirección a la red flu para ir al trabajo. Su mente lejos de prestar atención a dónde iba, se dejaba llevar por los pies hasta que se tropezó con alguien.<p>

—Oh, disculpa —dijo Harry rápidamente.

—No, disculpe usted Auror Potter —respondió un hombre de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules —. Venía pensando en un paciente.

—No, lo siento de verdad. Mi mente también estaba lejos —se disculpó sonrojado.

—Bueno, para ser sincero no me ha molestado tropezarme con usted— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa coqueta que dejó a Harry tragando seco. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado con otro hombre—. ¿Tal vez algún otro día nos podemos volver a tropezar?

—Sí… Sí —dijo, asintiendo. Quería decir más, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

El medimago asintió también sonriendo, y siguió con su camino.

—Disculpe —dijo Harry tratando de llamar su atención nuevamente. El hombre se volteó mirándolo expectante —. No me ha dicho su nombre.

—Jonathan, Jonathan Urbanik, medimago especialista —se presentó de inmediato, tendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación con su dirección flu del trabajo.

—¿Especialista en qué? —preguntó el auror, sintiéndose cada vez más valiente.

Jonathan levantó una ceja y le sonrió con picardía.

—En genética.— Esta vez fue Harry quien levantó una ceja y Jonathan rió ante eso. A Harry le gustó la risa del hombre, era fresca, varonil y atrayente —. ¿Qué le parece Auror Potter si nos tropezamos esta noche en un restaurante?

—Me parece una buena idea medimago Urbanik—respondió sonriendo.

—Jonathan, llámame Jonathan — dijo extendiendo su mano, Harry la tomó y tembló un poco. Aquel hombre le sacaba reacciones muy placenteras, y eso que sólo era un apretón de manos.

—Harry, llámame Harry —dijo apretando más el agarre.

* * *

><p>Se sentía extraño y un poco desorientado el estar allí, rodeado por sus amigos de la infancia. Todos hablando de Slytherin y de las cosas que aprenderían ese año. Contando lo que sus hermanos mayores y primos les habían dicho de Hogwarts.<p>

Por alguna razón no se sentía parte de la conversación. No porque fuera hijo único, ese nunca había sido motivo para sentirse fuera de grupo, más bien todo lo contrario, ya que la mayoría de los sangre pura tenían un hijo, el heredero.

Pensar en herederos le hizo recordar a su padre y el estatus de él de heredero. Mejor no pensar en eso.

—¿Scorpius? —llamó Austin Goyle

—¿Sí? —dijo saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

—Estás como ido —dijo Johanna—. ¿Pasó algo?

Scorpius sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No podía contarles ni a ellos ni a nadie. Los episodios que estaba teniendo eran cada vez más constantes. Ellos sabían que existía la posibilidad de que Scorpius enfermara al igual que lo sabían los profesores. Pero nadie sabía que el tiempo ya había llegado. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? ¿Seguirían a su lado? ¿Se aprovecharían de esa debilidad de Scorpius? Eran Slytherins o al menos futuros Slytherins, no podía pensar que algo tan grande como su enfermedad no llegaría a ser usado en su contra.

—Sólo necesito dar un paseo —dijo poniéndose en pie—. Solo —aclaró cuando vio a Austin imitarle.

Salió rápidamente del vagón y caminó sin notar realmente a donde iba, metido en sus pensamientos hasta que un rayo de sol le dio directo en la cara y un poco encandilado se detuvo, entonces una montaña tapó al astro. Se quedó allí, mirando el paisaje, cómo todo pasaba rápidamente. Como el tren se movía con velocidad hasta llegar a su destino, muy parecido a su enfermedad. El ruido de los otros estudiantes a su alrededor gritando, riendo y charlando desapareció y mirando a lo lejos olvidó que era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Miró a su alrededor asustado ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba?

—Scorpius el carrito de los dulces se acerca ¿Quieres algo? —dijo una niña de cabello negro. La conocía, pero ¿de dónde? — ¿Scorpius?

Su corazón comenzó acelerarse, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente y respiró hondo. Nuevamente el ruido, las risas y la presencia de los otros estudiantes volvieron a envolver sus sentidos. El tren, cierto, iba rumbo a Hogwarts y Johanna le estaba hablando.

—Sí, unas grajeas y ranas de chocolates —dijo forzando una sonrisa. Otro episodio. Más fuerte que el de la semana pasada cuando había olvidado donde había dejado sus libros.

—Bien, pero no demores, después Austin se lo come —dijo ella sonriendo.

Scorpius la vio entrar nuevamente al compartimento y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Tal vez ya era hora de contarle a su papá.

* * *

><p>Pensó que la noticia les enojaría o al menos llegaría a incomodarlos, pero James y Albus reaccionaron lejos de lo que había imaginado.<p>

James no dejaba de hablar de lo celosos que estarían sus compañeros y primos una vez que vieran a su papá como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Albus sonreía genuinamente. Cierto era que aún seguía internado, sin importar que fuera verano y James estuviera de vacaciones. Pero por lo menos pasaba los fines de semana con ellos en casa y Ginny se había presentado un par de veces también, sorprendiéndolos.

Ella también se alegró del cambio de profesión junto con el resto de los Weasley. Nadie comentó sobre las razones del cambio. O al menos no delante de Albus.

Harry, después de una extensa plática con Hermione y Ron, había pensado en que sería buena idea finalmente aceptar la plaza de profesor de Defensa que McGonagall le ofrecía cada año que un profesor se iba. Ese año no había sido la excepción.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para estar con sus hijos. Echarle un ojo a James y no descuidar a Albus. Su pequeño ciertamente volvía a ser casi el mismo de antes, pero no por eso se podía descuidar.

Ahora que estaba en Hogwarts y que había sido presentado como el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se sentía exultante. Los nervios y duda de su decisión habían quedado atrás. Los amigos de James ciertamente mostraron envidia y su hijo lucia extremadamente feliz y algo altanero.

Albus lo miraba con afecto y bastante sonriente. Un par de puestos a la derecha de su hijo, un niño de cabello rubio platinado miraba a su padre de la misma manera. El hijo de Malfoy se veía tan orgulloso y feliz como los suyos.

Harry desvió la mirada de la mesa de los Ravenclaw, la nueva casa de su hijo Albus y de Scorpius Malfoy, y miró a su antiguo compañero. Su máscara inexpresiva era casi perfecta, como padre que era, Harry notaba la preocupación en la mirada de Malfoy. Algo le había dicho McGonagall del pequeño Malfoy. Una enfermedad, pero al parecer nada grave. O al menos no de momento. En realidad no llegó a entender muy bien de que se trataba, pero todo eso de enfermedades y genes y heredar cosas le sonaba a las conversaciones que Jonathan intentaba tener con él y que al final sólo Hermione seguía.

Unos ojos grises le miraron acompañados de una ceja rubia levantada y Harry se sobresaltó. No había dejado de mirar a Malfoy. Desvió la mirada algo apenado. Esperaba que no llegara a conclusiones erradas. Porque, que estuvieran nuevamente en Hogwarts juntos no quería decir que tuviera que volver a los viejos hábitos de discusiones y duelos de varitas.

Miró de reojo al profesor de pociones y notó que éste aún le miraba, pero con los ojos entornados. Suspiró mentalmente. Quien sabe que estaba pasando por la mente del Slytherin, mejor hablar y dejar en claro su tratado de paz.

Después que McGonagall dictó las reglas, ordenó a todos a irse a la cama. Harry se puso en pie y caminó donde Malfoy, que ya estaba en dirección a la puerta.

—Malfoy —llamó.

—Supongo que tarde o temprano teníamos que hablar —dijo éste cuando Harry estuvo frente a él—. No estoy aquí para caer en los malos hábitos del pasado Potter. Estoy por mi hijo y para enseñar pociones.

—Yo también —dijo Harry, asintiendo. Malfoy levantó una ceja y sonrió con burla—. Quiero decir, que estoy aquí también por mis hijos y para enseñar Defensa.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué tenía Malfoy que siempre lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar y algo torpe?

—Bien, entonces por el bien de la escuela… —le ofreció una mano y Harry la tomó. Se estremeció un poco sin saber por qué, sólo esperaba que Malfoy no lo hubiese notado. La mirada interrogativa del rubio le hizo saber que si lo había hecho.

Allí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de torpeza. Apartó su mano bruscamente del agarre, sintiéndose como un tonto. Los ojos grises se entrecerraron y Harry rápidamente entendió que Malfoy debía estar pensando lo peor de aquella acción.

—Disculpa, no quise apartar mi mano tan bruscamente —dijo con rapidez—. No que me des asco o que no quiera tocarte o algo así. —Oh no, la mirada de Malfoy se estaba volviendo algo asesina—. Quiero decir…

—Mejor no digas nada, Potter — cortó con voz dura el profesor—. Por el bien de la escuela, mejor quédate callado. Buenas noches.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se fue. Harry se quedó parado por un momento, dándole la oportunidad al rubio de que se alejara, para después comenzar su recorrido hacia su habitación. Pensó en llegar rápidamente a su cuarto para darse de golpes con la pared. Vaya forma de comenzar el año.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que no había cavilado en el hecho de ser profesor, nunca dudó de sus habilidades para enseñar, después de todo durante los veranos desde que Astoria había fallecido, él había comenzado a dar algunas clases de pociones a su hijo y a los hijos de sus amigos. Los chicos aprendían rápido y nunca perdió la paciencia. Ni siquiera con Austin o con Johanna que al igual que su madre Pansy, prefería estar haciendo otras cosas en vez de estudiar. Todos eran chicos listos.<p>

Después de un mes como profesor ya no tenía tanta confianza en sus habilidades como antes. Los de primer año de Gryffindor con Hufflepuff eran una tortura. Unos muy hiperactivos e inconscientes en sus actos y los otros muy retraídos y dudosos de cada movimiento que hacían.

Y a medida que aumentaban en edad así aumentaban en desastre. James Potter y el resto de los Weasley eran tan revoltosos como sus padres. Al menos no habían heredado ser tan desastrosos en la materia. En cambio los Ravenclaw y los Slytherins subían nuevamente su autoestima y sus deseos de enseñar. Los águilas siempre ávidos en aprender y demostrar lo que sabían y las serpientes siempre dejando en claro su superioridad en cada decisión que tomaban.

Bien podía entender por qué los profesores en sus tiempos eran como eran. Aunque a decir verdad sus tiempos de escuela eran muy distintos a los actuales. Sin maniacos, mortífagos, prófugos o marcas tenebrosas. Aunque aún había un constante en su vida, una que al parecer nunca lo abandonaría: Potter.

Por más que había intentado arduamente educar a Scorpius para que nunca, jamás de los jamases llegara admirar o idolatrar a Potter, todo se había ido al caño el primer día que su pequeño Ravenclaw había tenido clase de Defensa. Como acostumbraba cenar con su hijo en sus aposentos para discutir el día y ayudarlo con los deberes, era imposible no tener que escuchar lo maravilloso que era el profesor Potter en la clase del día.

Draco sinceramente estaba considerando no cenar con su hijo los martes y jueves, que era cuando tenía clase de Defensa. Al parecer el ex auror tenía un don nato para enseñar. Recordaba que en quinto año había formado un pequeño club de defensa o algo así.

Un día se había escabullido a una de las clases del maravilloso profesor Potter, sólo para ver cuál era todo el escándalo, porque no sólo su hijo hablaba emocionado de él sino también otros estudiantes, incluyendo los Slytherin. Tuvo que admitir que Potter sabía cómo mantener a los estudiantes atentos. Con sus ejemplos de casos como auror o experiencias en su tiempo de escuela. Claro está que jamás admitiría nada positivo sobre Potter, a su hijo ni a cualquier otra persona. Porque por muy bueno que fuera enseñando aún seguía siendo torpe en relacionarse.

No habían discutido y Draco trataba de mantenerse lo más apartado posible de él. Después de su torpe y casi ofensiva conversación el día del inicio de curso, Draco sabía que por su propio bien y salud mental, lo mejor era simplemente no interactuar con Potter. No lo odiaba, por lo menos ya no, pero sabía que el moreno podía cambiar ese sentimiento muy rápidamente con su impulsividad y su forma de hablar y actuar antes de pensar.

—¿Padre, podemos hablar? —Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hijo. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando este entró a su despacho.

—Claro hijo —dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia su pequeño para darle un abrazo—. ¿Ya es hora de cenar?

Scorpius le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no. ¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó el niño con genuina curiosidad. En Potter, iba a decir, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

—En nada importante. ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó tomando asiento, su hijo se quedó de pie frente a él.

—Sólo quería enseñarte algo —dijo algo nervioso, Draco estuvo a punto de preguntar qué, hasta que vio la mano temblorosa que le mostraba Scorpius.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sintió mareado. Había dejado de respirar y por más que sus pulmones le rogaban oxigeno Draco no podía cumplir con esa súplica, simplemente no podía respirar o pensar. La mano temblorosa frente a él lo tenía poseído, llenándolo de terror como las peores carcajadas de Voldemort. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y todo se volvió borroso por un momento.

—¿Papá? Papá, mírame a los ojos —sus ojos se movieron hacia el rostro de su hijo que lo veía preocupado—. Respira, te estás poniendo azul. Respira — algo en su mente se conectó y comenzó a aspirar bocanadas de aire. Tosió un par de veces y se sintió más mareado que antes. Volvió a mirar la mano de su hijo: ya no temblaba.

—¿ Desde cuándo? —preguntó sin aliento— ¿Desde cuándo tienes los síntomas Scorpius? — cuestionó con fuerza.

—Desde el verano —respondió susurrando.

La habitación giró y Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlar el mareo y las náuseas. ¿Desde el verano? Casi cuatro meses. Su corazón bombeaba acelerado. Se levantó y abrazó a su hijo fuertemente. Necesitaba agarrarse de algo, porque sentía que la tierra se abría a sus pies y él caía.

La realidad de la enfermedad de Scorpius había llegado. Estaba pasando. Se sentía devastado, enojado y un sinfín de cosas más. No podía pensar con claridad. Todo era tan repentino, aunque sólo para él, porque al parecer Scorpius ya tenía meses viviendo con los síntomas en silencio.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó a duras penas. El nudo en su garganta no le dejaba hablar.

—No podía, tenía miedo. Lo siento —dijo, abrazando con más fuerza a Draco.

—Tenemos que contactar a Yorkshire —dijo, soltando el abrazo y mirando fijamente a su hijo —. Tal vez ir a casa.

—¡No! A casa no — suplicó —. Me prometiste que podía estar en Hogwarts. Te juro que no volveré a ocultarte nada, pero por favor papá déjame quedarme.

—Scorpius tu enfermedad no es para tomársela a la ligera —dijo Draco, con tristeza.

—Lo sé, pero podemos arreglárnoslas. Ella puede venir a verme acá o mandar a alguien. O podemos visitarla los fines de semana. Papá, por favor. Sólo quiero tratar de tener una vida normal, hasta que llegue el momento…

Draco miró a su hijo con pesar. Sentía su corazón partirse en pedazos. La oscuridad había vuelto a su vida, pero se había jurado que haría todo lo posible por que Scorpius fuera feliz, hasta lo último.

* * *

><p>—¡Scorpius!<p>

Apartó la mirada del libro y dirigió sus ojos hacia el rubio que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Jovencito Malfoy — volvió a llamar el profesor Flitwick esta vez parado frente a ellos. Albus tuvo el impulso de darle un codazo para que su compañero saliera de su ensoñación, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Realmente no tenía esa confianza con el rubio. Al fin y al cabo sólo eran compañeros de casa.

—Scorpius —dijo una voz alarmada no muy lejos de ellos. Era la voz de la chica Slytherin con la que Malfoy siempre hablaba. Al parecer eso sí logró penetrar en la mente de su compañero porque miró a todos lados.

Lucía bastante desorientado y un poco asustado.

—Lo siento profesor —dijo, acomodando su tintero y pasando las páginas de su libro de encantamientos. Albus imaginó que era para mostrar que estaba nuevamente prestando atención.

—No se distraiga, esta lección es muy importante —dijo el profesor con el ceño fruncido, pero Albus pudo notar que no lucía realmente enojado. Había un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

—Sí, discúlpeme profesor. No volverá a pasar —dijo, pero sus palabras no sonaban sinceras. ¿Sería porque sabía que sí volvería a pasar?

No era la primera vez que un profesor le llamaba la atención a Malfoy por distraído. El chico era muy inteligente cuando estaba física y mentalmente presente. Y no era por entrar en juicio o criticar, pero por muy inteligente que fuera se distraía de una manera asombrosa. Algunas veces era como si no supiera donde estaba. Otras olvidaba cosas muy elementales.

La verdad es que no tenía nada en contra de los Malfoy. El chico no se metía con nadie y era muy sociable con todos los de la casa y con los Slytherins. El profesor Malfoy por muy serio y adusto que fuera, era muy buen profesor, sin importar lo que dijeran sus tíos. Al principio no le prestó mucha atención al chico y tampoco lo hacía ahora, pero sí le estaba llegando a irritar la actitud que se cargaba. Un par de veces les habían quitado puntos por su culpa. Ya casi estaban terminando el año y Albus no llegaba a comprender qué pasaba con él.

Su curiosidad Ravenclaw no lo dejaba en paz cada vez que notaba cosas extrañas en Scorpius. Como cuando se agarraba la pierna o el brazo. Al principio Albus pensaba que era por dolor, pero después notó que le temblaban. O cuando hablaba con alguien, o estaba en clases, y el chico simplemente se desconectaba. Varias veces lo encontró rebuscando por toda la habitación cosas. Al parecer siempre perdía algo o no recordaba donde las dejaba. Al principio pensaba que era despistado, pero luego mostraba tal lucidez y agilidad mental que lo hacía dudar.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase y Albus parpadeó sorprendido. Bueno, al parecer Malfoy no era el único que se distraía.

Recogió sus cosas con rapidez y caminó hacia el comedor. Estaba muerto de hambre.

—Ey Albus —escuchó la voz de Rose a sus espaldas. Detuvo sus pasos hasta que su prima estuvo a su lado y retomó sus pasos hacia el comedor—, ¿qué tal la clase?

—Bien, ya sabes, los últimos detalles antes de los exámenes finales —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros —. No puedo creer que el año esté por acabar.

—Sí, yo tampoco. Pero siento que fue un buen año — le dijo sonriendo. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al llegar al comedor se despidió de Rose, que se encaminó a su mesa de Gryffindor y él tomó asiento en la suya de Ravenclaw. Sentía que el año había pasado volando. Su hermano pasó a su lado dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y sin detener sus pasos siguió hasta la mesa de los leones.

Albus sonrió. Había sido un buen año. No como James había predicho, pero un buen año al fin y al cabo. Su mamá y Lily habían pasado Halloween y Navidad con ellos. Y había sido genial. Y aunque no estaba en Gryffindor, su casa era muy buena, de hecho era perfecta para él. Había hecho varios amigos, pero igual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus primos. Rose siempre le decía que necesitaba de un mejor amigo, que por el amor a Merlín no fuera familiar suyo, pero Albus sinceramente no se veía confiando en nadie más que en su familia.

La noticia del intento de suicidio de Albus no había llegado a los periódicos. Lo único que habían dicho es que estaba internado por una "recaída emocional". No quiso ni pensar en lo que había hecho la tía Hermione para lograr ocultar semejante noticia. Pero igual le estaba agradecido. Esa era una de las razones por las que nunca tendría un amigo de verdad que no fuera familiar suyo. Él había vivido algo muy intenso y no creía que nadie lo pudiera comprender. Sería su secreto y su pasado. Y Esperaba que así se quedara.

Se sentía bien, muy bien de hecho. Su familia, aunque no estaba unida como antes, era feliz. Tener a su papá en la escuela era grandioso. El ser profesor había cambiado mucho a su papá, lo había vuelto más comprensivo y más relajado. Y a él interactuar con otras personas y estar siempre ocupado le hacía bien. Lo apartaba de pensamientos deprimentes y de la soledad. Sabía que aún había algo roto dentro de él, pero mientras que pudiera ignorarlo, estaría bien.

* * *

><p>Se sentía ansioso e impaciente. Había sobrevivido a su primer año y ahora, en camino para el segundo lo volvía inquieto. Deseaba estar en Hogwarts, en su sala común, en su habitación, hablar con sus compañeros, dar clases y estudiar. Necesitaba volver a sentirse normal.<p>

El verano había sido una larga tortura de exámenes y todo tipo de pruebas. La medimaga Yorkshire, después de haberlos asistido durante todo el año, para verano le remitió el caso a uno de sus colegas. Al principio su padre había estado muy disgustado con la idea, pero el nuevo medimago había demostrado ser muy competente. En esos meses de verano había logrado perfeccionar una poción que le serviría contra los temblores que le daban en los pies y manos. Le había enseñado trucos de relajación y ejercicios para enfocar la mente cuando perdía la memoria. Se sentía muy cómodo con él y habían acordado en que se verían tres veces al mes en Hogwarts.

—En caso de alguna emergencia no dudes en contactarme —le había dicho con esa amable sonrisa que al parecer era tan característica de él.

Algunas veces tener a ese hombre muy de cerca ponía nervioso a Scorpius. No en el mal sentido, más bien en el bueno. Si es que existía algo como los nervios buenos.

Sintió como el tren disminuía su marcha y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para bajar.

Austin, Jason y Johanna salieron antes que él. No encontraba su libro de transfiguraciones. ¿Dónde lo había puesto? Se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Odiaba eso, estar desorientado y olvidar cosas. Respiró hondo e hizo un recuento de sus acciones.

—¿Malfoy? —escuchó que lo llamaban desde la puerta. Volteo a ver quién era y se topó con la mirada extrañada de Albus Potter— ¿Pasa algo?

—No encuentro mi libro de transfiguraciones —dijo, su respiración se estaba agitando de nuevo ¿Dónde rayos estaba su maldito libro?

—De seguro se lo prestaste a alguien —dijo su compañero, encogiéndose de hombros.

Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada. Claro, como no era su libro, se lo tomaba a la ligera.

—Por supuesto que no se lo preste a alguien —dijo, molesto y de repente recordó que ciertamente sí se lo había prestado a alguien—. Jason —susurró.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Mc Millan en esto?

—Le presté mi libro y supongo que olvidó devolvérmelo —dijo recordando cómo habían hablado de transformaciones en invertebrados y le había pedido el libro para ver algo.

—Bueno, entonces vamos antes de que el tren comience andar— dijo Potter con aprensión.

Scorpius recogió sus cosas y caminó a pasos apresurados con Potter por delante. Cuando llegaron a la estación sólo quedaba un carruaje y al parecer ellos eran los únicos que faltaban.

—Que suerte que éste nos esperaba —comentó Potter señalando al Thestral que ninguno podía ver.

Suspiró aliviado cuando el carruaje comenzó andar. Por un momento temió que no llegarían a Hogwarts. Aunque el profesor Potter o su padre habrían ido a buscarlos si no los veían en el banquete.

Ya se podía imaginar la cara de su padre. Pobre, se pondría histérico.

De repente su pie comenzó a moverse primero lentamente luego con más violencia.

_Oh no, oh no, frente a Potter no, por favor. _

Puso amabas manos sobre su pierna y trató de recordar donde estaba la poción. ¿ En su mochila? ¿O la había metido en el bolsillo de su túnica? ¡Maldita memoria!

—Malfoy ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Potter, sonando genuinamente preocupado.

—Nada, no me pasa nada —dijo, apretando los dientes. Los espasmos se estaban volviendo dolorosos.

—Malfoy —dijo, sentándose a su lado—, dime qué te pasa. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Scorpius no lo quiso mirar, no estaba listo para miradas de preocupación o compasión o lo que fuera, que no viniera de su padre o sus medimagos.

—Mi poción —dijo, a punto de gritar del dolor. Sus músculos se quejaban del movimiento violento al que estaban siendo sometidos—. No sé, no recuerdo donde la puse — dijo, no muy seguro de haberse hecho entender. No podía ni pensar.

De pronto sintió unas manos recorrerle los muslos, las manos, el pecho. Y comenzaron a rebuscar en su túnica.

—¿Es ésta? —dijo Potter, sosteniendo un vial con líquido azul. Asintió rápidamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Potter descorchó el vial y lo acercó a sus labios. Bebió lo más despacio que pudo para no atragantarse. Poco a poco su pierna se fue calmando y el dolor se fue mitigando.

Sabía que Potter lo estaba mirando, pero no podía reunir el valor a mirarlo de vuelta.

—Gracias —susurró. Se sentía completamente humillado. Su secreto ya dejaría de ser secreto. Lo más seguro es que a penas llegaran al comedor Potter le contaría lo que sucedió a todos su primos y al final del banquete todos sabrían que Scorpius estaba enfermo.

—No le diré a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa —dijo Potter, y Scorpius no puedo evitar mirarlo. Parecía sincero—. ¿Qué fue eso Malfoy? No es la primera vez que veo tu pierna temblar, algunas veces es un brazo. Aunque nunca lo había visto con tanta violencia.

—Es una enfermedad que tengo, no es nada de importancia. Estoy tomando pociones para curarlo —mintió aunque dijo algunos pincelazos de verdad.

Potter lo miró con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada. Llegaron al castillo y bajaron rápidamente. El banquete estaba a punto de comenzar. Apenas entraron al comedor Scorpius se dejó envolver por el calor y familiaridad del lugar. Por las risas y conversaciones a su alrededor. Tomó asiento y le sonrió a sus compañeros, que entre risas y susurros contaban que habían hecho durante el verano.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar la mirada escrutiñadora de Albus Potter.

* * *

><p>Miró hacia la ventana y pudo ver escobas a lo lejos: suponía que eran James y el resto del equipo de Gyrffindor, practicando para el partido contra Slytherin el próximo fin de semana. Recordó la emoción que le producían esos momentos. El inventar tácticas, formaciones y, sobre todo, el volar.<p>

Harry extrañaba volar. James siempre estaba ocupado con sus amigos y primos para hacerlo y Albus siempre estaba estudiando o leyendo. Cierto que para las vacaciones de invierno habían hecho el clásico Potter vs Weasley, pero no era lo mismo. Hablaría con sus hijos y pediría el campo una tarde para volar con ellos. No creía que le molestara a Madam Hooch, al fin y al cabo Malfoy volaba todo el tiempo con su hijo.

De hecho Malfoy siempre estaba haciendo cosas con su hijo que un profesor no debería hacer. Tenía al niño muy consentido. Ya había escuchado comentarios de sus sobrinos y otros Gryffindor de cómo Malfoy llevaba a Scorpius a Hogsmeade en días de semana o a veces pasaban los fines de semana en casa. Las lechuzas de ese niño llegaban todas las mañanas con una absurda cantidad de dulces y otras cosas.

No que Harry tuviera algo en contra del niño, Scorpius era un estudiante ejemplar, aunque a decir verdad lo había agarrado distraído un par de veces en su clase. Cosa que nunca pasaba, ya que a los jóvenes les gustaba la forma didáctica en que enseñaba Harry.

—Buenas tardes, sexy profesor —dijo alguien desde la puerta. Harry no se movió de su posición junto a la ventana. Sus sentidos alertas hasta que poco a poco fue reconociendo la magia de Jonathan y se relajó—. Vaya, por la posición de tus hombros supongo que pasé la prueba de amenaza.

Jonathan caminó hasta él y le abrazó por la espalda, depositando un pequeño beso en su nuca.

—No es que no aprecie tu visita, ni mucho menos, pero ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, tomando las manos de Jonathan entre las suyas y recostando su cuerpo en el pecho de su novio.

—Tenía una consulta con un paciente —le susurró en el oído para luego morderle el lóbulo.

—¿Tienes un paciente en Hogwarts? —preguntó distraídamente. Los labios que se estaban deslizando por su cuello no lo dejaban concentrar.

—Siempre tan despistado, amor —susurró en cuello y rió un poco. Sentir como el pecho de Jonathan subía y baja mientras reía y el calor que emanaba lo tenía ido. Ya más nada existía, sólo esos labios y ese cuerpo apretado detrás de él.

Harry se dio la vuelta y beso con desbordada pasión esos labios que lo tenían loco. Su novio respondió con igual intensidad al principio luego intentó terminar el beso, pero Harry quería más, mucho más y se lo hizo saber restregando su erección en la pierna de su novio.

Jonathan tomó el rostro de Harry con ambas manos y como si de un hechizo de pégalo todo se tratase lo separó con dificultad de su boca.

—Harry —dijo sin aliento—, lo sé, pero estamos en tu salón de clase. No creo que sea prudente que los estudiantes nos encuentren… o alguno de tus sobrinos o, Morgana no lo permita, tus hijos.

La realidad de donde estaban volvió a Harry, se sonrojó violentamente.

—Debes pensar que soy un depravado sexual —susurró el profesor, mirando a su novio coquetamente.

—Con el tiempo que llevamos juntos, no lo pienso. Lo sé —dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación… y exploramos ese lado depravado tuyo? — La mano de Jonathan bajó con lentitud hasta la erección de Harry y éste tuvo que cerrar los ojos para conservar la compostura y no saltar sobre el medimago.

—¿Ya terminaste con tu consulta? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos. Jonathan asintió—. ¿Entonces qué esperamos? — dijo, tomando de la mano a su novio para prácticamente correr hacia su habitación.

—Harry, no corras, que podemos tropezar con… —en una fracción de segundos Jonathan soltó su mano y en la fracción siguiente Harry chocó contra alguien.

Gruñó audiblemente y se levantó con rapidez. Le extendió la mano a quien había tropezado hasta que notó que había sido Malfoy. Uso todo su autocontrol para no apartarla de una vez, y el rubio tampoco la agarró de buenas a primeras. De hecho miraba extrañado entre Jonathan y él.

Bueno, si a esas alturas de la vida Malfoy no sabía que era gay, pues él tampoco se quedaría a explicárselo.

—Tengo apuro, disculpa el tropezón Malfoy —dijo tomando al rubio de la mano y ayudándolo a levantarse—. Nos vemos después.

Y con eso volvió a tomar la mano de su novio y correr. Su habitación estaba cerca y no tenía por qué haber estudiantes o profesores con quienes tropezar en su camino.

* * *

><p>Tropezó con otro estudiante y quiso gritarles a todos que se apartaran de su camino. Hasta que vio a unos estudiantes de Ravenclaw entrando a la sala común y aprovechó eso para entrar él también. Subió a la habitación de su hijo y abrió la puerta con violencia. A su lado estaba el chico que lo había mandado a llamar.<p>

—¿Qué pasa Potter? — preguntó corriendo a la cama de su hijo.

—Es su hijo, esta ido, creo que no recuerda dónde está —dijo el niño, muy preocupado—. Busqué entre sus pociones algo, pero sólo habían para dormir y la de sus temblores.

Draco miró a su estudiante extrañado. ¿Cómo sabía él de los medicamentos de Scorpius? ¿O de la enfermedad en sí? Scorpius nunca había mencionado ser amigo de Potter.

—No, para esto aún no tienen una poción que sirva —explicó, tomando el rostro de su hijo.

—¿Profesor Malfoy, qué tiene su hijo? —preguntó el niño con genuina preocupación. El rostro de su hijo se veía apacible, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados.

—¿Son amigos? —tuvo que preguntar. Potter se sonrojó violentamente y negó con la cabeza—. Entonces no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, sino a Scorpius, lo siento.

Potter asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Potter —le llamó sin, mirarlo.

—No se preocupe profesor, como le dije a su hijo la última vez que lo vi con problemas, no le contaré a nadie —y con eso el chico salió y cerró con suavidad la puerta.

Draco suspiró aliviado. Albus Potter se parecía físicamente a su papá, pero eran muy distintos en personalidad. Si hubiera sido Harry Potter ya estaría gritándole instrucciones de llevarlo a la enfermería o llamar a la directora. De hecho, le hubieran informado a Draco, dos horas después, que Harry Potter había llevado a su hijo a San Mungo o algo así. Siempre haciéndose el héroe.

Su hijo por el contrario, había sido muy cauteloso. Mandó a un niño de primer curso a buscarle e informarle que Scorpius le llamaba con urgencia. Draco había mirado al niño con suspicacia, siempre funcionaba con los de primero y algunas veces con los de segundo para sacarles la verdad. El niño, sin más aclaró rápidamente que Albus Potter era quien le había dicho eso. Albus Potter hablando en nombre de su hijo no podía ser algo bueno.

—Scorpius — llamó a su hijo con voz temblorosa. El medimago Urbanik le había instruido que cuando la memoria o la concentración le fallaran a Scorpius, lo mejor era llamarle por su nombre y aclarar quién es —. Scorpius Malfoy, hijo, soy tu papá.

Los ojos grises de su hijo se enfocaron en él para después cerrarse y al abrirse. Estaba nuevamente la chispa de vida en ellos.

—¿Papá? —preguntó y Draco temió que no lo recordara — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu compañero Albus Potter mandó a llamarme —dijo, mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, papá — dijo levantándose un poco de la cama para abrazar a Draco.

Draco le abrazó con fuerza. Los episodios seguían siendo distantes unos de otros, pero aún así seguían sucediendo. Más los cognitivos que los físicos. En la última visita del medimago les había explicado que las neuronas de Scorpius aún estaban presentando batalla. Por eso aún recordaba cosas, aunque no fuera en el momento, pero que llegaría el punto en que simplemente dejaría de recordarlas.

—Scorpius, tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que me digas la verdad — dijo rompiendo el abrazo y mirando fijamente a su hijo—. ¿Qué tanto sabe Albus?

Su hijo le miró sorprendido, para después poner un rostro inexpresivo. Le iba a mentir.

—Nada que yo sepa. No sé ni por qué te mandó a llamar.

—Curioso que supiera de tus pociones y que mencionara tu último episodio —dijo, levantando una ceja.

—¿Eso hizo? —dijo con un tonó desinteresado— Los Potter son curiosos por naturaleza ¿no? Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez.

Draco nunca había dudado de la inteligencia de su hijo, estaba mejor en Ravenclaw, pero vaya que a veces le salían cosas Slytherins, como eso de usar sus palabras contra él.

—Sí eso dije, pero Albus Potter no es su padre —dijo, algo irritado—. Scorpius, dime la verdad.

—Es el único que sabe —dijo, algo desalentado—. Al inicio de curso, él estaba conmigo en el carruaje y al parecer ha presenciado otras más, pero no había dicho nada.

Draco suspiró, terriblemente cansado. Ya el segundo año estaba por la mitad y Albus Potter sabía algo. Lo más probable es que para tercer o cuarto año ya todos en el colegio lo supieran. A menos que…

—Tienes que contarle la verdad, Scorpius.

—¿A Potter? —preguntó extrañado.

—Claro, piénsalo por un momento hijo. Es tu compañero de casa, te puede cuidar y crear excusas y coartadas cuando algo pase o cuando nos tengamos que ir. —Tomó a su hijo por los hombros—. Ya los estudiantes están hablando sobre lo consentido que te tengo, llevándote a Hogsmeade cuando tú quieras y viajando a casa los fines de semana.

—Pues todos son unos idiotas…

—¡Scorpius! —amonestó Draco.

—Pero sí lo son. ¿Qué acaso me envidian? Ya los quiero ver a ellos saliendo los días de semana a Hogsmeade para ir a un revisado rutinal con su medimago. O ir a casa para ser sometidos a pruebas y exámenes durante el fin de semana, mientras que ellos acá juegan y se divierten —dijo, casi gritando, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Cálmate —pidió, sentándose frente a su hijo en la cama—. No puedes negar que muchas veces sí te llevo a Hogsmeade porque quieres una cerveza de mantequilla o ir a Honeydukes — Scorpius sonrió con picardía—. Creo que sería bueno tener un amigo que sepa toda la verdad.

—Bien, pero estaremos ambos presentes y yo se lo diré —dijo Scorpius luciendo divertido. Draco gruñó exasperado.

—No, tú no. Lo siento hijo, pero tú lo cuentas como si fuera un chiste o algo así —dijo recordando el mes anterior, cuando Blaise los había ido a visitar y Scorpius le había hecho una reseña de todo lo que pasaba con su enfermedad—. Sinceramente es de mal gusto.

—Tengo doce años, tengo derecho a contarlo con gracia —dijo sacándole la lengua a su padre.

—Te parece jocoso que…—tragó en seco, de sólo pensarlo se le cerraba la garganta y su corazón se aceleraba.

—No comiences papá. Si se lo voy a contar a Potter, será a mi manera.

Draco rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. ¿De dónde había sacado esa cualidad de tomarse las cosas a la ligera? ¿De Astoria? A lo mejor era su mecanismo de autoprotección, si era así, tenía un mecanismo para nada Malfoy.

—Ya me puedo imaginar la cara de Potter —dijo con una sonrisa macabra y Draco comenzó a preocuparse de lo que le diría su hijo. Tal vez eso de ser Ravenclaw no le estaba favoreciendo mucho a su hijo.

* * *

><p>—¡Oh! Es como tener una fecha de expiración—dijo Albus con los ojos muy abiertos. Mirando a su compañero de clases, sentado al lado de su padre en el despacho del profesor de pociones.<p>

—¿Una qué? — cuestionó el profesor Malfoy de mala gana.

—Una fecha de expiración. Ya sabe, cuando los productos llegan a esa fecha es porque ya no sir… ven —terminó con un susurró y mentalmente se dio cabezazos con la pared por tan insensible comentario. Escuchó una risita.

—¿Te parece gracioso, Scorpius? —preguntó su padre con tono duro y eso hizo que su hijo rompiera en carcajadas. Albus miró a Scorpius sorprendido, el chico se sostenía la panza como cuando uno se ríe mucho y le duele. Luego miró al profesor Malfoy que luchaba fuertemente por lucir enojado y no unirse a las risas de su hijo—. Suficiente Scorpius.

—Oh, vamos papá. "Fecha de expiración" suena mucho mejor que el tono de voz que usas cuando dices "el día en que…. En que… ya sabes" —dijo imitando a su padre con voz lúgubre—. Creo que prefiero mil veces como lo llama Potter. De ahora en adelante así es como le diremos.

—¿Fecha de expiración? ¿Cómo si fueras una leche que en algún momento se va a poner rancia y habrá que tirarla a la basura? —dijo el profesor Malfoy, luciendo molesto y dolido.

Scropius agachó la cabeza y Albus pudo notar que ya no tenía ni la sombra de las carcajadas de hace un momento.

—Déjame tener esto papá, por favor —susurró. Su papá lo tomó por el rostro con ambas manos y lo miró fijamente.

—Sabes que te doy todo lo que quieras hijo, pero…

—Va a llegar el día en que seré tan inservible como esa leche, tú lo sabes, él lo sabe… —dijo mirando Albus— Yo lo sé. Ya es lo suficientemente triste y doloroso verte luchar con las palabras para ponerme a pensar en el significado. Hay veces en que uno necesita reírse de las desgracias.

—Este no es motivo de risa —susurró, Scorpius lo miró sin decir más. Albus no se atrevía ni a respirar, estaba presenciando un momento muy íntimo entre padre e hijo y deseaba no estar haciéndolo. Se sentía algo incomodo.

—Papá —susurró Scorpius y su padre asintió sonriendo un poco, lo cual hizo que volviera a florecer la amplia sonrisa del chico—. ¡Gracias! — gritó abrazando a su padre.

Albus no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Había escuchado tantas historias espantosas sobre los Malfoys por parte de su tío Ron y su mamá, pero desde el día en que conoció a Scorpius no había dejado de sorprenderse de lo humanos y afectivos y cariñosos que eran. Al menos los Malfoy que él conocía. Se veían tan normales, padre e hijo abrazados, sonriendo. De hecho los había encontrado en esa posición varias veces, pero siempre se iba rápidamente o fingía no ver nada.

Supuso que ahora que sabía la verdad de la enfermedad de Malfoy, presenciaría escenas como esas incontables veces más.

* * *

><p>Draco se soltó del abrazo y poco a poco se fue alejando del cuerpo desnudo a su lado.<p>

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó el hombre a su lado sonando adormilado.

—Sí, tengo que regresar a Hogwarts —dijo, comenzando a vestirse.

—No te vayas aún —dijo apartando las sábanas de su desnudo cuerpo.

Draco prefirió no mirar, porque sabía que el nuevo abogado de la firma que representaba a su familia era condenadamente sexy. No por nada habían pasado 8 horas en la cama.

—Me tengo ir —dijo con más firmeza terminando de vestirse.

—Bien, cuando vuelvas a estar disponible no dudes en mandarme una lechuza —dijo, estirándose felinamente sobre la cama.

Draco apartó la mirada rápidamente de aquel tentador cuerpo y bajo a la chimenea principal del hostal. Pagó la cuenta de la comida, bebida y el alquiler del cuarto y viajo a su oficina por la red flu.

—Malfoy finalmente —dijo una voz sonando aliviada y Draco pensó que estaba alucinando porque la voz le pertenecía a Harry Potter.

—¿Finalmente qué? —dijo, quitándose la capa de viaje.

—Tú hijo —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de que Draco comenzará a entrar en pánico. Tuvo que ser obvia su angustia porque Potter continuó rápidamente—. No, no te preocupes. Él está bien.

Draco suspiró aliviado y quiso entrarle a golpes a Potter. Ya tenían tres años trabajando juntos en Hogwarts y sus ganas irrefrenables de querer maldecir a Potter no desaparecían. Ciertamente no le caía mal, pero Potter eran tan insufrible cuando se ponía en plan de compartir y querer ser amigable.

—Por qué no mejor me dices que quieres Potter para que así desaparezcas de mis aposentos lo más pronto posible —dijo, caminando hacia el pequeño bar en una esquina de su sala.

—Créeme que no quiero estar en tus aposentos Malfoy. Mi novio estaría muy disgustado si se entera que estuve aquí.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu novio, quince? O es que tiene miedo que alguien tan guapo como yo, te haga caer en la tentación —dijo, sonriéndole con malicia. Potter lo miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que molestaba al Gryffindor con algo así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Algo en las ocho horas de sexo con Timothy lo había dejado en un estado de post orgasmo del cual aún no se recuperaba.

—No, yo… por qué… tú… ¿Qué? —dijo Potter, siempre tan elocuente.

—Vamos Potter, no puedes negar que soy apetecible —dijo acercándose al ex auror con movimientos felinos. Al llegar donde el moreno tomo una de sus manos y la colocó en su pecho —. Tócame Potter y dime que no deseas esto —le susurró.

Potter respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba sonrojado. Cerró la mano que tenía sobre su pecho volviéndola un puño bien apretado.

—Malfoy, yo… tengo novio y… él…

—El medimago Urbanik, lo sé —dijo acercando sus labios a la oreja de Potter. Había sido un poco enervante descubrir que el medimago de Scorpius era el novio de Potter, pero mientras el hombre siguiera haciendo su trabajo, realmente no tenía por qué importarle con quién se acostara, aún así no había podido evitar sentir una molestia al respecto—. No te escucho negar tus deseos por mí. —Le mordió el lóbulo con suavidad y le encantó sentir a Potter estremecerse. Esto estaba resultando ser sumamente divertido—. Vamos Potter, hazlo — alentó sin saber realmente qué era lo que decía.

—No, no puedo… yo… —aquellos susurros lo dejaron sorprendido y rápidamente se apartó de Potter y caminó con fingida calma hacia el bar. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada del hombre y trató de controlar la suya.

¿Qué quería decir Potter con "no puedo"? ¿Es que realmente tenía algún tipo de deseos por Draco?

—¿A qué viniste Potter? —dijo, volteándose a mirarlo con una copa de wisky en mano — ¿Pasó algo con mi hijo?

—Sí —dijo mirando a Draco con el ceño fruncido—. Estaba en mi despacho con Albus haciendo la tarea de aritmancia cuando al parecer tuvo un episodio. Su brazo no dejaba de temblar.

—Albus… —comenzó a decir preocupado.

—Sí, Albus le dio rápidamente una poción y los temblores se controlaron. ¿Qué está pasando con tu hijo, Malfoy?

—Creí que McGonagall le había explicado a todos los profesores.

—Oh, es eso —dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par—. Pensé que su enfermedad no aparecería hasta los 20 años.

—El caso de Scorpius es especial —dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin mostrar cuánto le estaba afectando esta conversación. Potter era la última persona con la que quería tener esa conversación. A pesar de que Albus Potter había resultado ser de gran ayuda y ahora era el mejor amigo de su hijo, dudaba que su situación con Harry Potter fuera a ser igual.

—Bueno entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer? —comenzó a decir Potter, sonando terriblemente como el Potter de sus tiempos de escuela— Mi novio es medimago creo que trata casos como ese…

—Él es el medimago de Scorpius —cortó Draco, sintiendo nuevamente los celos.

—¿En serio, Jonathan? —cuestionó, con una amplia sonrisa y Draco rodó los ojos. Esa manera estúpida en que Potter mencionaba el nombre de su novio era irritante—. Qué bueno, Jonathan es estupendo en su trabajo. Es una enfermedad muy personal para él ya que perdió a su mamá y su hermana por ella.

Draco recordó vagamente haber escuchado algo así años atrás cuando habían visitado a Yorkshire para ver los resultados de Scorpius. Ahora que lo pensaba, él había sido quien entregó los resultados.

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarles, Malfoy? —preguntó, demasiado entusiasta.

—Potter —gruño Draco—. No hay mago tenebroso que acabar o mortífagos que atrapar. Sólo somos mi hijo y yo peleando contra una enfermedad que lo quiere acabar.

—Lo sé, Malfoy —dijo, acercándose a él y colocando una mano en el hombro de Draco—, pero no tienen que ser sólo ustedes dos. Al menos déjame estar allí como apoyo o ayuda en lo que pueda. Scorpius tiene a Albus, ¿por qué no puedes tú tener a alguien a tu lado?

El corazón de Draco se apretujó de manera extraña, esas palabras le habían llegado de alguna forma que no entendía y la mirada suave del idiota de Potter tampoco lo ayudaba a esclarecer. Pero el pensar en tener a Potter a su lado sonaba muy bien, aún faltaba lo peor de la enfermedad de su hijo e imaginarse solo en esos momentos no era algo alentador.

—Está bien Potter —dijo, soltando un suspiro.

—Harry —aclaró el moreno—. Ahora que somos amigos nos podemos llamar por nuestros nombres, Draco. —Escucharlo mencionar su nombre provocó otro apretujón más. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso.

—Yo no he dicho nada de ser amigos— dijo Draco serio, y al ver la cara de asombro de Potter… Harry, sonrió de medio lado—. Gracias, Harry —dijo saboreando ambas palabras nunca antes usadas por él. Se sentía bien.

* * *

><p>Si no fuera por el detalle de que Scorpius estaba enfermo, podría decir que su vida iba de maravillas. Las clases iban muy bien, su mamá y Lily le escribían todas las semanas y ya había acordado con su papá el visitar a su amigo para las vacaciones de invierno.<p>

—¡Ey enano! —gritó James corriendo hacia él— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, pasando una mano por sus hombros y guiándolo hacia el gran comedor.

—Bien, iba almorzar ¿y tú? —dijo, mirando a su hermano mayor con suspicacia.

—No me mires así, tengo tiempo sin hablar contigo —dijo James, sonriendo con picardía.

—Ayer cenamos con papá y la tía Luna.

—¿Te molesta que quiera pasar tiempo contigo? —preguntó, fingiendo resentimiento.

—James, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó soltando un suspiro cansado— Estoy bien, enserio.

—Lo sé, te ves bien —dijo sin mirar a su hermano.

Albus no dijo nada más, esperando la verdadera razón por la que su hermano lo escoltaba al comedor. En el camino todos saludaban emocionados a James. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante eso. Era como si su hermano fuera una estrella de rock o algo así.

—Hola Potters —dijo alguien a su lado pasando su brazo por encima del brazo de James en su hombro.

—Reciento bastante el hecho de que sólo seas un enclenque de segundo año y estés de mi tamaño —dijo Albus, mirando mal a su primo.

—Qué te puedo decir primito, son los genes Weasley —dijo Hugo sonriendo con picardía, algo que sin duda se le había pegado de James.

—Yo también soy Weasley —dijo Albus resentido.

—¡Mírate! —dijo Hugo— Eres más Potter que otra cosa.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual me estén acosando? —preguntó Albus cruzándose de brazos.

—Nadie te esta acosando —dijo James.

—Yo voy al comedor, tengo hambre —dijo Hugo frotándose el estomago—. ¿Tienes hambre James?

—Bastante —dijo, frotándose el estomago también—. Oye Hugo, ¿adivina con quién hable ayer?

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Hugo con una voz que sonaba demasiado actuada para los gustos de Albus.

—Con el capitán del equipo de Quiddittch de Gryffindor —dijo alegremente James.

—Tú eres el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, James —dijo de mala gana Albus.

—Calla enano, esta conversación es entre leones —dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermano.

—¿Entonces por qué me tienen aprisionado?

—¿Y qué dijo? —preguntó Hugo emocionado.

—¡En serio Hugo! —dijo molesto ¿Qué les daban a estos Gryffindors para ser tan absurdos? O tal vez no eran los Gryffindors, sino el gen Weasley. El tío George era así algunas veces.

—Dijo que las pruebas son el próximo viernes porque el sábado son las de los Ravenclaw .

—¡Genial! Iré a las pruebas —dijo sonando absurdamente emocionado—, ¿y tu Albus?

—Sí, supongo que iré a verte el viernes.

—No, me refiero a tus pruebas —dijo Hugo riendo.

¡Oh, con que de eso se trataba todo ese circo!

—No fui a las pruebas el año pasado ¿Por qué habría de ir este año? —dijo, tratando de sonar desinteresado. La verdad es que no le gustaba hacia donde iba la conversación.

—Este año es diferente —dijo James emocionado—. Vamos Al, eres tan bueno como mis padres en la escoba, eso es el gen Potter —dijo dándole un golpecito a Hugo—. Seguro tu equipo necesita de un buen buscador.

—Claro, Carlston se graduó el año pasado —concordó Hugo—. El puesto está disponible.

—No quiero jugar al Quidditch —dijo Albus molesto. De repente la fuerza de los dos Gryffindors detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres jugar al Quiddicth? —preguntó James, sonando nada amistoso.

—¿Cómo no vas a querer jugar al Quidditch? —dijo Hugo retirando su mano del hombro de Albus al igual que James—. Eres un Potter y un Weasley. Amamos jugar al Quidditch.

—Sí, me encanta jugar al Quidditch, pero no quiero formar parte del equipo —dijo Albus apenado. Su primo y hermano lo miraban bastante feo.

—¿Por tus estudios? Si eres un genio Albus —dijo Hugo, dándole unas palmadas en el brazo.

—No, no es por los estudios —dijo James con voz seria y el corazón de Albus se aceleró. Realmente no quería tener esta conversación—. Entiendo que él no pueda ser parte del equipo Al, pero no por eso tú tienes que…

—No es eso —dijo Albus sonando un poco desesperado—. Simplemente no quiero formar parte del equipo.

—¿Te estás aislando de nuevo? —preguntó Hugo, realmente preocupado.

Albus sintió pena por su primo, después de todo, cuando Lily se fue eran prácticamente ellos dos. Rose como era una chica, no le interesaban mucho los juegos de acción que ellos jugaban.

—No es eso…

—Sí es eso —lo cortó James—, y estas usando a Scorpius como excusa —la mirada que le dedico James, dejó Albus frío—. Ve a las pruebas Albus.

Y con eso James y Hugo siguieron su camino al gran comedor. Quiso moverse, pero las palabras de su hermano lo habían dejado conmocionado. ¿Se estaba aislando?

—Tu hermano tiene razón —dijo una voz cerca de él—, deberías ir a las pruebas.

—Scorpius —dijo sorprendido al ver a su amigo a pocos pasos de él—. ¿Escuchaste toda la conversación?

—Algo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando Albus del brazo—. ¿Por qué tu primo te preguntó si te estaba aislando? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Albus reanudó sus pasos hacia el comedor y evitó mirar a Scorpius. Su intento de suicidio no era algo de lo que quería hablar, y menos con alguien que tenía sus días contados.

—No es nada de importancia.

—Sonaba bastante importante —dijo Scorpius con voz baja. Albus lo volteo a ver, su amigo lo miraba con tristeza.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunto el moreno preocupado.

—Sí, pasó algo —dijo mirando al suelo.

—Oh no, Scorp lamento no haber estado allí —se comenzó a disculpar rápidamente.

—No, no fue nada de eso —dijo moviendo las manos, tratando de detener las disculpas de Albus—. Es sólo que… bueno tengo un problema.

—Yo diría que tienes varios —dijo Albus jocosamente. Scorpius le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Tengo un amigo, que es muy bueno al Quiddittch y no quiere entrar al equipo por mi culpa —dijo sonando muy triste.

—Scorpius, no es eso —dijo gruñendo.

—¿Entonces por qué? —preguntó molesto el rubio.

—No puedo estar en el equipo, estudiar y… —tragó audiblemente.

—Estar pendiente de mí —concluyó Scorpius—. Lo sé. No eres mi niñero, Albus. O mi enfermero o…. —suspiró audiblemente— eres mi mejor amigo.

—Sí, Scorp pero…

—Nada de peros, irás a las pruebas —dijo con voz firme—, yo voy a estar bien.

Albus asintió. Al llegar al comedor tomaron asiento junto a sus compañeros de cuarto y entablaron conversación.

Albus fingía prestar atención, pero su mente trataba de planear algo para eludir las pruebas de Quiddittch. Tal vez en otros tiempos le hubiera encantado formar parte del equipo, pero ahora tenía a Scorpius, y su amigo lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>El comedor estaba completamente lleno. Las risas de los estudiantes inundaban el lugar. Había tanto ruido que no podía ni pensar. Tal vez eso de no pensar era algo bueno.<p>

Miró a la mesa de su hijo. Esa noche iban a tener una gran celebración en la sala común. No sólo habían ganado la copa de Quidditch gracias al nuevo buscador, Albus Potter, sino que también habían ganado la Copa de las Casas.

Scorpius se veía radiante de felicidad, como nunca lo había visto. No, mentía, desde que Albus había entrado a su vida su hijo se veía muy feliz.

No pudo evitar mirar con disimulo a Harry. La sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía ver aún más guapo. Tenía ese brillo de padre orgulloso. Volvió su mirada a los estudiantes. No era bueno el pensar en Potter y lo guapo que era.

—Draco —llamó alguien de tras de él. Su corazón se aceleró, pero por lo menos no lucía sobresaltado—, va haber una gran celebración en la sala común de Ravenclaw ¿qué te parece si nos unimos a la celebración?

—Harry, por mucho que tus estudiantes piensen que eres lo mejor, no creo que te quieran en su celebración. Sigues siendo su profesor y nadie quiere un profesor en su fiesta —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Lo sé, me refería a que celebráramos solos tú y yo, en mi despacho —susurró Harry y su traicionero cuerpo no dudó en estremecerse—. En estos momentos, ambos somos padres muy orgullosos y eso hay que celebrarlo.

—Siempre he sido un padre orgulloso Potter —dijo Draco sonando lo más arrogante que podía, para fastidiar a Harry, pero una leve sonrisa le delataba la mentira.

—Me imagino que sí. Scorpius es excepcional —dijo mirando a los niños riendose en la mesa de Ravenclaw—. ¿Qué dices?

—Me parece bien ¿Nos vemos en una hora? —dijo corriendo su asiento para ponerse en pie.

Harry no le miraba, de hecho miraba a los niños con el ceño fruncido. Volteó su mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Algo pasaba con Scorpius. Estaba callado y lucía algo retraído. Albus hablaba con sus compañeros con una sonrisa forzada. Al parecer se estaba despidiendo, porque tomó a Scorpius de la mano, lo puso de pie y caminaron a la salida del comedor.

Albus lo miró con preocupación. Draco trató de moverse lo más tranquilamente posible hacia la salida para no llamar la atención. Pudo notar a Harry caminando a su lado.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó rápidamente Harry a su hijo cuando estaban fuera del comedor— Vamos a mi habitación, está más cerca —dijo mirando a Draco, el cual asintió y tomó de la mano a su hijo.

—Estábamos hablando sobre el partido final y de repente comenzó a tartamudear —dijo Albus, muy agitado—. Todos lo miraban así que comencé hablar yo, para desviarlos de él. Creo que lo mejor será que descanse.

—Sí, Albus en eso tienes razón —dijo Draco, tratando de sonar como si su vida no se estuviera haciendo pedazos.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido. La enfermedad progresaba a pasos agigantados y la solución parecía tan distante.

—Lo siento Albus, pero me llevaré a Scorpius a mi habitación —dijo Draco pasando una mano por el hombro de su hijo—, tú regresa al comedor y celebra con tus compañeros.

—Profesor Malfoy, lo último que quiero ahora mismo es celebrar —dijo Albus, un poco molesto—. Scorpius es mi mejor amigo y no quiero estar separado de él en estos momentos.

—Albus —dijo Harry colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo—, Scorpius necesita descansar y tu también. ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo esta noche?

—Papá, no es que quiera rechazarte, pero quiero estar con Scorpius. Yo…

—Albus —dijo su hijo suavemente y el moreno corrió a su lado—, lo siento, pero quiero pasar la noche con mi papá.

La mirada de dolor y resentimiento en Albus Potter, lo dejó sin aliento. Tan parecido a su padre: sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos. Draco sintió un poco de pena por el pobre Albus. El chico sólo quería ayudar. Algunas veces parecía que su mundo era Scorpius.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir Scorpius y bajo la mirada.

Entendía ese gesto en su hijo, él tampoco podía mirar a Albus a la cara.

—Claro, lo entiendo —susurró Albus.

Scorpius comenzó a caminar y Draco se puso en marcha junto con él. Miró por encima de su hombro a Albus: Harry lo abrazaba y le susurraba cosas. Observó a su hijo, quien lucía bastante triste.

* * *

><p>Suspiró aliviado cuando Albus, con una amplia sonrisa, apagó las velas. Hace cuatro años esas velas habían sido apagadas con silenciosas lágrimas.<p>

Todos gritaron y felicitaron a Albus, para después, como era tradición Weasley, comenzar a pedir el pastel. Ya sea gritado o cantado en tonos inventados.

Molly reía cargando el dulce a la cocina, mientras que Ginny y Hermione le iban a ayudar.

Los más jóvenes corrieron al patio a jugar, mientras que los adultos se acomodaban unos en la sala y otros en el comedor.

—¿Tan solito Harry? —preguntó Draco detrás suyo, sorprendiéndolo.

—No creo que alguien pueda estar solo con tantas personas en la casa —dijo Harry riendo.

—Me imagino —dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor.

Harry quiso imaginarse cómo se vería el cumpleaños de Albus desde la perspectiva de Draco, pero supo que después de tantos años con los Weasley le sería muy difícil ser objetivo.

—Gracias por venir con Scorpius —dijo Harry mirando hacia la ventana del patio, donde al parecer se dividían en equipo para jugar algo.

—No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo —dijo Draco mirando igual que Harry a los chicos—. ¿Y tu novio, Potter? ¿Dónde está el buen medimago Urbanik?

—Mañana regresa de Venezuela, ya sabes, estudiando casos de Huntington. Al parecer es el país con más casos en el mundo muggle —dijo distraídamente.

—Esperemos que no te descuide de tanto trabajo —dijo con rostro inexpresivo. Harry lo miró boqui abierto. No podía creer que Draco estuviera usando una frase tan trillada.

—Él no me descuida —aclaró sonrojándose—. De hecho me tiene muy bien cuidado.

Draco rió ante eso y negó con la cabeza. Harry no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba y prefería no preguntar.

—Y a ti Draco, ¿quién te cuida? —dijo, levantando una ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te vas ofrecer al trabajo? —dijo, mirando a Harry de frente.

La mirada de Draco era penetrante y eso para ser sinceros lo ponía muy nervioso. Los dedos de Harry cosquilleaban al igual que sus labios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se mordió el labio inferior para detener el hormigueo.

Al parecer eso llamo la atención de los ojos de Draco, los cuales se posaron sobre sus labios y su mirada se tornó hambrienta.

Harry tragó seco. Y trató de no hacer ningún movimiento. Se sentía como un pequeño ratón frente a una muy peligrosa serpiente. Sus labios estaban secos, e inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por ellos. La boca de Draco se abrió y Harry gimió internamente. Estaba provocando a Draco sin querer. Tenía que salir de allí ya.

—Voy a… ayudar a Molly con el pastel —dijo en voz baja, temiendo alterar a la serpiente.

Draco pestañó varias veces y miró a Harry extrañado.

—Ya sabes, somos muchos y Ginny y Hermione no se dan abasto —dijo, mientras que daba cuidadosos pasos hacia atrás—, ya sabes, muchos niños que quieren dulces.

—Y Weasleys —dijo bromeando Draco. Harry suspiró aliviado y rió ante el comentario.

—Sí y Weasleys. Ahora regreso —dijo antes de irse rápidamente a la cocina.

—Harry, qué sorpresa verte por aquí —dijo Hermione de broma—. ¿Vienes ayudar?

—No, de hecho le estoy huyendo a mi imprudencia —dijo Harry sin aliento.

—¿Desde cuándo le huyes a tu imprudencia? —preguntó Ginny riendo. Harry la fulminó con la mirada, resistiendo las ganas de reír con ella. Las cosas con Ginny habían mejorado bastante. Ambos con pareja y sin rencor por los errores cometidos, habían logrado en cierta forma llevar algo parecido a una amistad.

—Desde que esa imprudencia se llama Draco Malfoy —dijo sonrojándose.

Molly dejó caer el cuchillo, Ginny levantó una ceja y Hermione lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No que hayamos hecho algo —comenzó hablar rápidamente—, de hecho nada a pasado. Ni pasará, porque yo estoy con John y él… bueno, él…

—Harry —le cortó Hermione— Tú nunca le huyes a la imprudencia y mucho menos a Malfoy. ¿Realmente te gusta?

—No me gusta. Me cae bien —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo somos amigos.

—Bien —dijo Molly recogiendo el cuchillo y tomando uno limpio—, porque Jonathan me gusta bastante para ti. No que tengamos algo en contra de Draco Malfoy, pero Jonathan es adorable.

Ginny y Hermione asintieron concordando con las palabras de Molly y Harry tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. Sí Jonathan era adorable, pero Draco también.

* * *

><p>Jonathan Urbanik sería el tipo número dos en la "lista de hombres que me quiero follar. ¡Ya!", si no fuera porque era el novio del tipo número uno.<p>

Trataba de ignorar el detalle de que él no se estuviera follando a ninguno de los dos. Juntos o separados. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de pensar en otra cosa que lo distrajera que no envolviera a Harry con el medimago o a Harry con cualquiera que no fuera él. Como lo pulcro que el medimago tenía su despacho o la estúpida foto que había de Urbanik y Harry en un pequeño portaretrato de madera justo al lado de la ventana.

Scorpius lo tomó de la mano. Seguramente para calmar sus nervios. Y Draco regresó sus pensamientos a su hijo. Se veía un poco apagado. Por suerte el verano ya terminaba y dentro de un par de días volvería a Hogwarts con Albus.

Y él volvería con… Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente. ¿Realmente estaba pensando en Potter de esa manera?

—Hola, disculpen la demora —dijo el medimago entrando al despacho con una amplia sonrisa. Draco trató de sonreír, pero el hecho de que el hombre tuviera un par de botones sueltos y la camisa arrugada le daba una idea clara de por qué había demorado.

—No hay problema. ¿Cómo esta Harry? —preguntó, sonando algo molesto. Scorpius lo miró asombrado, pero el medimago comenzó a reír.

—Está bien, está muy bien. Ya va camino a Hogwarts, así que se estaba despidiendo. Me contaba que los chicos decidieron irse en el tren así que organizaron una pijamada con todos los primos y George —les contó sonreído y tomando asiento—. Son muy amigos de los Potter ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, Albus es mi mejor amigo —dijo Scorpius con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso es bueno, Scorpius —dijo con voz suave—. Albus necesita de un gran amigo —la forma lúgubre con que lo dijo descolocó un poco a Draco.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Draco dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

—Es un asunto familiar —dijo misteriosamente Urbanik—. Bien, Scorpius ya tengo los nuevos resultados —cambió de tema, mirando fijamente a su hijo—. Lamento decirte que las noticias no son buenas.

—No estaba esperando buenas noticias —dijo Scorpius frunciendo el ceño—. A menos de que exista la posibilidad de que esta enfermedad desaparezca sola —dijo bromeando.

Draco rodó los ojos. Algunas veces los comentarios de su hijo eran demasiado inapropiados.

—No, de momento no se desaparece sola, y aún no tenemos una cura para ella —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—¿Cuáles son las noticias? Ambos tenemos que regresar a casa para empacar —dijo Draco tratando de fingir calma—, ya sabe que las clases comienzan en un par de días.

—Sí, claro —dijo, moviendo papeles tratando de lucir ocupado. Lo cual significaba que las noticias eran realmente malas. Draco respiró hondo, tratando de prepararse para lo peor—. Tu enfermedad se está desarrollando demasiado rápido, Scorpius. A este paso no tendrás otros cinco años.

Draco apretó el agarre que tenía con Scorpius y soltó lentamente el aire.

—Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer, por lo menos para ralentizar el proceso, o qué se yo, detenerlo momentáneamente… —dijo desesperado.

—Lo siento Draco, pero de momento….

Y Draco no lo soportó más, estaba harto de esa mierda.

—De momento… de momento… Me dices que mi hijo morirá a los 17 años y lo único que tienes para mi es NADA porque DE MOMENTO… —gritó Draco poniéndose de pie y golpeando con una mano el escritorio.

El medimago estaba sorprendido, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Lo siento Draco…

—¡Deja de decir que lo sientes y haz algo maldita sea! —terminó gritando presa de la desesperación. Jaló a Scorpius del brazo y ambos salieron del despacho del medimago.

—Papá —susurró Scorpius.

—Scorpius —dijo mirando a su hijo, quien lucía bastante asustado—, lo siento, no me quise comportar así.

—No, tranquilo, lo entiendo —dijo abrazándolo.

—Voy a dejarte donde Albus un par de horas —dijo abrazando fuertemente a su hijo—. ¿Te parece bien? Quizás hasta lo puedes ayudar a organizar la pijamada.

—Sí —respondió bajito. Draco trató de calmarse para poder aparecer donde los Potter.

* * *

><p>—Albus, toma asiento.<p>

Albus miró la silla frente a él. Realmente no quería estar allí, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en Hogwarts y no le gustaba dejar a Scorpius sólo por mucho tiempo. Aunque era fin de semana de Hogsmeade y lo más probable es que estuviera paseando con sus amigos Slytherins.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Las revisiones de su psicomago siempre lo ponían nervioso, como si al final le fueran a diagnosticar demencia o algo así.

—Toma asiento —repitió Roberts y Albus no tuvo de otra que obedecer. Lo mejor sería acabar con la reunión lo más rápido posible—. ¿Qué pasa Albus?

—Nada, estoy bien —dijo tratando de sonreír.

—Te ves bien —afirmó el psicomago—. Pero no quieres estar aquí, ¿por qué?

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Hogwarts.

—¿Como están las calificaciones?

—Bueno, apenas tengo un mes en el cuarto año, pero todo bien.

—Cuarto año —dijo asombrado el Roberts—. Ya el próximo año será de TIMOS

—Sí, será un año complicado entre los TIMOS, el Quiddittch y… —se cayó abruptamente. No quería mencionar a Scorpius.

—¿Y cómo está Scorpius? —preguntó con normalidad el hombre, pero de todas formas Albus se tensó.

—Está bien —dijo rápidamente. Roberts levantó una ceja—. Bueno, tan bien como se puede estar con su enfermedad.

—Entiendo —dijo asintiendo y tomando notas. Cosa que Albus no le gustó para nada.

—Mire —comenzó a decir molesto. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para calmarse—. Yo estoy bien, mis calificaciones están bien, el Quiddittch está de maravilla y Scorpius está bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Todo lo contrario Albus —dijo el psicomago con algo de pena—. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuviste bien?

El Ravenclaw intentó recordarlo, pero la verdad es que desde hace mucho que no se deprimía. Bueno, no tanto como para…

—Yo sí me acuerdo —dijo con el mismo tono de voz—. fue cuando estabas internado. Allí estabas tranquilo, cómodo y cuando entraste a Hogwarts volviste a caer. Te aislaste, no hiciste amigos sino hasta el final del curso, antes de eso sólo hablabas con tu papá, hermano y primos y caíste en una fuerte depresión. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Albus asintió, recordando muy bien, que su primer año había sido sólo de comidas familiares, pláticas con su hermano y primos, estudiar y observar. Su mente llena de voces y malos recuerdos.

—Después de eso conociste a Scorpius y de allí todo ha estado bien, ¿no es cierto? —el tono de Roberts ahora era un poco más alegre.

Albus asintió nuevamente. Desde que había conocido a Scorpius su vida había cambiado para bien. Tenía un verdadero amigo, que dependía de Albus tanto como él dependía de Scorpius. Eran felices juntos y compartían cosas que estaba seguro jamás compartiría con sus primos o hermanos.

—¿Qué pasará cuando Scorpius ya no esté? —dijo el psicomago con seriedad.

Albus se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. Sabía que le quedaban menos de cinco años a su amigo, pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar del tema. Aunque estaba seguro de que si Scorpius supiera que Albus había intentado matarse y que estaba bajo tratamientos psiquiátricos, lo obligaría a hablar del tema.

—Si Scorpius llega a morir… —comenzó a decir Albus.

—_Cuando _Scorpius muera —corrigió Roberts y Albus lo fulminó con la mirada. El psicomago levantó una ceja ante ese gesto—. La enfermedad de Scorpius es terminal Albus.

Albus apretó los puños. Su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su respiración. Cuando Scorpius muriera Albus volvería a estar solo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar. Tragó con dificultad, el nudo en su garganta lo estaba asfixiando.

—Albus —llamó Roberts. Albus abrió los ojos y sintió un par de lágrimas deslizarse por su mejilla—, Scorpius no puede ser el centro de tu vida. Deberías tener más amigos, salir con chicas o chicos, realmente no hemos hablado de tus preferencias. Pero creo que tener una novia o novio te hará bien. Te ayudará a desligarte un poco de Scorpius.

Albus asintió frunciendo el ceño. Nunca había considerado eso de una novia. Roberts lo había llevado a la orilla del barranco emocional y de repente lo jalaba de vuelta con un asuntó que no se había planteado.

—Creo que podemos dar la sensación por terminada. ¿Nos vemos en un mes? —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Albus se levantó rápidamente. Estrechó la mano del psicomago y salió del consultorio algo confundido.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué tal tu cita anoche? —preguntó Scorpius, viendo la cara pensativa de su amigo e imaginando que tal vez eso era lo que lo tenía tan taciturno.<p>

—¿Eh? Oh, si la cita. Bien, bien pero no creo volver a salir con ella —dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros—. Las Slytherins me ponen muy nervioso y no en el buen sentido —dijo estremeciéndose para después volver a perderse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa Al? Te veo muy pensativo. —Albus lo miró con esos intensos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación y supo que la razón tenía que ser él y posiblemente su enfermedad.

—Es sólo que, bueno, Jessica me dijo que Emma está muy interesada en salir contigo. Le dije que hablaría contigo, pero ahora me he puesto a pensar que nunca te he visto salir con ninguna chica.

Scorpius miró hacia al frente, eludiendo los cuestionadores ojos de Albus. ¿Tan pronto había llegado el momento de confesarle a su amigo de sus preferencias? Bueno, no era tan pronto considerando que Albus y él ya tenían 3 años siendo amigos y no solo compañeros de casa, aunque si esperaba un poco más se llevaría su secreto a la tumba y ese pensamiento era algo depresivo. Pero aún así no podía evitar temer que con esa nueva información, Albus no quisiera seguir siendo su amigo. Y entonces estaría solo de nuevo. Sólo él y su papá de arriba para abajo. No era justo.

—Es porque no he salido con ninguna chica —respondió tratando de quitarle importancia.

—¿Por qué? A lo mejor no te guste Emma, pero hay muchas chicas inteligentes y astutas en la escuela para ti.

—Albus —se detuvo abruptamente y miró con seriedad al pelinegro—, ¿te parece justo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que una chica se enamore de mí o que yo me enamore de alguien y arrastrarlo al infierno que es mi enfermedad. Que sepan que nuestra relación tiene fecha de expiración. Que todo el esfuerzo, amor y vida que le pondrán al noviazgo o lo que sea se irá al caño una vez que yo muera.

—¡No hables así! —gritó Albus y Scorpius sonrió internamente. Ver esa llama arder en los ojos de Albus lo hacía sentir a él vivo—. Lo que no me parece justo es que pases la vida sin conocer el verdadero amor.

—Ya conozco el verdadero amor. Mi padre me lo demuestra todos los días y, aunque no lo creas, tú también lo haces.

—Pero no es lo mismo Scorp y tú lo sabes. Tener a alguien que te abrace, te bese y te haga sentir cosas… nosotros no podemos darte eso —Albus lo tomó por los hombros—. Date una oportunidad en esto ¿sí? Así como me diste a mí la oportunidad de ser tu amigo. Y deja de escoger por las demás personas. No sabes si como yo quisieran estar contigo sin importar la fecha de expiración.

Scorpius suspiró y se soltó del agarre de su amigo para seguir caminando.

—Bien, pero no Emma. Ella… no es precisamente de mi gusto.

—¡Perfecto! Maravilloso, no hay problema… ¿y cómo te gustan? ¿Rubias, morenas, altas, bajas, gorditas, flaquitas? —preguntaba Albus casi saltando a su lado.

—Para rubio yo, ¿no te parece? —dijo, tratando de aligerar la bomba que se venía.

—Bien, si supongo. Entonces de cabello negro, chocolate, rojo…

—Negro o castaño.

—Bien, bien —repetía sonriendo—. Vamos Scorp no me vas a tener detallando todo, dime como te gustan.

—Altos, atléticos, inteligentes, con buen sentido del humor, castaños o morenos, la verdad es que el color de cabello es relativo —dijo sin dejar de caminar.

—Perfecto, ahora déjame pensar en alguna chica que sea alt…o —Albus se detuvo abruptamente—, moreno, atlético —susurró luego, rápidamente.

Scorpius detuvo su caminar a varios pasos cuando notó que Albus ya no estaba a su lado. No se dio la vuelta, ni se atrevió a mirarlo.

—¡SCORPIUS! —gritó el moreno alcanzando a su amigo y jalándolo de la mano para que siguieran caminando— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Pensé que te molestaría o algo así. ¿Desde cuándo? Pues ni yo mismo lo sé.

—Eres un tonto por pensar eso de mí. Ya te dije que dejes de escoger por los demás. Si te hace feliz un chico o una chica, eso no tiene importancia para mí, con tal de que te haga feliz. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sonaste terriblemente parecido a mi padre —dijo Scorpius estremeciéndose.

—Vuelvo y repito, eres un tonto. Te recuerdo que a mi papá también le gustan los hombres. De hecho tiene un novio desde varios años.

—¿Ah sí? Qué lástima. El profesor Potter y mi papá harían buena pareja —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, Albus rodó los ojos.

—Bien, creo que tengo el candidato perfecto para ti —dijo Albus con una sonrisa pícara.

Scorpius se alegró de que todo saliera bien. Se había preocupado por gusto.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Qué te parece Harold?

—¿Harold? Ya con ese nombre te puedo decir que no.

—Oh, cállate Scorpius. Mira, es un Gryffindor —Scorpius hizo un ruido de descontento—, es cazador del equipo, moreno y prefecto. Hace un par de meses terminó con su novio, un Slytherin de quinto, por problemas entre casas. Pero ustedes no tendrán esos problemas porque Ravenclaw es la mejor casa de Hogwarts y nadie se mete con nosotros.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —preguntó mirando a su amigo con asombro.

—¡Puff! te recuerdo que la mitad de mi familia es Gryffindor y que James es un cotilla de primera —dijo riendo, y Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse con él.

Albus era lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Scorpius en la vida. Y rogaba a todos las deidades que siempre lo mantuvieran a su lado. Junto Albus su vida no apestaba tanto.

* * *

><p>—¡Potter! —llamarón con varios golpes a la puerta.<p>

Parecía la voz de Draco, pero el Slytherin nunca lo visitaba en su habitación.

—Pasa, está abierta —gritó, aún sentado en el sofá junto a la chimenea.

—Que bien que estás aquí, tienes que llamar a tu novio —dijo arrastrando las palabras y caminando lentamente hacia él—. Tienes que llamar a tu novio ya —dijo deteniéndose en medio de la sala.

—¿Le pasó algo a Scorpius? —preguntó rápidamente poniéndose en pie.

—Sí, tuvo otro episodio hace un par de horas atrás —dijo con lentitud, como si estuviera analizando lo que decía. Había algo extraño en Draco, pero no podía definir el que—. Ya no quiero que mi hijo tenga más episodios, tienes que llamar a tu novio.

—Draco, entiendo que es preocupante lo de Scorpius, pero Jonathan de momento no puede hacer más de lo que ya está haciendo —dijo con voz conciliadora y notó como Draco se balanceaba de un lado a otro casi imperceptiblemente.

—Mi hijo… no me reconoció esta noche. Fui a llevarle sus pociones y no me reconoció —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta. Draco se volvió a balancear y entonces lo supo, estaba borracho.

—Draco, lo siento tanto —susurró y caminó hacia el rubio que se veía desconsolado.

—De nada me sirve que lo sientas, Potter —dijo escupiendo el apellido y eso detuvo a Harry de golpe—. Para lo único que me sirves es para que le digas a tu novio que cure a mi hijo. No me importa si para eso tengas que abrirte de piernas más de tres veces al día.

Harry tragó en seco y respiró hondo. Allí estaba el Malfoy de la infancia. El que no sabía cómo pedir o ser amable. Sólo tomaba lo que quería y hería a quien estuviera en su paso.

—Si para salvar a tu hijo tuviera que abrirme de piernas como tú dices, mil veces al día, lo haría Malfoy —dijo con algo de rencor en su voz—, pero las cosas no funcionan así y te puedo asegurar que Jonathan está trabajando en la cura de tu hijo sin importar si cogemos o no.

El estremecimiento que recorrió a Draco fue tan visible que dejó a Harry sorprendido. Por instinto corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Draco no se apartó, pero tampoco le devolvió el abrazo. Sólo se quedó allí inerte en los brazos de Harry.

—Lo siento, Draco —susurró—. Ya verás como todo se solucionará —depositó un beso casto en la cabeza rubia y apoyó su mejilla sobre ella. Apretó el abrazo y reguló su respiración. Molly una vez le había explicado que el latido del corazón y las respiraciones calmadas ayudaban a calmar a las personas y a los bebés. Usó ese método varias veces con sus hijos.

Draco, que hasta el momento había estado tenso bajo su abrazo, poco a poco se fue relajando hasta prácticamente apoyarse por completo en el cuerpo de Harry. Sus respiraciones fueron el único sonido de la habitación por bastante tiempo.

—No creo poder con esto —susurró Draco con voz entrecortada—. Finjo que no me afecta tanto, o que estoy aceptando las cosas bien, pero no es así Harry. Cuando nadie me ve me ahogo en lágrimas y alcohol. No puedo perderlo Harry, no puedo. Scorpius es todo para mí.

Harry apretó el abrazo, Draco finalmente se estaba abriendo a él como amigo, aunque fuera bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero supuso que si no fuera de esa manera Draco no tendría el valor de exponerse así tan vulnerable.

—Lo sé, Draco —susurró, depositando otro beso en la cabeza de su amigo—. De alguna forma u otra todo se resolverá.

Draco levantó la mirada y poco a poco se fue irguiendo hasta que estuvieron a la misma altura, aún dentro del abrazo de Harry. Sus respiraciones se comenzaron a mezclar y el ritmo calmado de Harry pronto fue remplazado por un acelerado corazón y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Había algo en Draco que le hacía perder la razón. Que le hacía olvidarse del mundo entero y simplemente enfocarse en el rubio de rostro severo y mirada melancólica. Harry deseaba esos labios, ese cuerpo, que esas manos lo tocaran, poder recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro de esa pálida piel. Sentir su sabor, hundirse en él.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sentía calor, no sólo en el rostro sino también en la parte sur de su cuerpo. No podía hacer esto. Aunque no supiera realmente qué significaba "esto". Draco era su amigo, estaba pasando por un muy mal momento; besarlo y confesarle lo mucho que lo deseaba era una muy mala idea.

—Todo se resolverá — repitió para luego depositar otro casto beso en la frente del rubio y apartarse de él. fingiendo calma.

Draco se balanceó ante la falta de apoyo del cuerpo de Harry y lució sorprendido. "De seguro por el beso en la frente", pensó Harry tratando de restarle importancia a lo sucedido. Aunque su cuerpo traicionero ardía por correr hacia Draco y envolverlo en sus brazos nuevamente.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo recomponiéndose. Asintió un par de veces antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Harry lo vio partir y no fue hasta que dejó de escuchar los pasos de Draco por el pasillo que soltó el aire que tenía inconscientemente retenido. ¡Vaya noche!

—Harry —una voz le llamó desde la chimenea. Era Jonathan.

La llegada abrupta de Draco le había hecho olvidar que esperaba su llamada. El pensar en Draco le hizo sentirse acalorado nuevamente.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves algo ido —dijo su novio mirándolo con curiosidad. Harry se acercó más a la chimenea y se agachó frente a ella—. Te extrañé todo el día.

—Yo también —respondió Harry con voz entrecortada. Su conciencia recordándole que no había pensado en Jonathan ni por un segundo mientras tenía a Draco en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntaron detrás suyo sobresaltándolo. Aunque trató de disimularlo. Pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en su hijo y en… Harry.<p>

—Scorpius —dijo mirando a su hijo que entraba a su despacho—. ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó, caminando hacia el pequeño (que en realidad ya no era tan pequeño) y le dio un abrazo— Ven, siéntate —dijo pasando una mano por su hombro.

Una vez que ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, Draco miró con atención a su hijo. Estaba nervioso y… ¿sonrojado?

—Anoche tuve una cita con Joshua —dijo con timidez.

—¿Nott? Creí que estabas saliendo con un chico de Gryffindor —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Papá, eso fue antes de las vacaciones de invierno —dijo, como si fuera algo que todo el mundo sabía.

Lo más probable es que todo el mundo sabía. ¿Y ahora había otro chico? Esto comenzaba a preocuparle. Su hijo ya tenía catorce años y comenzaba a salir con chicos. Bueno, al menos no se tenía que preocupar por alguna brujita embarazada.

—Oh, bien. Entonces ahora sales con Nott —dijo tratando de sonar calmado y comprensivo—. Pues la verdad es que no desapruebo un Slytherin y Nott tiene buenas calificaciones…

—Ahí vamos de nuevo —dijo Scorpius soltando un suspiro.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Draco sorprendido.

—Que calificas a los chicos con los que salgo por sus casas y calificaciones.

—Bueno soy su profesor, es la mejor forma de conocerlos.

—Bien, pero no vine hablar de sus calificaciones —dijo Scorpius frunciendo el ceño—. Anoche tuve otro episodio —el corazón de Draco se aceleró, y pudo notar que había algo extraño en su hijo. Lucía molesto.

—¿Arruinó tu cita? —preguntó con cautela.

—¿Tú qué crees, papá? —dijo sonando exasperado— mi mano comenzó a temblar, por suerte Albus puso el antídoto en mi pantalón. No creo que Joshua lo haya notado.

—Ah, bueno entonces no hay de qué preocuparse…

—Allí no terminó la velada —le interrumpió aún molesto—. Después cuando me acompañó a mi sala común… me desorienté… No sabía dónde estaba o qué estaba pasando y Joshua me besó —Scorpius estaba hablando muy rápido, hasta que de repente se quedó cayado.

—¿Crees que lo notó? —preguntó Draco preocupado.

—Pensé que era Albus —susurró audiblemente. Y Draco lo miró sin entender a que se refería—. Pensé que el que me besaba era Albus —concluyó con voz quebrada—. Entré a la sala común y allí estaba Albus haciendo tareas, me preguntó cómo me fue con Nott y eso me hizo recobrar el sentido.

—Oh hijo, dos episodios en una misma noche —dijo con tristeza el profesor—. Eso no es nada bueno.

—¡Padre! ¿No escuchaste la parte en la que dije que pensé que me estaba besando con Albus? —cuestionó, sonando molesto otra vez.

—Sí escuché, pero no estabas consciente, estoy seguro que Joshua no lo notó y no creo que Albus le importe…

—¡No! Albus no se puede enterar de esto —gritó agitado.

—Bien, Scorpius cálmate —dijo Draco colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo—¿Qué es lo que te afecta de todo esto?

—Que me gustó —susurró Scorpius mirando al suelo—. No el beso en sí, sino la idea de que Albus me besara.

Draco quedó pasmado con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Scorpius, no estabas en todas tus facultades en ese momento —dijo tratando de razonar el asunto—, ya verás que una vez superas la vergüenza, todo será como antes.

Scorpius asintió y miró a su papá con algo de preocupación.

—¿Crees que Josh quiera volver a salir conmigo? —preguntó con timidez.

—¡Claro que sí! Nadie rechaza a un Malfoy —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Hasta que recordó que a sus once años, Potter le había rechazado. Frunció el ceño ante ese recuerdo—. Bueno, tal vez sólo los Potter.

Su hijo gruñó ante ese comentario. Lo más seguro pensando en que Albus lo rechazaría.

—Sal con Nott, o tal vez con otro chico, a ver cómo te sientes —dijo dándole una palmada cariñosa en la espalda—. Si esto de Albus es de verdad, entonces volveremos hablar, ¿está bien?

—Sí —susurró el Ravenclaw metido en sus pensamientos.

Esperaba que todo ese asunto con Albus fuera una falsa alarma. Tan falsa como sus inoportunos pensamientos por Harry. Si su hijo sentía por Albus lo que él sentía por Harry, entonces estaba más que seguro que ambos estaban fritos.

* * *

><p>—He estado pensando en Scorpius —dijo Harry mientras que Jonathan repartía besos por su pecho.<p>

—¿Ahora? —dijo, mirándolo preocupado el medimago.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió el moreno sonriendo. El medimago sonrío también y volvió a su labor de besar cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Harry—. Me refiero a su enfermedad —dijo para luego jadear, la lengua de Jonathan en su ombligo siempre lo dejaba sin aliento— de su… de su… mmm —gimió sin recordar muy bien de qué estaba hablando— de su enfermedad.

—Eso ya lo dijiste —dijo divertido Jonathan antes de lamer el glande rojo y goteante de Harry.

—Maldito —susurró Harry sonriendo para luego morderse el labio inferior—. En la cura —y casi deseo no haber dicho nada porque ya su miembro no estaba envuelto en la cálida boca de su novio.

—Sabes que no hay cura —dijo mirando a Harry con tristeza—. ¿Realmente quieres hablar de esto ahora? —preguntó para luego envolver nuevamente la erección del profesor con su cálida y húmeda boca.

—¿Pero todas esas pociones que has creado, no te acercan un poco más a encontrar la cura a su enfermedad? —dijo deslizando sus dedos por el rizado cabello castaño antes de apretarlos presa del placer.

La cabeza de Jonathan no dejo de darle placer y Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Se sentía tan bien, pero a la vez había algo dentro de él que le gritaba "Scorpius" y recordaba a Draco y su desesperación. Lo entendía, él estaría igual si fuera alguno de sus hijos.

—John —susurró jalando los cabellos de su novio para que se detuviera—. ¡Jonathan!

El medimago soltó la erección y le dio una última lamida antes de acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y mirarlo fijamente.

—Realmente quieres hablar de esto ¿ah? —susurró mirando a su novio con algo de tristeza.

Harry sabía que no era un asunto del que le gustara hablar al medimago, pero no podía sacarse a Draco borracho y destruido en su oficina.

—Te preocupa mucho Malfoy —no era una pregunta y Harry notó un poco de irritación en su voz.

—Es sólo un niño —respondió el profesor un poco ofendido.

—Me refiero a Draco —aclaró sonriendo de medio lado—. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo Harry. Yo tampoco quiero que Scorpius muera…

—Sí, pero tal vez hay algo que se te está escapando —dijo deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por el hermoso rostro de su novio, el cual cerró los ojos ante las caricias—. Has llegado más lejos que cualquier otro especialista en el tema, tal vez estes más cerca de lo que crees.

—Sí, tienes razón amor —dijo depositando un beso en el pezón izquierdo de Harry— No pierdo las esperanzas de encontrar la cura a tiempo para salvar a Scorpius. Pero al ritmo acelerado en que se está desarrollando su enfermedad, dentro de un par de años todos los acúmulos proteicos estarán alojados en su cerebro.

Harry no entendió nada, en parte porque eso de la ciencia y la genética nunca habían sido su fuerte y en parte porque los diestros dedos de su novio lo estaban preparando con tortuosa lentitud. Harry quería entender y preguntar de qué hablaba, pero cada vez que abría la boca un gemido o jadeo salía, ahogando sus preguntas.

—Mmm —gimió Jonathan en el oído de Harry—, me encantan tus gemidos —susurró antes de atacar el lóbulo de su oreja con mordiscos—. ¿Ya terminamos de hablar de Scorpius?

—Tram… mmm… poso —soltó jadeante.

—¿Dónde está ese autocontrol que te enseñaron en la academia de Aurores? —preguntó burlón mientras que sus hábiles dedos rozaban la próstata de Harry.

—¡Ah! —gritó Harry estremeciéndose de placer— ¡Jonathan! —rugió fulminando con la mirada a su novio, el cual rió ante el intento de Harry por controlarse— Ya te mostraré mi autocontrol —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Que para ser sincero le costó no convertir en una mueca de placer.

—¿Ah sí? — la sonrisa felina de Jonathan le dijo a Harry que no sería tarea fácil.

—Si dices que… que…¡Oh Merlín! —gritó al sentir la punta del miembro de Jonathan abrirse paso en él. Escuchar la risa del medimago fue un duro golpe a su ego Gryffindor—. Si dices que dentro de un par de años todos los acu… ¿acu qué? —preguntó apretando su entrada, sabía que eso volvía loco a su novio.

—Mierda Harry —dijo apretando con las manos las caderas de Harry—. Acúmulos proteicos —susurró cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

—Sí, eso —dijo soltando una risita mientras que aflojaba el apretón del delicioso miembro que comenzó a embestir en el con suavidad—. Si dices que… mmm … joder que eres bueno en esto —dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando por un momento del placer que le brindaba su novio, el cual inclinó su cuerpo para que el miembro de Harry rozara con el compacto abdomen en cada embestida.

El simple roce, junto con la penetración hacían que Harry deseara estar así para siempre. Con una mano jalo de los cabellos a Jonathan para bajar su rostro y besarlo con lentitud. Sabía que el ritmo calmado de sus embestidas era para darle ventaja de pensar, sin que Jonathan perdiera el control de la situación. Su novio era demasiado Ravenclaw.

—John, si yo tuviera… —jadeo— si tuviera un nido de mortifagos… —gemido— y supiera dónde está localizado… —jadeo, gemido— los atraparía a todos… mierda, sí, allí —cerró los ojos y levantó las caderas para tomar más profundamente a Jonathan, hasta que éste dejó de moverse abruptamente—. ¿Qué paso? —preguntó abriendo los ojos asustado.

Jonathan miraba a la nada, mordiendo su labio inferior y con el ceño fruncido. Harry no se atrevía ni a respirar para no sacar al medimago de su profunda cavilación. Algo había dicho que había llamado la atención de su novio. Realmente no recordaba qué, pero esperaba que Jonathan terminara de pensar rápido porque las ganas de correrse le estaban ganando a su autocontrol.

El medimago parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Mi amor, te has ganado el mejor polvo de tu vida —dijo sonriendo. Harry sonrió también, ya que Jonathan sí que sabía cómo cumplir esas promesas.

* * *

><p>Justo como había prometido, estaba a su lado. Aunque no sabía muy bien para qué lo había mandado a llamar el medimago Urbanik. Pero eso era lo de menos, con Albus a su lado, estaba seguro de que sobrellevaría cualquier mala noticia.<p>

Su padre apretó su hombro con cariño y Scorpius le sonrió en agradecimiento; del otro lado, con una amplia sonrisa Albus le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro. Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y el golpe, aunque podía ver claramente en los ojos de su amigo la preocupación.

—Pasen —dijo el profesor Potter del otro lado de la puerta. Su padre entró junto a él, sin soltar el apretón en su hombro.

Scorpius quiso reír a carcajadas: el profesor Potter se veía un poco agitado, y el medimago Urbanik se alizaba la túnica. Sintió el apretón en su hombro cerrarse con más fuerza, llegando a producirle un poco de dolor. Miró a su padre a ver qué pasaba y lo notó con el ceño fruncido y fulminando con la mirada al medimago.

¿Hum? Tal vez él no era el único que se sentía atraído hacia un Potter. ¡No! Se amonestó rápidamente ¡Albus es sólo tu amigo! ¡Tu mejor amigo! Se repitió por quinta vez ese día.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —dijo el profesor Potter.

—No me diga que nos mandó a llamar porque van anunciar su boda —dijo Scorpius divertido.

Su padre comenzó a toser y el profesor Potter lucía demasiado rojo para ser normal. Los únicos que reían eran Albus y el medimago Urbanik.

—Aún no, me temo —dijo su mediamgo guiñándole un ojo.

Esta vez fue el papá de Albus quien tuvo un ataque de tos y su papá lucía rojo, pero por el ceño fruncido asumía que era de la rabia.

Tal vez, sería bueno tener una plática con su padre.

—Hace un par de meses tuve una revelación —dijo el medimago, mirando al profesor Potter, igual que su compañero de cuarto Johnson miraba a su novia Mayrise antes de correr a la habitación y hacer "cosas".

Sólo espera que el papá de Albus y su medimago no fueran hacer algo _ahora. _Él quería saber cuál era la revelación, sin contar con que algo como eso lastimaría a su papá, si es que sus sospechas eran correctas.

—¿Revelación sobre qué? —preguntó su papá aprehensivo.

—Sobre la cura para Scorpius —dijo sonriendo—. Hace un mes me fui a Estados Unidos y hablé con unos colegas expertos en la materia. La idea les gustó y les pareció razonable. Estudiamos las posibilidades de lograr extraer el exceso de acúmulos en el cerebro y puede que resulte, más en el caso de Scorpius, por su edad puede que resista mejor.

Scorpius sentía su corazón bombear con demasiada fuerza. Su padre le había tomado de la mano, pero sinceramente él no sentía nada. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera entumecido. ¿Acaso era otro episodio? No se parecía a ninguno de los anteriores. ¡Por Merlín! Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

—Scorpius —escuchó que Albus le llamaba. Lo miró y Albus abrió los ojos de par en par. Debía lucir como un loco o algo así para que su amigo lo mirara de esa manera —. ¿Estás bien?

Scorpius quería decir que sí, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía. Había una cura, o al menos la posibilidad de una cura. Pero sobre todo existía la posibilidad de vivir.

Se sintió mareado y falto de oxígeno. Su cabeza comenzó a martillearle dolorosamente. De repente una luz roja lo cubrió. Parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose un poco desorientado. Ya no había dolor, o mareo y su corazón latía con normalidad.

El medimago Urbanik estaba arrodillado frente a él. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí?

—Tranquilo, estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico —le susurró el medimago—. Scorpius, aún no existe la cura, sólo existe la posibilidad. Una idea. Mañana mismo viajo a Estados Unidos y no regresaré hasta que esa idea sea una realidad.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo abrazó al medimago. Ese hombre era maravilloso, y se alegraba de que el profesor Potter fuera su novio, por mucho que le hubiera gustado la idea de que el profesor estuviera con su padre. Ambos, el papá de Al y el medimago Urbanik eran grandes hombres y se merecían el uno a otro.

—Está bien pequeño, tranquilo —le susurró Urbanik, deslizando sus dedos por los rubios cabellos—. Espero regresar pronto —dijo, rompiendo el abrazo—. No creo que a mi novio le agrade mucho la idea de estar solo por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento profesor Potter —dijo Scorpius sintiéndose realmente apenado.

—No le hagas caso Scorpius —dijo agachándose frente a él también—. Cuando me haga falta, lo visitaré a Estados Unidos. Cualquier excusa es buena para viajar —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Scorpius se rió, sintiendo las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, miró a su padre, tenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba los puños.

—¿Nos podemos retirar? —preguntó, necesitando estar a solas con su padre. El medimago asintió y ambos adultos se pusieron en pie y se hicieron a un lado.

—Yo me quedó acá un rato —dijo Albus, sonriendo a más no poder.

—Está bien —dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa e inesperadamente Albus lo abrazó con fuerza.

Scorpius se sintió derretir en esos brazos, que tomaban fuerza y músculos gracias al Quidditch. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Albus siempre había sido reconfortante.

Albus lo soltó y caminó hacia su papá, quien le pasó un brazo. Al girarse, pudo notar que su propio padre ya estaba en la puerta esperando.

—Muchas gracias medimago Urbanik —dijo su padre, luciendo completamente compuesto. Aunque Scorpius tenía el presentimiento de que no por mucho tiempo—. ¿Podría hablar con usted mañana antes de partir?

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy —dijo el mediamgo con amabilidad.

Scorpius alcanzó a su padre y ambos salieron del despacho del profesor de Defensa. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada su papá lo abrazó con fuerza y rompió en llanto. Scorpius jamás había visto a su padre llorar de esa forma y sin poder evitarlo lloró con él.

* * *

><p>Los ojos le ardían. Tal vez era de sueño. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche esperando el regreso de Scorpius de su cita. Lo cual nunca pasó. Revisó su mapa cientos de veces. Y todas las veces le indicaban que su amigo estaba con Nott. En el lago, en el pasillo del cuarto piso, en la sala común de Slytherin y por último en la habitación de la serpiente esa.<p>

Pensó que Scorp regresaría en cualquier momento, pero nunca lo hizo, así que al llegar la hora del desayuno, se vistió y fue al gran comedor a esperar a su amigo. El desayuno estaba a punto de acabar y no había señales de Nott y Scorpius.

Entrando en pánico, alcanzó a Johanna en la entrada del comedor.

—Err, hola —dijo agitado.

La chica movió su larga cabellera negra por encima de su hombro y lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Me imagino que vienes a preguntar por Scorpius —dijo la chica con un aire de superioridad. Todos los Slytherins eran así, seguía sin entender que rayos le veía Scorpius a Nott. Bueno no sólo a Nott sino a los Slytherin en general. Principalmente a Nott, que era un arrogante de primera. Johanna levantó una ceja y Albus asintió rápidamente—. Dejamos a los tortolitos dormir un poco más, no hay nada de qué preocuparse Potter.

—Pero, ¿cómo que lo dejaron dormir? Tenemos clases y no va a llegar a tiempo y tiene que buscar sus cosas y no ha comido, es muy importante que Scorpius coma —comenzó a decir con rapidez.

—Oh, tranquilízate mamá gallina —dijo una voz alegre detrás de Johanna—. Ya estoy aquí. Josh y yo pasamos por la cocina así que ya desayuné. Y de paso buscamos mis cosas. Estoy listo para ir a clases.

Albus no se sintió para nada calmado, de hecho se sintió muy irritado por la forma relajada y sonriente en la que Scorpius le hablaba. Sus ojos brillaban y el irritante de Nott le sostenía su mochila con una mano y en la otra tenía sus dedos entrelazados a los de su amigo.

—Jamás permitiría que _mi novio_ llegara tarde a clases Potter —dijo Nott sonriéndole a su amigo, sin siquiera mirar a Albus. Scorpius soltó una risilla y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Genial —dijo molesto. Scorpius lo miró sorprendido—. Yo me voy a clases, así que asegúrate que _tu_ _novio_ —dijo apretando los dientes— llegue a tiempo.

Con eso se fue rápidamente hacia el aula de Encantamientos.

Estaba que ardía del coraje. Nott era un imbécil de verdad. "Mi novio" dijo con burla en su mente. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? ¿Acaso no sabía que Scorpius podía tener un ataque en cualquier momento? Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Su _querido novio _no le había contado que estaba enfermo.

No podía creer que Scorpius cambiara a Harold por el pelmazo de Nott.

—Albus —gritó Scorpius detrás de él. ¡Genial! Ahora Scorpius lo regañaría o algo así—. Albus— le llamó ya cuando estaba a un par de pasos de él.

—Déjame en paz, Scorpius —dijo mirando de frente a su amigo. El cual abrió los ojos de par en par—, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar contigo —dijo enojado.

Los ojos grises de su amigo se humedecieron rápidamente y Albus sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. No quería lastimar a Scorpius.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —dijo con enojo el rubio y parpadeo varias veces. Su rostro cambió con rapidez. El gen Malfoy se estaba haciendo presente. La máscara de frialdad estaba puesta.

Albus sacudió la cabeza tratando de recobrarse de lo mal que se sintió. No, Scorpius era un tonto al igual que su novio. Era obvio que le importaba una mierda si él había pasado toda la noche preocupado.

—Dímelo Potter —casi gritó, fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo —dijo dándose la vuelta y continuando su camino a clases.

—No me dejes hablando solo —dijo tomando Albus del brazo—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡Tu estúpido novio es el problema! —gritó mirando a Scorpius enojado—. Es un idiota de primera. Y un irresponsable ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarte pasar la noche en su habitación?

—¿Irresponsable? —dijo incrédulo el rubio—. Estaba pasado del toque de queda. No podía regresar a Ravenclaw.

—Pues debió haberte dejado ir antes del toque de queda, ¿no te parece?

—No nos dimos cuenta de la hora —comenzó a explicar Scorpius.

—¿Muy ocupados cogiendo? —dijo con veneno. Y eso cayó abruptamente a Scorpius, quien bajó la mirada. El corazón de Albus se estrujó dolorosamente y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Albus, ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que hago con mis novios? —dijo molesto, pero aún sin mirarle.

—Desde que me pasé toda la noche preocupado por ti, pensando en que si tenías un episodio Nott no sabría que hacer —dijo con rencor—. ¡Qué idiota que fui!

Scorpius lo miró sorprendido y su mirada se llenó de remordimiento.

—Albus, lo siento… yo… no pensé… yo —comenzó a decir desesperado. Por alguna razón eso lo hizo enojar más.

—No pensaste —dijo, para luego soltar una risa que sonó más a un ladrido—, con Nott chupándote el pene me imagino que no podías pensar.

Allí estaba de nuevo. La mirada de dolor en su amigo.

Albus respiró hondo y soltó el aire poco a poco.

—En serio Scorpius, déjame en paz. No quiero seguir diciendo más cosas de las que después me arrepentiré —dijo, dándose la vuelta deseando llegar a clases lo más pronto posible.

—Creo que ya es tarde para eso —susurró Scorpius detras él. Albus tragó seco, pero no se detuvo.

* * *

><p>Suspiró y tomó asiento.<p>

—Sólo quería saber si te ha contado de algún avance —dijo Draco mirando a Harry con ansiedad.

—¿No crees que si así fuera, él mismo te lo diría? —cuestionó, tomando asiento a su lado— Dale tiempo Draco, sólo han pasado dos meses —dijo, colocando una mano en su rodilla.

Draco miró la rodilla. Se sentía caliente, a pesar de que tuviera su pantalón y túnica de por medio. Tal vez se estaba imaginando el calor.

—Lo sé —dijo para después soltar un suspiro—. La verdad es que no quiero estar solo en estos momentos —confesó sin mirar a su colega.

—¿Pasó algo con Scorpius? —preguntó Harry preocupado. Eso hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. Harry era tan bueno. Preocupándose por Scorpius, ayudándolo en todo lo que podía, brindándole compañía.

—No, no ha pasado nada hoy —dijo mirando a Harry. El moreno soltó un suspiro de alivio y eso le hizo sonreír—. Aunque creo que algo pasa con él y Albus.

—Sí, yo también lo noté —dijo Harry sonriendo y apartó la mano de su rodilla. Tenía que estar imaginándose lo fría que ahora se sentía esa parte de su cuerpo—. De hecho esta mañana le pregunté y sólo dijo que Nott era un idiota y lo arruinaba todo.

—¿Albus está celoso de Nott? —preguntó interesado. ¿Podía ser que Albus sintiera algo por su hijo? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Scorpius no le había vuelto hablar de sus posibles sentimientos hacia Albus desde aquella mañana en que le contó lo del beso.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo sonriendo aún más y Harry tuvo que ver algo en su rostro porque rápidamente aclaró—, no de forma romántica, sino como amigo. Ya sabes que cuando uno tiene novio a esa edad, los amigos pasan a segundo plano. Tal vez es sólo eso.

Draco asintió. Pero su mente se negaba a pensar que sólo era eso. Tal vez en el fondo era porque su mente le recordaba lo celoso que Draco estaba del medimago Urbanik y no era por cuestiones de amistad.

—¿Sería tan malo? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

—Que Albus esté enamorado de Scorpius —dijo, mirando atentamente al moreno.

Harry apartó la mirada y la dirigió a la chimenea frunciendo el ceño. No dijo nada por varios minutos.

—No, supongo que no —dijo con tristeza.

—No suenas convincente —dijo Draco riendo, pero Harry no rió con él. De hecho se veía muy triste.

—No lo tomes a mal Draco, pero si Albus estuviera enamorado de Scorpius y éste muere… —su voz se quebró al final y el corazón de Draco se oprimió—. No sabes el daño que le haría Albus.

—¿Sólo a Albus? —dijo con melancolía.

—No es eso, no lo entiendes —dijo, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la chimenea—. Albus intentó matarse cuando tenía diez años.

Draco quedó paralizado. Trató de conectar las palabras de Harry con el dulce y amistoso Albus que él conocía. No podía ser.

—El divorcio lo golpeó a él más fuerte que a Lily y James. Se sentía muy solo y nadie lo notaba. Como siempre andaba metido en sus libros o jugando con sus primos. Pero Ginny le hacía falta y ninguno pudo ver lo necesitado que estaba…

La voz de Harry se quebró nuevamente. Eso activó su cuerpo y en un pestañar estuvo detrás del moreno abrazándolo.

—No puedo perder a mi hijo, Draco —susurró—. Sé que suena egoísta considerando la situación de Scorpius y de verdad que lo siento, pero…. No puedo perder a mi hijo —dijo lo último girándose dentro del abrazo.

Las lágrimas hacían ver los ojos de Harry más verde de lo normal. La tristeza reflejada en ellos lo dejaba sin aliento. Era totalmente inapropiado, el peor momento que pudo escoger, pero aún así no puedo controlar su cuerpo a tiempo para detenerse y cuando menos lo esperaba inclinó un poco su cabeza y unió sus labios a los de Harry.

Fue una pequeña presión. Se mantuvo así por varios segundos ¿Tal vez minutos? Había olvidado que el tiempo se mueve de manera extraña cuando están dos labios unidos. Algunas veces con rapidez otras veces con lentitud. Y aún Harry no reaccionaba.

Se separó con lentitud y poco a poco soltó el abrazo que aún tenía con Harry.

—Lo siento —susurró Draco sin mirar a su amigo.

Se sentía como un completo idiota. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besar a Harry? Bueno la verdad es que no era un plan, se dijo a sí mismo y quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared cual elfo doméstico.

Harry tomó su rostro con ambas mano y lo levantó. Su mirada no reflejaba nada. ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Le había gustado? Sólo rogaba que Harry no comenzara con el discurso de "lo siento Draco, sólo somos amigos, bla bla bla". Eso sí sería el acabose de su vergüenza.

—Si te beso, sería engañar a Jonathan y no quiero engañar a Jonathan —susurró Harry—, pero sí quiero besarte —dijo, soltando un pequeño gemido—. ¿Por qué me pones en esta situación Draco? Es tan injusto.

¡Vaya que era injusto! Pensó Draco frunciendo el ceño. Harry lo quería besar, pero no podía besarlo. ¡Maldito Urbanik!

Gruñó mentalmente. No podía maldecir al medimago, ese era el hombre que salvaría la vida de su hijo. Gruñó nuevamente. Si Draco arruinaba la relación entre Harry y Urbanik, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que el medimago se deprimiera o lo odiara por quitarle a su Harry y dejaría el proyecto de salvar a Scorpius.

—Será mejor que me vaya —susurró Draco. Harry apartó las manos de su rostro y asintió.

Había algo en los genes Potter y Malfoys que hacían imposible tener una relación amorosa. Tenía que estar en los genes, porque no podía ser posible que sus hijos y ellos estuvieran en problemáticas parecidas. No que lo de Albus y Scorpius fuera cierto, pero allí había algo. Así como había algo entre él y Harry.

Maldita mierda esto de los genes.

* * *

><p>—Profesor Potter —llamarón tras él y Harry soltó un suspiro. Quería llegar a su habitación y dormir hasta el lunes. Era extenuante fingir en todo momento que estaba bien y más cuando Draco estaba presente. Fingir que no quería volver a sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos, o su fuerte abrazo…— ¿Profesor Potter? —cuestionó una voz frente a él sacándolo de su ensoñación— Me imagino que está pensando en el medimago Urbanik —dijo Scorpius con una risita—. Lo extraña bastante ¿cierto?<p>

—Demasiado —dijo Harry con una sonrisa y siguió caminando, Scorpius caminó a su lado—. ¿Sucede algo Scorpius?

—Es Albus —dijo sin rodeos el Ravenclaw.

—Creí que ya habían hecho las paces —dijo Harry mirándolo extrañado.

—Sí, o al menos eso pensé —dijo más para él mismo que para Harry—. Lo que pasa es que Albus odia a Josh, pero Josh es mi novio y realmente me gusta. No lo puedo dejar sólo porque le caiga mal a Albus, ¿cierto?

Scorpius lo miraba muy atento y Harry se sintió abrumado. Recordó haber tenido una conversación sobre eso con Draco. La noche en que lo había besado. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de no pensar en eso. Ya pronto serían las vacaciones de verano y viajaría a Estados Unidos a visitar a Jonathan. ¡Merlín, le hacía tanta falta su novio!

—¿Cierto? —volvió a preguntar su estudiante, pero esta vez había un poco de desesperación en su voz.

Harry se detuvo y miró con atención a Scorpius. Había algo allí. Scorpius sentía algo. O tal vez era Albus.

—También puedes dejar a Albus y estar sólo con Nott, ¿no te parece? —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Dejar a Albus? No, yo no podría….

—Claro que puedes. ¿No pasaron unos días sin hablarse?

—Sí, pero fue porque Albus estaba siendo irracional, pero…

—Ah, sí, eso es el gen Potter, somos algo irracionales —dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Scorpius frunció el ceño, lucía algo molesto. De repente pensaba que Harry no lo estaba tomando enserio.

—Albus es mi mejor amigo —susurró el chico, allí estaba de nuevo, la desesperación.

—Entonces habla con Albus y recuérdale eso— dijo, poniendo ambas manos en el hombro del rubio—. Albus te necesita tanto como tú lo necesitas a él.

—Creo que yo lo necesito más —dijo bajito, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene Nott que no tiene Albus? —preguntó Harry mirando intensamente a Scorpius. Este lo miró sorprendido— Dices que no puedes dejar a Nott, pero tampoco puedes dejar a Albus. Entiendo lo de Albus, pero no entiendo lo de tu novio.

—Es mi novio. Y Albus es mi amigo —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué Nott no le cae bien a Albus?

El chico parecía meditarlo. De repente abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Se había dado cuenta finalmente? Después comenzó a sacudir su cabeza. No, al parecer no.

Harry podía ser muy despistado, pero viendo a Scorpius y Albus, se veía a él y Draco reflejados en ellos. Sólo que los chicos al parecer seguían bailando la danza de la negación.

—Porque dice que Josh es insoportable, y que como no sabe de mi enfermedad no cuida de mi como debe, pero eso no es cierto, sin saber de mi enfermedad Josh me cuida bastante —dijo con firmeza, como si intentara convencer a Harry de algo.

—Bueno, lo más seguro es que le moleste el hecho de no poder estar siempre contigo. Y le da terror el pensar que algo te pase y que él no esté presente para ayudarte —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa— Deja que se consiga una novia y verás que se le pasa.

Por un segundo Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo cual le hizo reír internamente.

—Tiene que hablar con él, profesor Potter. No quiero seguir discutiendo con Albus. De verdad que no, es extenuante —dijo soltando un suspiro. Harry lo entendía perfectamente.

—Está bien, hablaré con Albus lo más pronto posible —dijo sonriendo con amabilidad—. Es más, si lo ves dile que venga a mi habitación.

Scorpius asintió, sonriendo. Harry apartó sus manos de los hombros de Scorpius y se encaminó a su habitación pensando que todo era más fácil cuando sólo eran amigos, pero no supo muy bien si se refería a la situación de su hijo con Scorpius o a la de Draco y él.

* * *

><p>Tal vez no estaba destinado a tener una vida fácil. Vamos que si lo meditaba profundamente él era la persona con menos suerte en el mundo. Bueno tal vez no del mundo, había mucha gente sufriendo en todas partes, pero igual él formaba parte de ese porcentaje de gente desafortunada.<p>

Su madre había muerto cuando él tenía 8 años, a los 11 le habían diagnosticado la enfermedad de Huntington, de momento sólo tenía más o menos 3 años más de vida, puede que estuviera enamorado de su mejor amigo, su susodicho mejor amigo y su novio se odiaban a muerte y para colmo de los colmos la novia de su mejor amigo lo estaba engañando con un Hufflepuff.

No que el hecho de que la novia de Albus fuera una cualquiera, realmente formara parte de sus problemas, pero cuando le contara a Albus lo que Johanna le había dicho, estaba más que seguro que destrozará a su amigo. ¿O tal vez no? Al fin y al cabo sólo tenían un par de semanas saliendo.

—¿Por qué estas tan meditativo?

Scorpius siguió mirando hacia el paisaje. El tren se movía rápidamente; en menos de dos horas estarían en casa. Finalmente había llegado el verano que prometía ser el mejor de su vida, ya que Albus pasaría la mitad con él, y en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo decirle a Albus la mala noticia.

—Scorp —el rubio apartó su mirada de la ventana y la fijó en su amigo—. Si te estás arrepintiendo, éste sería el mejor momento de decirlo, así puedo hablar con el tío Ron en la estación y pasar la mitad del verano con ellos en vez de contigo. O irme con James a Alemania donde mi mamá todo el verano.

Albus no sonaba triste, ni herido, mucho menos enojado. No, Albus sonaba racional, como si estuvieran hablando de un problema de aritmancia y le estuviera dando una opción para resolverlo. Nada personal.

—¿Por qué no habría de querer que pases el verano con nosotros? —preguntó Scorpius frunciendo el ceño— Mi papá aceptó más que contento, no entiendo por qué…

—¿Y tú? —preguntó con algo de reproche— No estaba presente cuando te preguntaron así que realmente no sé si estabas de acuerdo con la idea.

—Albus, ¿cómo no voy a estar de acuerdo? ¿Sabes lo genial que va ser pasar la mitad del verano juntos? —dijo tratando de sonar animado. ¿Por qué trataba de sonar animado y no podía simplemente estarlo? Ah, cierto, le está escondiendo una información muy importante a su mejor amigo.

—No sé, tal vez porque mi papá decidió pasar el verano con su novio en Estados Unidos y pensó que sería genial dejarme tirado con ustedes por un tiempo y después donde mi mamá —dijo con resentimiento.

—Al, si estás enojado con tu padre habla con él, no la tomes conmigo —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Mi padre y yo estamos muy emocionados de que pases el verano con nosotros, pero si tú no quieres hacerlo entonces dilo, no trates de zafarte de esto echándome la culpa a mí o algo así.

Scorpius desvió su mirada al paisaje nuevamente. De nuevo estaban peleando, ¡genial!

—Noc noc —escuchó y sintió que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban.

—Alice, linda, pasa —dijo Albus sonando animado.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó con esa voz de niña buena que despertaba instintos asesinos en él. Scorpius no pudo evitar resoplar. Esta chica no sólo era tonta sino también descarada.

—Nada de importancia, amor —dijo Albus sonando molesto. Prefería no mirar.

Apretó los puños cuando el reflejo de Albus besuqueando a su noviecita se hizo visible en la ventana. Por primera vez en su vida deseo tener uno de sus episodios. Eso haría reaccionar a Albus y sacaría a la zorrita esa del compartimento en segundos.

—Oye Scorpius —escuchó que lo llamaban desde la puerta, en el reflejo de la ventana vio que era Johanna y no pudo evitar sonreír. Necesitaba rodearse de Slytherins en ese momento.

No hice falta decir más, Scorpius se puso de pie y se fue con su amiga. Al llegar al compartimento de los Slytherin poco le faltó para tirarse a los brazos de su novio.

Iba a extrañar no tener a Josh todos los días con él, pero al menos va a tener a su mejor amigo a su lado. Sólo esperaba que Albus dejara el drama y las ganas de pelear en el tren, porque sino esas vacaciones podían ser el fin de su amistad.

* * *

><p>Había algo completamente irracional en sus acciones. Bueno tal vez en las acciones de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Al fin y al cabo no era el único en ese lugar, y sí había arrastrado a su mejor amigo a esto, pero sabía que lo disfrutaría; al fin y al cabo los parques de diversiones eran para todos los gustos.<p>

Por supuesto que Scorpius se negó y fingió estar muy enfermo, aunque poco tenía que fingir en eso, pero por suerte el profesor Malfoy los trajo a la "fuerza". En verdad Scorp sólo se estaba haciendo de rogar. A Albus le pareció una idea fantástica. Ninguno de los dos Malfoys había estado en un parque de diversiones y Albus tenía experiencia en ellos desde los 5 años.

Si, había sido buena idea hasta que Scorpius invitó al idiota de su novio. De allí el sentarse en un carrito e ir a una velocidad indecente subiendo y bajando y dando vueltas le parecía una locura. En otros tiempos a esa locura él la llamaba montaña rusa. Una vez sentado en ella con el profesor Malfoy a su lado, sintió el pánico apoderarse de él. Frente a él estaban Scorpius y Nott sentados muy juntos, el idiota de Nott con una mano por encima de los hombros de su amigo. Ellos sí que disfrutaron del paseo y por los gritos y risas a su lado, asumió que el papá de Scorpius también. Pensó una vez que se bajaron del aparato que no volvería a subir nuevamente al juego, tenía suficiente con la montaña rusa que era su vida, y lamentó que de ella no se pudiera bajar.

Uno a uno se fueron trepando en todos los juegos y atracciones que habían. La conclusión era que tus pensamientos no eran coherentes cuando te deslizabas por una rampa de 5 metros de altura. O te sentabas en un barco que daba la vuelta en 360 grados. O te montabas a una montaña rusa casi de pie. Era irracional, pero algunas veces no pensar y dejarse llevar era muy divertido.

Eso era lo que quería transmitirle a Scorpius. Tener un día de locuras y diversión, ellos dos y la verdad es que no le molestaba que su profesor estuviera allí, pero si le molestaba que Nott estuviera allí, ocupando el lugar que le pertenecía a Albus, al lado de Scorpius.

Cuando regresaron a casa y finalmente Nott se despegó de ellos para ir a la suya, Albus pudo concluir que la tortura había terminado. Se duchó y se sentó en la sala listo para ver la nueva televisión que los Malfoy habían comprado.

—¿Albus, podemos hablar? —El tono condescendiente en Scorpius le hizo saber inmediatamente que el tema sería Nott.

—Mejor no —dijo, cambiando los canales sin mirar a su amigo—. Ven, siéntate a ver una película conmigo.

—Albus, es enserio —dijo, sentándose al lado de él.

—Si es sobre Nott, no me interesa —dijo con tono aburrido.

—¿Te molestó que lo invitara a pasar el día con nosotros? —preguntó con cuidado.

—¿Tú qué crees Scorpius? —preguntó irritado— Sabes que no soporto al idiota ese y al parecer no te importa. De haber sabido hubiera invitado a Alice.

—No es lo mismo Albus. No puedes comparar a Josh con tu novia —dijo sonando algo molesto.

¡Bien! Que se enoje. Así de repente los dos tendrían el día arruinado y no sólo él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es lo mismo? —dijo mirando a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.

—Josh es mi novio desde hace…

—¡Ay por favor! No me salgas con esa…

—Él sí me quiere y nosotros compartimos todo, simplemente me pareció adecuado compartir esta experiencia con él —dijo fuertemente sin llegar a gritar.

—¿Compartir esta experiencia con él? Y dime Scorp, ¿ya le compartiste tu enfermedad?

—No empieces con eso…

—¿Y qué quieres decir con que él sí me quiere? ¿Insinúas que Alice no me quiere?

—Mejor no hablemos de Alice —dijo apartando la mirada.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Sabes qué Scorpius? Eres un hipócrita —dijo con veneno y los ojos grises regresaron a él fulminantes—. Tanto te quejas de lo mal que me cae tu novio y tú odias a la mía.

—Josh no te ha hecho nada —dijo, apretando los dientes—, y él jamás me lastimaría.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho Alice? —preguntó desafiante— Ella tampoco haría algo para lastimarme, porque ella sí me quiere.

Scorpius resopló y apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué? Si tienes algo que decir, dilo —gritó enojado.

—¡Te está engañando! —gritó Scorpius mirándolo— Te está engañando —repitió con voz baja.

El corazón de Albus se comprimió y por un momento olvidó como respirar.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó respirando agitadamente.

—Johanna me contó que Alice se ve con un Hufflepuff. Los prefectos de Slytherin los han visto varias veces cuando están en rondas.

—Eso es mentira —dijo, negando con la cabeza. Era absurdo. ¿Por qué abría de engañarlo con un Hufflepuff?

—Albus, lo siento, pero es cierto —dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Yo mismo los vi la noche antes de regresar a casa.

Albus apartó la mano de su amigo, sentía que quemaba. Se puso de pie, no lo quería escuchar. Era mentira, lo hacía para herirle, por venganza o castigo. Sólo porque odiaba a su estúpido novio.

—Es mentira —dijo, apretando los dientes—, dime que es mentira. Sólo lo dices para castigarme porque no traté muy bien a Nott hoy, ¿es eso verdad?

—¿Por qué abría de mentirte Albus? Eres mi mejor amigo y lo último que quiero es que esa zorra de Alice siga jugando contigo —dijo, poniéndose de pie frente a su amigo.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

—Pensé que no tomabas esa relación en serio, que con un par de semanas aquí conmigo te olvidarías de ella y no habría motivo para mencionarlo —dijo, dando un paso más hacia él.

Albus se estaba sintiendo algo arrinconado, Scorpius estaba muy cerca de él. Algo en su cercanía lo ponía nervioso. Como si fuera a perder la cordura y fuera a reaccionar de una forma incorrecta. Aunque no estaba seguro de qué forma incorrecta sería, ¿acaso lo golpearía? Sí, estaba enojado por lo de Alice, pero él jamás golpearía a Scorpius.

—Albus —susurró, colocando una mano en su mejilla y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

¿Por qué? Scorpius y él siempre estaban tocándose, abrazándose, incluso hubieron noches en que durmieron en la misma cama. Albus cuidando de Scorpius. ¿Por qué esa mano en su mejilla se sentía diferente? Cálida, atrayente. Le hacía desear querer tener en él más de Scorpius.

—Lo siento —susurró nuevamente Scorpius y Albus pudo sentir su cálido aliento golpearle el rostro.

Sus ojos se movieron de los ojos de Scorpius a sus labios. Estaban entre abiertos, rosados y algo húmedos. Eran carnosos e invitantes. Albus no debería sentirse "invitado" por ellos. No era correcto.

—No es tu culpa —susurró él sin apartar la mirada de esos labios, que se abrieron un poco más—. Gracias por decirme.

Algo iba a decir Scorpius ya que su boca se abrió y se cerró. La punta de su lengua salió a humedecer sus labios. Y Albus tragó seco. No era la primera vez que sentía atracción por Scorpius. Pero siempre la había ignorado y no le daba importancia. Por alguna razón en esos momentos no podía ignorarlo.

Albus se inclinó un poco hacia delante y los labios de Scorpius se separaron un poco. Miró a su amigo a los ojos. Scorpius lo miraba con intensidad. Había algo en su mirada, en su rostro que le decía que ambos querían lo mismo. Lo cual era una locura, pero al igual que el parque de diversiones la idea era ser irracional y dejarse llevar.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por el cálido aliento de Scorpius, casi podía sentir sus labios. ¡Oh por Merlín, iba a besar a su mejor amigo!

—Chicos, ¿qué les parece si mañana vamos a eso que llaman cine? —gritó el profesor Malfoy desde la cocina.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por él. Se apartó tan rápido de Scorpius que llegó a pensar que había hecho aparición. Al parecer no era el único, porque Scorpius estaba también muy lejos del sillón.

—¿Chicos? —llamó el adulto.

—Sí papá, cine suena genial —gritó Scorpius con tranquilidad. Por como temblaba Albus sabía que era fingida.

—Genial, me voy a dormir —anunció aún desde la otra habitación—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches papá.

—Buenas noches señor Malfoy —dijo Albus lo más calmado posible.

Su corazón aún bombeaba a mil. Y su cabeza le daba vueltas. El silencio se hizo ensordecedor. Escuchó una puerta cerrarse. El profesor estaba en su habitación y ellos dos solos en la sala.

¿Y ahora qué?

—Yo también me voy a dormir. Estoy bastante cansado —dijo Scorpius rápidamente y sin esperar alguna respuesta de Albus, se fue.

Albus se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y suspiró. Su maravilloso día en el parque había sido arruinado por la presencia de Nott, se había enterado que su novia lo estaba engañando con un Huffy y había estado a punto de besar a Scorpius. Tenía que anotar la fecha, ese día oficialmente apestaba.

* * *

><p>—¿No te parece extraño el verlos juntos?<p>

Trató de ignorar la pregunta. Usualmente venían acompañadas de pláticas que le causarían dolor de cabeza.

—A mi sí, pero supongo que tú ya debes estar acostumbrado. En las cartas que me escribe Scorpius, me cuenta que son inseparables.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, padre?

—Bien, sin rodeos entonces —dijo Lucius sonando divertido—. ¿Esta Albus Potter acostándose con mi nieto?

Draco apretó los puños, pero no apartó la mirada de su hijo en el patio, volando con Albus.

—Scorpius está con Joshua Nott —dijo, tratando sonar indiferente—. Estoy seguro de que Scorpius te contó eso en sus cartas.

—Claro, pero eso no fue lo que pregunté —dijo divertido.

—¿Acaso importa?

—Entonces es cierto.

—¿Qué es cierto? —dijo, mirando a su padre algo molesto.

—Albus y Scorpius…

—Sólo son amigos —completó Draco regresando su mirada a su hijo.

No le gustaba esta conversación. Y más porque Draco ya no estaba seguro de que Albus y Scorpius sólo fueran amigos. Hace un par de semanas los había atrapado casi besándose, el día en que fueron al parque de diversiones. Sabía que era una crueldad el interrumpirlos, pero lo había hecho con las mejores intenciones.

Apenas tienen quince años. Y era su responsabilidad cuidar de esa amistad por más que las hormonas de adolecentes jugaran en su contra. Si Scorpius aún estaba con Joshua Nott era porque sus sentimientos por Albus aún eran confusos. Desde esa noche ambos fingían casi de manera profesional que todo estaba bien.

—Bien, si tú lo dices te creo —dijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Alguna noticia del medimago Urbanik?

—No la que quiero escuchar.

—¿Y cuál sería esa? —preguntó Lucius levantando una ceja, no lo estaba mirando pero podía apostar un millón de galeones a que lo estaba haciendo.

—Que ya encontró la cura —respondió.

_O que Harry terminó con él porque esta locamente enamorado de mi._

Urbanik le escribía todas las semanas con los avances de su investigación. Siempre terminaba con un "Harry les manda saludos". Sin embargo, Harry no le había escrito a él ni una sola vez. Albus recibía cartas, pero él no.

¿Acaso ya no sentía Harry algo por él? Desde el momento en que Harry le habíacontado su idea de pasar el verano con el medimago, Draco supo que eso sería muy malo para él y el poco avance que había logrado con Harry.

Había aceptado la idea de que Albus pasara la mitad del verano con ellos encantado, porque sabía que le haría bien a Scorpius, pero en el fondo quería negarse, sólo para arruinar los planes de Harry. Y ahora el tonto se olvidaba de él.

_¡Vaya! Qué pensamiento más deprimente._

—Necesito una copa —dijo, soltando un suspiro.

El agarre en su hombro se volvió más intenso. Draco miró a su padre extrañado.

—La encontrará hijo, no te preocupes —dijo su padre mirándolo con un poco de tristeza.

Draco asintió como respuesta. No quería pensar en eso, ni mucho menos hablar sobre el tema. Su hijo iba para quinto año, lo que significaba que le quedaba un par de años más. Sólo dos años más para disfrutar de su hijo, aunque según las notas del medimago la salud de Scorpius comenzaría a empeorar drásticamente en cualquier momento.

—¿Han pensado en volver a la mansión? —preguntó su padre encaminándose a su despacho.

—Sí, el próximo verano —dijo mirando hacia al frente—. Para entonces Scorpius estará en sus últimas etapas y no creo poder vivir eso solo en el apartamento.

Tragó seco y trató de alejar toda imagen de su hijo en cama sufriendo. No podía llorar, no delante de su padre. Si algo le habían enseñado desde pequeño era a no mostrar debilidad. Aunque fuera su padre con quien hablaba.

—¿Por qué no lo sacas de Hogwarts desde este año?

—No, no puedo. Creo que Hogwarts es lo que más le ha ayudado. Este será su último año. Ya está decidido.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Realmente no quería hablar de esto, o al menos no con su padre. Necesitaba de Harry. Lo necesitaba bastante.

* * *

><p>Entró al despacho y casi corrió al mini bar a servirse una copa de brandy. Lo necesitaba. Se tomó el líquido de un solo trago. Volvió a servirse otro y otro.<p>

—No creo que sea bueno que te emborraches —dijo Jonathan desde la puerta—. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a casa y me esperas allá?

Harry volteo a mirarle con una cuarta copa en mano. Había acompañado a Jonathan en todas las rondas de pacientes para la prueba clínica de la cura contra la enfermedad de Huntington y la verdad es que había sido horrible.

El día había comenzado bien. De hecho el verano iba de maravillas. Harry se había pasado toda la estancia paseando, visitando museos, mercados muggles y mágicos. Almorzaba con Jonathan y salían a cenar. El sexo estaba más caliente que nunca. Suponía que su novio tenía muchos estrés del que librarse. Pero ese día había pedido acompañarlo. Conocer a los pacientes. Toda la mañana convivió con los pacientes que recién habían comenzado a tener episodios. El más joven tenía 35 años. Para el mediodía estuvo con los pacientes con más años en la enfermedad, pero al llegar la tarde visitaron los pacientes en sus últimos años de vida.

Era doloroso y desalentador. Sus familiares sentados a lado de las camas de personas que no los reconocían o simplemente suplicaban morir para librarse del dolor. Por más que intentaba no hacerlo, su mente le recordaba a Scorpius, y eso le partía el corazón. Había sido una mala idea acompañar a Jonathan.

—No sé cómo lo logras —dijo a punto de llorar—, verlos todos los días y saber que…

El nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar. Jonathan caminó hacia él y le abrazó

—Harry, ve a casa, toma un largo baño y ordena algo de comer. Estaré allí en una hora, ¿sí? —susurró en su oído.

Harry asintió y se abrazó más a su novio. Sintió su mundo moverse y el tirón de la aparición. Se dejó llevar por Jonathan hasta el baño, en donde preparó la bañera y lo desvistió. Harry entró al agua sintiéndose avergonzado. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba actuando como un niño de ocho años.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jonathan y le dio un beso en la frente— No es fácil Harry. Lo sé y lo entiendo. Tu actitud es perfectamente normal y más si tienes a un conocido con la enfermedad. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse o disculparse.

Jonathan le dio un corto beso y se enderezó, listo para irse al hospital de nuevo.

—John —llamó Harry—. ¿Vas a encontrar la cura a tiempo verdad?

Había sonado desesperado y tal vez lo estaba, la vida de Scorpius dependía de lo que Jonathan consiguiera.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo —dijo con una cálida sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Soltó un suspiro y se hundió más en la bañera. El calor del agua era relajante. Iba a extrañar esas atenciones de su novio. Dentro de un par de semanas tenía que regresar a casa. El verano ya llegaba a su fin y pronto otro año más de Hogwarts comenzaría.

Estaba ansioso por ver a su familia y a Draco. Extrañaba a su amigo. La idea de pasar tres meses lejos de él poco le había ayudado a arrancar de raíz sus inapropiados sentimientos. Tenía el presentimiento de que nunca se irían, así que lo mejor sería canalizarlos de otra manera.

Su estrategia, por muy absurda que parecía, tenía que ser infalible. No más abrazos, no más Draco borracho en su habitación o despacho, no más casi besos o besos completos, no más fantasías o sesiones de masturbación pensando en Draco. El rubio era sólo su amigo y colega. No más. Si quería tener pensamientos inapropiados, los tendría con su novio.

Gruñó audiblemente. Sabía que una vez viera a Draco todo su maravilloso plan se iría a la mierda, pero al menos lo tenía que intentar. Por el bien de su amistad y la de sus hijos, ya que si algo salía mal entre él y Draco, de alguna forma afectaría a sus hijos y ninguno de los dos se merecía eso.

* * *

><p>Tenía que ser sincero. La sinceridad es su amiga. O al menos debería serlo en esos momentos.<p>

Suspiró y eso hizo que su acompañante lo mirara extrañado. Todo había sido sumamente incómodo hasta que Albus se había ido a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con su mamá. Entonces Scorpius y Joshua habían tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir, hasta que los episodios se volvieron muy regulares y las visitas se detuvieron. Su papá inventó que se iban de viaje para que Josh dejara de verlo.

Y allí estaban de nuevo. Rumbo a Hogwarts para lo que sería su último año como un adolecente normal. El ver a Albus en la plataforma 9 ¾ lo había dejado con el corazón acelerado. Según la medibruja Yorkshire, que era la que le hacía los exámenes mientras que el medimago Urbanik estaba en Estados Unidos, Scorpius estaría de mal en peor.

Las últimas semanas de verano se las pasó entre espasmos y muecas. Su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad y las pociones ya no eran tan efectivas. Su mente era un caos. Pero al menos seguía más tiempo lúcido que en el olvido.

Sus días estaban realmente contados y era hora de ser sincero, no sólo con los que lo rodeaban sino con él mismo.

—¿Qué sucede Scorpius? Te ves muy preocupado —dijo Josh tomándolo de la mano. Si Albus estuviera allí, habría rodado los ojos ante ese movimiento.

—Josh, necesito decirte dos cosas —el Sltyherin asintió invitándolo hablar—. La razón por la que mi papá y yo nos fuimos de viaje tan abruptamente es porque estoy enfermo —dijo mirando a su novio con seriedad—, discúlpame por no haberte dicho la verdad.

—Scorpius, ¿qué tienes? —dijo, mirándolo con tanta preocupación que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Cómo que no quieres hablar de eso? Scorpius, estoy preocupado por ti. Dime qué está pasando, por favor —dijo con seriedad. Si hubiera sido Albus se escucharía algo de desesperación en su voz. Pero Josh no era así. Los Notts no son así. Son más compuestos, menos expresivos.

—Lo otro que quería decirte —dijo, ignorando la petición del Slytherin— es que no puedo seguir contigo —dijo sin inflexión, aunque por dentro sentía que todo le dolía—. Eres genial Josh de verdad, pero ahora mismo no puedo ni quiero una relación, lo siento.

No era justo. Lo sabía, pero era mejor que arrastrar a Josh al infierno de su enfermedad en su etapa final. Ya suficientes personas estaban sufriendo con él. Y si podía librar a Joshua de eso, lo haría aunque el Slytherin le llegara a odiar.

—Tenemos casi siete meses juntos y ahora decides que no quieres una relación —dijo aún sin ningún tipo de emoción que revelara lo que realmente sentía, pero sus ojos, esos hipnotizadores ojos azules mostraban dolor—. ¿Qué cambio de la última vez que nos vimos?

—Nada cambio, Josh simplemente…

—Algo tuvo que haber cambiado, algo sucedió que te ha llevado a tomar esta decisión.

—Es sólo que…

—¿Qué enfermedad tienes? —preguntó molesto, la primera emoción visible—. Es eso ¿verdad?

—No es eso, la enfermedad es nada en realidad —dijo tratando de apartarlo de ese tema.

—Entonces es Potter —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Finalmente aceptó que esta locamente enamorado de ti o alguna de esas cursilerías.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo con el corazón acelerado.

—Potter está enamorado de ti, eso es obvio —dijo con una mueca de desprecio—. Tenía esperanzas de que no le correspondieras, pero al parecer no es así.

—Albus y yo…

—Está bien Scorpius —dijo, soltando su mano y poniéndose de pie—, como quieras.

El tonó frío con que dijo esas últimas palabras lo dejó inmóvil. Había olvidado como era Josh cuando no estaba enamorado de él.

El Slytherin salió del compartimento y Scorpius se quiso dar de golpes contra la pared. Todo había ido espantosamente mal. Aunque la verdad es que no había tenido muchas esperanzas de que todo saliera bien. Sólo esperaba que Joshua no lo odiara.

—Oh, aquí estas —dijo Albus entrando al compartimento y cerrando la puerta—. Tu noviecito me acaba de dar un codazo en el pasillo, no le entré a golpes porque Rose estaba allí con su absurda insignia de prefecto, pero para la próxima no me contendré.

—Terminé con Josh —dijo bajito, mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dijo, tomando asiento frente a él mirándolo sorprendido— Digo no es que me moleste, pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo?

—No, es por la fecha de expiración —dijo aún sin mirar a su amigo.

—¿Se lo contaste? —preguntó con algo de tristeza. Scorpius lo miró. Tenía que contarle a Albus.

—No, no lo hice, sólo terminé con él —dijo y tomó de la mano a su amigo— él piensa que estas enamorado de mí y que por eso terminé con él —le contó con una media sonrisa.

Albus lo miró con seriedad. Y eso borró su sonrisa con rapidez. No, no podía ser cierto. No ahora, no era justo.

—Scorpius… —comenzó a decir Albus. Su mirada fija en él, sus ojos llenos de determinación.

—No, dime que no es cierto. Dime que sólo sientes amistad hasta hermandad por mi —dijo sonando algo desesperado—. ¡Dilo Albus!

—Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de mentir —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Scorpius le soltó la mano y miró al paisaje. Tenía ganas de llorar. Su vida era una mierda, llena de momentos inoportunos.

—Este es mi último año en Hogwarts —dijo sin mirar a Albus—, si es que logro terminarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? —No hacía falta mirarlo, con sólo escuchar el dolor en su voz ya se podía imaginar su rostro comprimido.

—En el verano, después que te fuiste, las cosas empeoraron. La medibruja Yorkshire dice que estoy entrando en la última etapa.

Albus se sentó a su lado y tomó su rostro con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarle.

—¿Es por eso que terminaste con Nott? —preguntó y Scorpius vio las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos de Albus. No podía hablar, el nudo en su garganta lo hacía imposible, así que asintió— ¿Piensas apartarme a mi también? ¿Es por eso que no quieres que te diga que estoy enamorado de ti?

—Albus —jadeó.

Lo había dicho. El maldito lo había dicho y su corazón se aceleró de una manera desbocada. La cabeza le dio vueltas y ¡oh por Merlín! Albus lo iba a besar. Se humedeció los labios mientras que el rostro de su amigo se acercaba más a él.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Apartarse, besarlo, decir algo? Cerró los ojos por un segundo, cuando los abrió de vuelta se puso de pie rápidamente.

¿Qué hacía en su habitación? Vio el libro de pociones abierto sobre su cama. Ah, cierto, estaba haciendo la tarea de verano de pociones. ¿Se había distraído? ¿Qué hacía parado junto a la ventana?

Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su cama, tomó el libro en sus manos y se dispuso a leer. Quería terminar esa tarea rápido para poder salir con Albus.

—¿Scorpius? —llamó Albus, quien extrañamente estaba a su lado.

—¿Ya terminaste la tarea de pociones? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Tarea de pociones? —preguntó Albus extrañado. Eso le hizo reír, Albus siempre dejaba las tareas de pociones de último.

—Ven siéntate aquí en mi cama y hagamos la tarea juntos, si no terminamos a tiempo no podremos salir a jugar futbol —dijo palmeando su cama.

Albus asintió y se sentó a su lado, colocó el libro en el regazo de su amigo y una gota cayó sobre él.

—Albus, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó preocupado.

—Por nada —respondió limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente— Por un momento soñé que estábamos en el tren de Hogwarts.

—¿El tren de Hogwarts? —preguntó extrañado. Tenía la sensación de que algo se le escapaba, un detalle ¿tal vez un recuerdo? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de algo y Albus no le quería decir? — ¿Qué sucede Albus? Dime la verdad.

—No estamos en tu habitación —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Estamos en el tren camino al castillo.

—No, estamos a Julio Albus, es imposible.

Albus sacó un vial de su bolsillo y se lo dio. Una poción para dormir.

Su amigo rara vez lo ponía a dormir. Tenía que estar muy alterado para hacerlo. Tomó el vial y se tragó su contenido con rapidez. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Albus.

—¿De verdad estamos en el tren? —preguntó ya casi dormido.

Lo último que escucho fue a Albus decir: "_Sí, lo siento" _y el silbato de un tren.

* * *

><p>Albus tomó en su mano tres viales de las potentes pociones para el dolor y espasmos de Scorpius. Ya poco le estaban funcionando y tomar más de dos a la vez lo podía matar.<p>

Morir. Bueno su amigo no se tenía que preocupar por eso. Pero él sí. Desde aquel episodio en el tren hacía un mes, Albus se sentía caer. Este era su último año con un Scorpius casi lucido, su último año con su mejor amigo y eso lo deprimía.

Le escribió a su psicomago, pero el consejo de Roberts de buscar otras compañías, nuevos amigos, otros intereses, le parecía absurda. Todo era para que el golpe fuera menos doloroso y tuviera algo en que aferrarse, pero Albus sabía que dolería igual y que nada lo sostendría.

Se había pasado años gritando en sus acciones para llamar la atención de sus padres, para que alguien le salvara de sus pensamientos, de su dolor y había llegado Scorpius a su vida. Lo salvó, como nadie lo había logrado de momento. Todo para que al final fuera su mismo salvador el que lo llevara de vuelta a la orilla del precipicio.

Se sentó en su cama y descorchó los tres viales. Necesitaba ser irracional, dejarse llevar.

—¿Albus, estás aquí? —preguntó Scorpius entrando a la habitación— Oh, aquí estás, ¿qué haces? —preguntó y Albus pudo ver que miraba fijamente los viales en su mano— ¿Qué haces con mis pociones para el dolor? ¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó caminando hacia él.

—No, nada —respondió rápidamente encorchando los viales.

—Albus, ¿qué está pasando? Y no me digas que nada, porque desde mi punto de vista tiene que ser algo como para que te fueras a tomar tres pociones mías. ¿Sabías que eso te podía matar? —dijo con un tonó que sonaba terriblemente a su madre cuando lo regañaba.

Scorpius se sentó a su lado, Albus puso las pociones en la mesita de noche y se puso de pie.

—Esa sería la idea general ¿no? —dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

—¿Qué cosa, matarte? —preguntó un poco escandalizado— Y lo dices tan tranquilo.

—No sería la primera vez que hablo de eso —murmuró, pero aún así Scorpius lo escuchó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nada Scorpius, déjalo. ¿Para qué me buscabas?

—Sé que me ocultas algo. Algo que te sucedió antes de conocernos. Te he dejado la libertad de contármelo cuando estuvieras listo, pero no creo contar con mucho más tiempo. Así que necesito que me lo digas. Aunque lo vaya a olvidar, necesito que me lo digas —dijo y su voz era fuerte, pero atorada. Suponía que su amigo tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Créeme que no es algo que quieras saber.

—Sólo dímelo, Albus…

—Intenté suicidarme cuando tenía diez años —dijo de golpe. Por un momento pensó que se sentiría liberado, pero no fue así, la opresión en su pecho se hizo más dolorosa.

Scorpius lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que su boca. Se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana. No podía mirar a la cara a su amigo y ver la decepción.

—A los diez años —susurró su amigo sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque mi vida era una mierda y no quería seguir viviéndola —respondió molesto.

—¿Tú vida era una mierda a los diez años? —cuestionó irritado— Yo a los diez años me enteré que tenía Huntington.

—No nos compares por favor. Por eso es que no quería contártelo —dijo aún dándole la espalda al rubio.

—Tu vida es una mierda ahora —dijo con voz algo quebrada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirándolo. Los ojos de Scorpius estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

—Intentaste matarte porque tu vida era una mierda ¿no? —explicó enojado—. Y ahora lo ibas hacer de nuevo, me imagino que es porque tu vida es una mierda —concluyó con un par de lágrimas rodando por su mejilla.

—Yo…

—Por mi culpa.

Albus lo miró sorprendido. Su intención nunca había sido causarle dolor a Scorpius. Por Merlín era lo último que querría hacer. Su amigo ya sufría lo suficiente.

—Claro que no, Scorp —dijo, caminó hacia él y se arrodillo—, no es por tu culpa. De hecho tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Mi vida no es una mierda si tú estás en ella.

—Eso te salió demasiado cursi —dijo Scorpius secándose las lágrimas—. No quiero que intentes algo como matarte más nunca en tú vida, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Júramelo Albus —dijo, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Te doy mi palabra de mago —prometió, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de su amigo—. ¿Crees que estarás lúcido en los próximos minutos?

—Eh, sí creo que sí —respondió Scorpius mirando extrañado.

—Genial.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de su amigo.

Los labios de Scorpius eran cálidos y suaves. Estaban húmedos y salados de las lágrimas. Pasó su lengua por ellos, recogiendo lo que quedaba de las lágrimas causadas por él. Scorpius abrió un poco sus labios y Albus profundizó el beso. La respuesta de su amigo fue inmediata. Sus bocas se movían a un ritmo desesperado.

La posición era incómoda, Scorpius colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Albus para apoyarse, pero él no podía seguir arrodillado. Poco a poco fue levantándose. Scorpius jaló de él con lentitud, guiándolo hacia él, mientras que se recostaba en la cama hasta que Scorpius quedó acostado con Albus sobre él.

Una vez bien acomodados las lenguas entraron en juego. La exploración de una boca a otra se hizo con calma, sin apuro. Mientras que las manos subían y bajan por el pecho, los costados, los cabellos.

Albus había tocado ese cuerpo infinidades de veces, pero nunca de esa forma. Se sentía diferente. De hecho todo se sentía diferente. No era la primera vez que besaba a un chico. El año pasado había experimentado un par de besos con uno que otro Ravenclaw y en el verano en Alemanía llegó a más que besos con un amigo de Lily. Sabía lo que era estar con un chico y aún así en esos momentos sentía como si fuera su primera vez.

La sensación de pecho firme contra otro. Los músculos bajo cada toque, el cabello corto, los gemidos en un tono masculino, pero sobre todo la dureza que se restregaba con la suya. Estaba sumamente excitado, y a la vez extasiado. Estaba besando a Scorpius. Finalmente.

Las manos de Scorpius se posaron en su trasero y, apretando de sus nalgas, lo pegó más a su cuerpo, aumentando la fricción. Ambos comenzaron a moverse con necesidad. Sus bocas no dejaban de moverse, aunque sólo fuera para jadear y gemir en la boca del otro.

Albus estaba tan cerca. Y tal vez restregarse contra la erección de su amigo la primera vez que se besaban no era lo correcto, pero a esas alturas ya no podía detenerse. Sólo un poco más.

Fue lo último que pensó antes de que Scorpius gimiera largamente mientras que se corría. Albus se estremeció de pies a cabeza sintiendo su cuerpo explotar de placer.

* * *

><p>Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Era casi doloroso. Y su cabeza le comenzaba a dolor. ¿Acaso estaba nervioso? Eso era absurdo.<p>

Levantó la mano para tocar la puerta, pero antes de siquiera tocar la madera la puerta se abrió.

—Draco, qué sorpresa —dijo Harry mirándolo sonriendo.

Bajó la mano, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

—¿Ibas a salir? —preguntó, tratando de sonar calmado e indiferente.

—Iba en busca de Albus, pero si quieres hablar pasa, pues no era ninguna urgencia —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Draco entrara a la habitación.

—De hecho, quería saber si tenías noticias de tu novio —dijo, tomando asiento.

—Casualmente recibí una lechuza de él esta mañana. Me contó que la idea de un tipo de "neurocirugía mágica" esta cerca de dar resultados.

—Eso suena inentendible, pero alentador —dijo y se levantó del asiento listo para irse.

No estaba seguro de qué hacía allí. Cierto, quería ver a Harry y tener noticias sobre el medimago y ya había obtenido ambas cosas, así que suponía que lo mejor era irse.

—¿Es cierto que éste es el último año de Scorpius en Hogwarts? —preguntó, colocándose frente a él para poner una mano en su hombro.

—Sí, Yorkshire dice que para el próximo verano Scorpius no será capaz de salir de su cama.

—Pero se ve tan bien —dijo Harry con tristeza y eso hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

Esto era absurdo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Enamorarse de Harry Potter. No era algo que debería suceder. No por nada se había casado con la mujer perfecta para pasar con ella el resto de su vida. Pero Astoria ya no estaba con él y Harry no podía estar con él.

—Muchas veces no reflejamos como realmente nos sentimos —dijo, tratando de sonar irónico.

Harry le sonrió con tristeza. Supuso que había logrado su cometido.

La mano en su hombro se deslizó hasta su nuca. Draco dio un paso adelante. Estaban cerca, muy cerca el uno del otro. No podía creer que se encontraran en esa situación de nuevo. ¿Por qué Harry le hacía esto? Aunque más culpa tenía él por ir a buscarlo.

Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista Harry tenía novio y no debería tener este tipo de contacto físico con él.

—Draco —susurró Harry inclinándose hacia él— quisiera dejar de sentirme atraído por ti. Es malo e incorrecto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siempre que estás presente me siento atraído hacia ti, como si jalaras de una cuerda.

Los susurros de Harry y su aliento golpeando su rostro lo tenían medio idiotizado. Entendía muy bien lo que quería decir el moreno, porque él se sentía igual. Pero eso no quitaba de la cabeza al novio.

Novio que estaba cerca de descubrir una cura para Scorpius.

Allí estaba nuevamente en el mismo dilema que la vez pasada. Y la verdad es que se sentía un poco molesto por eso.

Tomó el brazo de Harry y lo apartó de su nuca, dio un par de pasos hacia tras para mantener distancia, tal vez así no caería en tentación.

—No podemos Harry —fue todo lo que se forzó a decir antes de retirarse.

Toda esa situación era como diría su hijo una reverenda mierda. Bueno, al menos su hijo y Albus tenían una sólida amistad sin atracciones inapropiadas, a diferencia de ellos.

¿Por qué los adultos siempre tenían situaciones complicadas? Bueno, tal vez no eran los adultos, tal vez eran los Gryffindors que les encantaba complicarlo todo. Sobre todo Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Casi corrió por los pasillos, tratando de lucir apurado, pero no desesperado para no alertar a los estudiantes. Se maldijo mentalmente cuando recordó que podía haber llegado más rápido por la chimenea, pero ya no importaba, finalmente había llegado a la enfermería.<p>

Al entrar vio a lo lejos la cama donde estaba Scorpius, al parecer dormido, con Albus de un lado y Draco del otro. Se acercó rápidamente y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Estaba bajando las escaleras y una de sus piernas tuvo un espasmo y se cayó —dijo Albus sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

—¿Cómo esta? —preguntó mirando a Draco, pero este no lo miraba su vista al igual que Albus estaba fija en Scorpius.

—Estamos esperando a Madam Pomfrey —respondió su hijo—, de momento ha dicho que no ha pasado nada grave sólo se torció el tobillo y se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. Por suerte sólo rodó un par de escalones.

—Que mal, para la próxima hay que estar más atentos —le dijo a Albus apretando el agarre en su hombro.

—Lo sé. Es que se le había olvidado un libro a Scorpius y fui a buscarlo —la voz de su hijo se quebró al final.

—No te preocupes Albus —habló por primera vez Draco.

—Prometo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez, profesor Malfoy. No fue mi intención…

—Albus, lo sé, no te preocupes —dijo, mirando a Albus con cariño—. No te puedo pedir que hagas más de lo que haces. Scorpius está entrando en la peor etapa de la enfermedad y aunque estés a su lado día y noche hay cosas que no podrás evitar.

—Eso es cierto Albus —dijo conciliadoramente Harry, que recordaba a los familiares de los pacientes de Jonathan en Estados Unidos. Se despegaban de sus enfermos sólo para ir al baño, pero siempre dejaban a alguien en su lugar y aún así eso no libraba al paciente de su dolor o de su locura.

—Es por eso que me voy a llevar a Scorpius a casa —dijo Draco sin apartar la vista de Albus, el cual lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó temeroso el Ravenclaw y Harry rogaba porque la respuesta de Draco no fuera "inmediatamente" o algo así.

—Tan pronto como despierte.

—Pero profesor Malfoy…

—Draco —llamó Harry por encima de las protestas de su hijo— las vacaciones de invierno son en un par de semanas ¿Por qué no mejor esperar hasta entonces? Dale la oportunidad a Scorpius de despedirse y disfrutar sus últimos días en Hogwarts.

—Por favor, profesor Malfoy —pidió Albus con voz ahogada.

Harry sentía su corazón dolorosamente estrujado. Su hijo, su pobre hijo. Esto de Scorpius le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Durante el verano había arreglado dos citas para Albus con el psicomago y había prometido escribirle a Roberts tres veces a la semana. Según le contó el psicomago cuando regresó de viaje, Albus cumplió con lo acordado, pero apenas llegaron a Hogwarts las citas se acordaron para cada quince días. Después de este anuncio de Draco, Harry suponía que las tendrían que hacer cada semana.

Draco le miró y Harry trató de suplicarle con la mirada.

—Bien, Albus. De todas formas mi remplazo llega en enero —dijo soltando un suspiro.

Oh, cierto. Draco también se iba.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. No quería que Draco se fuera. Así como Albus no quería que Scropius se fuera, pero era lo mejor. Scorpius no podía seguir en Hogwarts, por ende Draco se iría con él.

—Bien chicos —dijo Madam Pomfrey sacándolo de sus pensamientos deprimentes—. Scorpius está bien —Draco resopló ante la ironía de ese comentario. Scorpius estaba lejos de "estar bien"— con respecto a la caída Draco —aclaró la mujer—. Ya su tobillo está bien y el golpe en la cabeza fue mínimo. En cuanto despierte lo puedes llevar a su habitación —esto último lo dijo mirando a Albus.

—No, él va a pasar la noche conmigo —dijo Draco mirando a Pomfrey.

La mujer asintió y los dejó solos.

—Vamos, Albus —dijo Harry tratando de apartar a su hijo de tanto dolor.

—No, me quiero quedar con Scorp hasta que despierte —dijo, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

—Pero Albus…

—Sí Albus, quédate —dijo Draco interrumpiéndolo— tengo que hablar un par de cosas con la directora. Si despierta me mandas a llamar ¿entendido?

Albus asintió y con un movimiento de varita Draco acercó una silla hasta él para que se sentara.

Al ver a Draco camino a la salida, sintió el impulso de correr tras él y pedirle que por favor no se fuera. Que le diera más tiempo. Pero incluso en su mente eso sonaba cursi y absurdo. ¿Tiempo para qué? Él estaba con Jonathan. Y Draco necesitaba estar con su hijo.

—Dime por favor que John está cerca de encontrar la cura —dijo Albus mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Ver a su hijo así le hacía sentir impotente. Y deseo con todo su ser poder darle buenas noticias, pero no tenía nada. Estaba ante un Albus desesperado por un rayo de luz y Harry sólo tenía las manos llenas de esperanzas y buenos deseos, pero su hijo necesitaba más que eso.

—Está trabajando sin parar para conseguirlo hijo —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Albus asintió y volvió su mirada a Scorpius. Ambos, tanto él como su hijo, necesitaban más tiempo. Pero lastimosamente tiempo era algo con que los Malfoy no contaban.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué hora es?<p>

—¿Realmente importa?

—Sí, porque no quiero que nos descubran.

—Estamos en mi cama Scorpius, nadie nos puede descubrir —dijo Albus repartiendo besos por su desnudo pecho.

—¿Pusiste hechizos silenciadores e imperturbables? ¿Cerraste bien los doseles?

Albus paró de besarle y lo miró fijamente.

—Son las 6 de la tarde, sí puse los hechizos y sí cerré bien los doseles —dijo Albus algo irritado—. No es la primera vez que hacemos esto Scorpius.

—Lo sé, lo siento —susurró sintiéndose avergonzado.

—¿Y qué si nos descubren? —cuestionó Albus volviendo a su tarea de besar su cuerpo expuesto.

—Llegarían a conclusiones erradas —dijo Scorpius antes de soltar un pequeño gemido. Le encantaba cuando Albus jugaba con su ombligo con esa traviesa lengua—, pensarán que estamos juntos y no es cierto.

—No, claro —dijo con algo de rencor—, sólo somos amigos que tienen sexo.

—No lo digas así —pidió con algo de tristeza—, estamos bien así. Es por nuestro propio bien.

—Sí, lo que sea. No quiero hablar de eso ahora —dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido—. De hecho… —el ceño fue remplazado por una sonrisa malvada— en lo único que quiero ocupar mi boca es en este caballero que suplica mi atención acá abajo.

Scorpius gimió de acuerdo con el plan de Albus, colocando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del moreno. El desgraciado era muy bueno con la boca. A duras penas logró tragarse los primeros gritos y no arrancarle los cabellos de un tirón. Josh le había dado mamadas cuando estaban juntos y eran muy buenas, pero Albus era el campeón en ellas. Su amigo al parecer era bueno en todo, incluso en cosas que no debería ser bueno, considerando su estatus de heterosexual, bueno al menos para el resto de la escuela, porque desde aquel primer beso Scorpius estaba más que seguro que los chicos formaban también parte del gusto de su amigo.

Poco les había durado el momento de incomodidad. Más por él que por Albus. Y por más que su amigo le pedía que fueran novios, Scorpius se rehusó. Albus era inestable emocionalmente. No podía agravar la salud mental de su amigo. Así que pensó que tal vez, algo casual entre ellos sería lo mejor. Que muera tu mejor amigo era una cosa, pero que muera tu novio sonaba grave.

No podía seguir pensando, Albus lo estaba llevando al final. Podía sentirlo.

Pero también sintió dolor. Era su muñeca izquierda que se encorvaba hacia la izquierda. Estaba teniendo otro espasmo. Los nervios de su brazo pulsaban fuertemente, pero el movimiento en su mano era lento y tortuoso. Por más que trataba de dirigir su mano hacia el otro lado, no podía, su mente no parecía estar conectada con ella.

La cabeza de Albus bombeó con más ahínco. Y su orgasmo le llegó de sorpresa. Cerró los ojos mientras se corría en la boca de su amigo y por un momento se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar.

Cuando volvió abrirlos, Albus repartía besos por su pecho nuevamente. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos acercándolo a sus labios.

—¿Sigues aquí? —pregunto bromeando, pero podía ver la preocupación en los ojos verdes.

—Sigo aquí —respondió sonriendo.

Albus lo besó con pasión y Scorpius deslizó ambas manos por la espalda desnuda de su amigo. Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta que su mano izquierda estaba bien. Se apartó de Albus y la miró con atención.

—¿Le pasa algo a tu mano? —preguntó Albus con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé, déjame ver —dijo cerrando y abriendo el puño.

La apoyó en el pecho de Albus y la deslizó lentamente hacia abajo hasta llegar a la erección del moreno. Le encantaba el pene de Albus. Era grueso, no muy largo, pero para él era perfecto. Comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente y sonrío al escuchar a su amigo gemir encantado.

—Me parece que tu mano está muy bien —dijo Albus con los ojos cerrados.

—A mí también —respondió divertido. Empujó con la otra mano al moreno hasta tenerlo recostado en la cama y acomodándose sobre él comenzó a besarle el cuello—. ¿Qué te parece si de regalo de despedido me tomas?

—¿Qué clase de regalo sería ese? —preguntó Albus divertido— ¿No lo hice esta mañana?

—Te quiero nuevamente dentro de mí —dijo intentando sonar provocativo, pero pudo escuchar un poco de desesperación en su voz.

Tomó nuevamente el miembro de Albus y comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud para distraerlo.

—Lo que quieras Scorpius —susurró Albus y Scorpius vio tristeza y desesperación en sus ojos.

Mañana partían a casa para las vacaciones de invierno, aunque técnicamente no eran vacaciones para él. Necesitaba estar con Albus así, una última vez en el único lugar que lo hacía sentir un chico normal. En el lugar donde había conocido a su amado Albus. Su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>—Sé que es de última hora, pero necesita estar con su amigo.<p>

—No sé Harry, tal vez lo mejor para Albus es pasar las navidades en familia y esperar noticias —dijo Ginny sirviendo dos tazas de té.

—Ginny, tú no los has visto juntos…

—Claro que los he visto juntos —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—No como yo los he visto. Créeme que Albus necesita estar en Estados Unidos con Scorpius.

—Harry, si la cirugía de Scorpius no sale bien y que Albus esté allá tan lejos de su familia puede ser peligroso.

—Creo que sería más peligroso que él esté lejos de Scorpius. Temiendo lo peor a cada segundo —dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón—. No estará solo, yo estaré con él toda el tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro que esto lo haces por Albus y no por ti? —dijo ella levantando una ceja, pero había una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—Es más por Albus que por mí. Un 99% por Albus.

—Bueno, Lily y yo habíamos organizado pasar las vacaciones de invierno con ustedes —comenzó a decir Ginny con fingida tristeza—, ahora que soy entrenadora de la selección de Bulgaria no es fácil conseguir tiempo libre.

—¿Qué? ¿De Bulgaria? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Era una sorpresa, pero lo has arruinado todo —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Ven acá —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Ginny caminó hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente—. Estoy orgulloso de ti Ginny.

—Lo sé —dijo ella riendo—. Cuida de él Harry —susurró después aún dentro del abrazo. La risa de hace unos segundos olvidada.

—Lo haré, claro que lo haré —susurró, apretando el abrazo.

—No estoy hablando sólo de Albus —dijo ella dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Harry supuso que se refería a Draco. Y ese era un asunto del que prefería no pensar. No era justo. ¿Cómo se podía amar románticamente a dos personas a la vez? Hermione le había dicho que no era posible. Al menos no con la misma intensidad. Siempre querría a uno más que al otro. Y siempre habría situaciones que lo llevarían a estar con uno más que con él otro.

Harry lo entendía perfectamente. Y no quería analizar bien la situación porque sabía quién saldría perdiendo y no era justo. Jonathan era perfecto. Lo quería con locura, pero la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Draco era más fuertes y por más que intentaba estar con John, su cuerpo le pedía lo imposible. Buscaba en contra de su mejor juicio estar con el rubio.

Varias veces pensó en dejar a Jonathan, pero no se atrevía. Draco era tan inestable emocionalmente como su propio hijo. Tal vez no intentara auto destruirse físicamente, pero si lastimaba a los demás, aunque eso lo destruyera a él. Ya habían tenido varias discusiones en las que Draco lo había insultado y había dicho cosas que lo habían empujado a la seguridad de los brazos de su novio.

Jonathan era estable, seguro, Draco por el otro lado, tenía demasiado en su plato con lo de Scorpius. Lo entendía y sabía que lo mejor para ambos era sólo ser amigos.

Harry tenía que seguir adelante. Enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón esos sentimientos por Draco y dedicarse a John.

—Ginny —dijo Harry rompiendo el abrazo—. Voy a pedirle a John que se mude con nosotros.

Ginny lo miró sorprendido. Comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza y a su mirada se llenó de tristeza.

—Harry, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí, después de la cirugía de Scorpius, Jonathan va a regresar a Londres y moverá todas sus investigaciones hacia acá. Es el siguiente paso Ginny —explicó pero sonaba desesperado por convencerla.

¿Por qué? No era como si Ginny pudiera decir que no. Era la casa de Harry y los únicos que podrían oponerse eran sus hijos y ellos adoraban a Jonathan. Bueno, al menos antes de la cirugía, si las cosas no salían bien con Scorpius, esperaba que Albus no lo tomara en contra de John.

Hablaría con él cuando le diera las noticias del viaje.

—Si piensas que estás listo para eso, pues me alegro Harry —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Tenemos casi cinco años juntos, Ginny. Es lo correcto, el siguiente paso a seguir —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny levantó una ceja y Harry cayó en cuenta de que en ningún momento dijo que estaba listo. No lo podía decir ahora, iba a sonar forzado.

—No se lo pidas aún —dijo Ginny colocando una mano en su hombro—, espera a que pase lo de Scorpius.

Harry asintió. Sólo esperaba que su impulso Gryffindor no actuara en su contra.

* * *

><p>Respiró hondo y trató de pensar con la cabeza fría. Su corazón le pedía una cosa, su mente otra y su familia lo confundía.<p>

Quería lo mejor. Lo correcto, pero no estaba muy seguro de que era lo mejor o lo correcto en esos momentos.

Sus padres se habían negado rotundamente a la cirugía. Scorpius no cabía en sí de la alegría y él… tenía miedo. No podía ser impulsivo, la vida de su hijo estaba en riesgo.

—Cuando estés listo, firma al final de la hoja. Como puedes ver es sólo una formalidad legal en donde nos libras de cualquier culpa si el resultado no es favorable —dijo el medimago Urbanik tratando de sonar indiferente, para que Draco no se preocupara.

Pero era ese papel frente él lo que más le preocupaba.

No porque no pudiera tomar acciones legales en contra del medimago, sino porque era la prueba física de que existía la posibilidad de que Scorpius muriera en esa cirugía.

—Te sentirías más tranquilo si me preguntas lo que te preocupa —dijo Urbanik con voz suave.

—¿Cuántas personas han muerto? —preguntó sintiendo un sudor frío deslizarse por su espalda.

—De las diez personas que hemos operado hemos perdido seis —dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El medimago no iba con rodeos, ni con mentiras. Eso era bueno, pero a la vez doloroso.

—Las situaciones eran distintas, dos de ellos tenían 95 años. Los otros no tenían la enfermedad tan avanzada como tu hijo y ninguno era tan joven como él —explicó Urbanik

—¿Y los que sí lo lograron?

—Tienen de 35 a 60 años. La mayor parte de sus acúmulos ya estaban localizados en su cerebro, pero aún no habían entrado a la demencia y las cuatro eran mujeres. Heredaron la enfermedad por el gen paterno —explicó mirando varias hoja en su escritorio—. Ningún caso se asemeja al de Scorpius, Draco, lo siento. Los riesgos con él son más altos. Pero tal vez su juventud juegue a favor.

Su hijo podía morir en la cirugía esa misma tarde. O podía vivir al menos 30 años de su vida libre de Huntington. Quería mantener su confianza en lo segundo, pero lo primero le aterraba. Como bien había dicho su padre, a Scorpius aún le quedaba un par de años más con ellos. Mejor disfrutarlo mientras podían.

Era una decisión muy difícil, porque aún no quería dejar ir a su hijo.

—Draco —llamó el medimago tomándolo de la mano.

No había notado cuando el hombre se movió de su asiento para sentar a su lado. Quiso apartar la mano, pero en esos momentos el contacto era algo reconfortante.

—Un par de años con Scorpius vivo, sí, pero en dolor y poco lúcido.

—¿Cómo sabes que pensaba en eso?

—No eres el primer familiar que firma ese consenso legal. Todos pensaron lo mismo, todos tuvieron la misma duda, pero hasta el momento, con buenos o malos resultados, ninguno se ha arrepentido.

El medimago soltó el agarre que tenía en su mano y Draco tomó la pluma, la mojó en el tintero y firmó. Esperaba no arrepentirse.

* * *

><p>Quería levantarse del asiento y salir corriendo. Gritar que todo eso era una locura, una mala idea. Tal vez la mala idea había sido venir a Estados Unidos en primer lugar. Había tanta presión. Estaba tan alterado. Sus pies no dejaban de moverse, sus manos de estrujar su camisa, sus dientes de morder sus labios.<p>

Se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro, para luego cansado y mareado volver a sentarse. El profesor Malfoy varias veces se había levantado de su asiento y le había abrazado. Eso lo calmaba por varios minutos, hasta que sus pies comenzaban a temblar incontrolablemente y tenía que volver a levantarse.

Su papá lo llevó a caminar alrededor del hospital un par de veces, pero la idea de no estar presente en caso de que le sucediera algo Scorpius era demasiado y a la tercera vez rechazó la idea. Necesitaba estar allí. Sólo lo lamentaba por el papá de su amigo. Debía estar mucho más estresado que él, al igual que sus abuelos, pero ellos se veían impasibles sentados en una esquina de la sala de espera.

Una alarma sonó en el hospital y la voz de una enfermera llamando al equipo de resucitación a la sala tres hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Era la sala donde estaban operando a Scorpius. Oh, no, no podía ser. Eso no podía acabar así. Su vida no podía terminar de esa manera.

Scorpius no podía morir. Su padre lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó a su lado. Pudo ver que su otra mano tomaba fuertemente la del profesor Malfoy. Albus se soltó del agarré y se sentó al lado del papá de su amigo y le abrazó.

Por un momento pensó que lo iban apartar, pero el hombre le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. El corazón del profesor bombeaba con tanta fuerza que lo podía sentir en su propio pecho. Su cuerpo era cálido y su respiración agitada. Nunca antes había sido abrazado por otra persona que no fueran sus padres con tanta desesperación.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó un sanador parado frente a ellos—, el medimago Urbanik me mandó a informarle que Scorpius está bien. Están continuando con la cirugía.

—Gracias —dijo el señor Malfoy mirando al hombre con alivio.

Scorpius estaba bien. De momento. Sintió un poco de alivio, pero la cirugía aún no terminaba. Su amigo tenía que sobrevivir, Jonathan tenía que lograrlo.

Por más que su psicomago le había pedido que intentara imaginar su vida sin Scorpius, Albus no había podido, no por rebeldía ni optimismo, sino porque simplemente su mente se negaba aceptar un mundo en el que Scorpius Malfoy no estuviera a su lado.

Albus le había hecho una promesa a su amigo. Si las cosas no salían bien, Albus no intentaría nada ni remotamente parecido a quitarse la vida. Pero sabía que aún así en su corazón moriría.

Que tonto había sido al enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Tal vez había sido aún más tonto el acostarse con él. Recordó aquella última noche juntos. Había tanto cuidado en sus toques. Se dedicó con calma a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Scorpius. Memorizar cada reacción, cada sabor, cada sonido.

Por un momento pensó que estaba siendo sumamente cursi. Y si le contaba a Scorpius, se reiría de él por semanas. Prefería esa humillación a no escuchar su risa nunca más.

* * *

><p>Respiró hondo cuando escuchó entrar al medimago. Su madre colocó una delicada mano en su hombro como apoyo.<p>

—Buenas tardes —saludó el medimago tomando asiento frente a ellos—. La operación, dentro de lo que cabe, fue un éxito. Ahora sólo necesitamos que Scorpius despierte para asegurarnos que todo esta bien.

—¿Quiere decir que Scorpius esta 100% libre de la enfermedad? —preguntó su madre, y Draco estuvo agradecido, porque el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

—Como les había explicado en Londres, el caso de Scorpius es especial, por tener la enfermedad de Huntington Juvenil los resultados en él son diferentes al de los demás pacientes.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Lucius molesto. Lo entendía, su padre no era un hombre de andar con rodeos cuando se trataba de su familia y su bienestar.

—Lo que quiero decir es que los acúmulos volverán —dijo Urbanik con voz seria. Toda alegría de hace un momento olvidada.

Draco sabía que existía esa posibilidad, ya se lo habían dicho, pero las palabras igual lo dejaron sin aire.

—¿Cuándo? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Dentro de unos 30, quizá 40 años —explicó.

—Pensamos que haría todo lo posible por eliminarlos todos —cuestionó Narcissa con voz fría—. ¿No era eso el punto de esta arriesgada operación?

—Sí, y lo logramos, pero como Scorpius es…

—Un caso especial, si ya lo dijo —dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Y eso de que nos sirve?

—Hice lo que pude señor Malfoy, pero los acúmulos volverán —explicó, esta vez un poco molesto, Jonathan—. Estamos trabajando en una poción para eliminar los acúmulos que aún no habían llegado al cerebro de Scorpius, pero aún así llegará un punto en que serán demasiados para ser eliminados con la poción y los síntomas volverán.

—Y mientras tanto… —comenzó a decir Lucius molesto.

—Mientras tanto tendrán a un Scorpius saludable por los próximos 30 años —dijo Jonathan exasperándose.

—Padre, suficiente —dijo Draco antes de que su padre lograra sacar de sus casillas al medimago—. Sabíamos que existía esta posibilidad antes de venir hasta aquí. Deja de atacar al mediamago Urbanik.

—No estoy atacando a nadie Draco —dijo Lucius con calma—. Sólo quería que el buen medimago respondiera mis dudas.

—Draco, si Scorpius despierta y sus exámenes salen bien, tendrás a tu hijo de vuelta, sano. De aquí a que la enfermedad se vuelva hacer presente muchas cosas habrán cambiado. La cirugía será menos arriesgada, las pociones para los temblores, la memoria, todo eso avanzará.

Draco asintió mirando fijamente al hombre que había salvado a su hijo. Le debía tanto. Y a pesar de que sus palabras eran reconfortantes su corazón aún bombeaba acelerado. Scorpius tenía un día sin despertar de la operación y eso los tenía a todos preocupados.

* * *

><p>Sus manos temblaban, el estrés y preocupación estaban llegando a un punto de locura en él. Su cuerpo estaba en constante tensión, pero aún así sostenía con delicadeza la mano de su amigo.<p>

Tenía tres días dormido. Sus signos vitales estaban bien, sus exámenes habían salido positivos. No había nada de malo con Scorpius, el único problema era que no despertaba y aún no sabían el porqué.

Muchos medimagos habían sugerido hechizos para despertarlo, pero Jonathan había dicho que después de la ciriguía a la que lo había sometido, era mejor darle tiempo a Scorpius de despertar cuando estuviera listo.

Eso le pareció irónico y gracioso, pero no un gracioso de "ja ja" sino más bien de "gracioso que lo digas, porque Scorpius siempre se toma su tiempo para estar _listo"_ y Albus aún seguía esperando a que su amigo estuviera listo para él, para dejarse amar de verdad, para estar juntos como ambos querían, pero el rubio no se atrevía.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor daba el siguiente paso. James ya había aplicado a una pasantía en el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos en el Ministerio, su mamá se había mudado con su novio en Bulgaria. Su papá le había dicho que le pediría a Jonathan que se fuera a vivir con ellos, todos avanzaban, seguían adelante, en cambio Scorpius seguía manteniéndolos pegados al mismo lugar.

Lo entendía, pensaba que iba a morir y todo eso, pero ahora estaba bien. Ahora estaba sano hasta dentro de muchos años más y para cuando todo regresara ellos ya serían adultos, con muchos años juntos y la experiencia de lo vivido para sobrellevar la enfermedad.

Eso era si es que Scorpius aceptaba estar con Albus. Pero por sobre todo si Scorpius despertaba.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo, ¿me escuchas? —susurró Albus molesto— Eres el peor amigo del mundo por tenerme esperando. No sabes como tienes a tu papá y tus abuelos. Despierta, Scorpius.

Apretó el agarre que tenía en la mano del rubio y colocó su otra mano en su hombro.

Llevado por el impulso lo sacudió.

—¡Despierta! —dijo enojado— ¡Despierta maldita sea! —gritó sacudiéndolo— Despierta —susurró reclinando su cabeza en la mano de su amigo—. Por favor Scorpius, te necesito, no me dejes.

Cerró los ojos, con la cabeza aún recostada en la mano de su amigo y dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que llegó a él fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Estaba consciente. Lo cual sólo podía significar que estaba vivo.<p>

Intentó mover su mano izquierda. Pero el pensar en hacerlo acentuó el dolor.

—Está moviendo su mano —escuchó decir a alguien.

Bien, lo había logrado. Ahora necesitaba abrir los ojos. Parpadeó lentamente, todo se veía borroso al principio un par de parpadeos más y los rostros preocupados de su padre y abuelos estuvieron frente a él.

—Albus fue a buscar a Urbanik —dijo su papá y le tomó de la mano—. ¿Puedes hablar?

Scorpius abrió la boca, pero no supo realmente que decir. Estaba vivo, pero ¿había resultado?

—Sí —respondió con voz ronca—. ¿Todo salió bien? —preguntó finalmente.

—Scorpius —llamó el medimago Urbanik con una amplia sonrisa. A su lado Albus lo miraba fijamente. Sin sonrisa, sin ninguna expresión. Sólo lo miraba. Eso lo puso nervioso—. La operación fue un éxito, Scorpius. Logramos sacar todos los acúmulos alojados en tu cerebro. Y esta mañana mi colega el medimago Roderick logró completar con éxito la poción que acabará con el resto que puedan estar esparcidos por alguna parte.

—Eso es bueno —dijo sintiéndose aliviado.

—Es más que bueno. No es la solución para los que están en las etapas iniciales, pero sí para ti y el que se someta a la cirugía. Como son pocos y están en su último estado, es más fácil destruirlos.

—¿Cuándo podrá regresar a casa? —preguntó su abuelo, mirando al medimago con el ceño fruncido. Supuso que el orgullo de su abuelo no le permitía estar contento delante del medimago que había experimentado con su nieto.

Recordó los gritos entre él y su padre. Sólo calmados por la abuela Cissy.

—Bueno, lamento decir que tendrá que pasar año nuevo acá. Pero para el 4 de enero, si no hay complicaciones, no veo razón para no regresar a Londres.

—¿Y a Hogwarts? —preguntó Scorpius y miró por un segundo a Albus, el cual lo seguía mirando inexpresivo.

—Scorpius, no creo que… —comenzó a decir su padre.

—Después de Pascua —dijo Urbanik.

Genial, sólo perdería unos meses de clases, pero podía estar al tanto desde la casa.

—¿Está seguro medimago Urbanik? —preguntó su abuela con calma— La operación para entonces será aún reciente.

—Si no hay complicaciones, que para ser sinceros no creo que haya, más ahora que tenemos la poción en nuestro favor, no veo razón por la que Scorpius no pueda volver a su vida normal —dijo mirando a sus abuelos con una amplia sonrisa—. Asumo que Draco seguirá en Hogwarts hasta que Scorpius se gradué.

—Eso no lo dudes —dijo Draco mirando a su hijo.

—Ay papá. Ya estoy sano, no tengo ninguna enfermedad —dijo sonriendo. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No más episodios, no más dolor ¿ya no se me olvidarán las cosas verdad? —dijo con voz ahogada por el nudo en su garganta.

—No Scorpius, ya no olvidarás nada —la sonrisa en el medimago Urbanik era cálida.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y rodaron por su mejilla. Estaba sano. Finalmente sería un chico normal. Miró a Albus y notó que este también lloraba. Le sonrió y Albus le sonrió de vuelta. Finalmente podía estar con Albus como realmente quería. Y ahora que él estaba bien, se encargaría de que Albus se recuperara.

* * *

><p>Sintió la mirada gris puesta en él. No se volteó a mirarlo.<p>

No era bueno que estuvieran solos en la habitación de Harry, pero Harry necesitaba terminar de empacar y al parecer Draco necesitaba hablar con él.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría una vez que Scorpius estuviera recuperado, pero no se sentía preparado. Él aún seguía con Jonathan y le pediría esa tarde que se mudara con él una vez que volvieran a Londres.

—Quería agradecerte el haber estado aquí con nosotros. Significó bastante para mí y para Scorpius tenerlos presentes.

—No hay nada que agradecer Draco, Albus necesitaba estar aquí —dijo metiendo un pantalón en su maleta para después darse la vuelta y mirar fijamente a Draco—, y qué clase de amigo sería yo si no estaba presente cuando más me necesitabas.

Draco entrecerró un poco los ojos. Allí estaba esa mirada calculadora. Se giró y continuó empacando. Pudo escuchar los pasos de Draco acercándose a él. Tenía que apartarse, tener al rubio muy cerca siempre le causaba problemas.

—Escuché a Albus decirle a Scorpius que le pedirás a Urbanik que se mude con ustedes —dijo tras él.

Draco estaba tan pegado a él como podía pero sin tocarle. Sus vellos se erizaron y su corazón se aceleró.

—Sí, lo haré esta noche en la cena —dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

—Me alegro, espero que el medimago acepte. Sería un tonto si rechaza tan buena oferta —dijo el rubio y Harry se giró para mirarle.

No había burla, ni rencor en su voz y su rostro sólo reflejaba calma. Si Draco fuera Ron, diría que lo había dicho con sinceridad y buenas intenciones. Pero Draco no era Ron, ni era Hermione, ni era Ginny. Draco era más que un amigo. Por lo menos para él.

Por un momento se sintió enojado con la actitud calmada del rubio. No que estuviera esperando gritos y celos o suplicas, pero al menos esperaba _algo._ Lo que fuera que le indicara que Draco lo quería, que no debía pedirle a Jonathan vivir con él, algo que….

Suspiró y giró nuevamente a su maleta. Dobló una camisa antes de meterla.

Quería una excusa para no pedirle a Jonathan que vivieran juntos.

—No entiendo. Si estás buscando una razón para no pedírselo entonces ¿por qué lo vas hacer en primer lugar? —dijo Draco mientras que se sentaba en la cama junto a la ropa de Harry.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero una excusa? —preguntó Harry sorprendido. Bueno no tanto, Hermione siempre decía que él era algo transparente con sus emociones y pensamientos.

—Harry, yo no te voy a dar esa excusa. Le debo mucho a Urbanik —dijo, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Desearía que las cosas fueran más fáciles —dijo, metiendo un par de medias a la maleta.

—Lo son —dijo, doblando una de las camisas de Harry. Eso hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido—. Tú y Jonathan son perfectos el uno para el otro —dijo pronunciando por primera vez el nombre de su novio, que sonaba tan incorrecto viniendo de él—. Tú y yo somos perfectos como amigos, es así de fácil.

Harry no dijo más nada y ambos se dedicaron hacer las maletas de él y Albus. Mañana partirían para Londres, pues en un par de días comenzaban las clases. En una semana los Malfoys junto con Jonathan regresarían a casa, ¿pero a qué casa regresaría su novio?

* * *

><p>Volver a Hogwarts con Scorpius completamente recuperado era una dicha total. Pero el que sus estudiantes de cuarto de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff fueran unos ineptos no lo era.<p>

Quiso tomar los trabajos escritos y tirarlos a la chimenea. Eran una pérdida de tiempo.

—Gruñes demasiado —dijo Harry desde la puerta de su despacho—, asumo que estás corrigiendo los ensayos de los de cuarto.

—Para corregirlos tendría que escribirlos nuevamente. Estos están para tirarlos a la basura y buscar una calificación más baja que "T" —dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Harry rió y caminó hacia su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla frente a él.

—Me estas evadiendo —dijo Harry con seriedad.

—Para evadirte tendría que no estar en Hogwarts, Potter —dijo, escribiendo otra T en rojo sobre el ensayo de otro estudiante—. Tú por otro lado, me estás acosando.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Harry divertido.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

—¿No puede un amigo visitar a otro en sus momentos de más necesidad? —cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa— Estoy seguro de que si te dejo solo con esos ensayos te arrancarás los ojos o matarás algún estudiante.

—Eso es cierto —dijo con seriedad aunque realmente quería reír.

Le gustaba estar así con Harry, por más que evitaba la presencia del otro en su vida. El profesor de Defensa se encargaba de pasar obligatoriamente una hora juntos. Como amigos esos momentos eran los mejores del día. Pero como el idiota enamorado de Potter, era la hora más tortuosa.

Quería pedirle a Harry que lo dejara en paz, pero él mismo había puesto las reglas aquella tarde en el hotel.

Harry le había suplicado con la mirada darle una razón para estar juntos, pero Draco no podía. Tenía una deuda con Urbanik: había salvado la vida de su hijo. Su honor podía más que sus deseos.

No era como si ahora fuera infeliz. Tenía a Scorpius a su lado, sano. Tenía a Harry como amigo y si quería un poco de sexo, pues no le era nada difícil conseguirlo de cualquiera. Tenía que aceptar su vida como era. Por más que su hijo llegara con comentarios impertinentes como "Ya verás que todo se resolverá solo".

Draco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la mesita con el alcohol. Estaba oculto a los ojos de los estudiantes, era la única condición que pedía Mc Gonagall con referente al alcohol en lugares de acceso a los estudiantes. No era correcto que algún chiquillo llegara y viera una mesa con Brandy o Whisky. Pensarían que su profesor era un borracho, aunque susodichos chiquillos fueran los que empujaban a sus profesores al alcohol.

—¿Quieres una copa? —preguntó sirviendo dos vasos de brandy.

—Claro —respondió Harry y notó que el moreno se acomodaba en uno de los sofás cerca del estante de libros.

Draco fue hasta él y entregándole la copa se sentó a su lado. Se recostó sobre el sofá permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara. Los TIMOS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y eso tenía a Albus y Scorpius un poco estresados.

—James se gradúa este año —dijo Harry de la nada—. Eso me hace sentir algo viejo.

—¿De qué hablas? Aún somos jóvenes —dijo dándole un codazo amistoso al moreno—. Cuando Lily tenga hijos, entonces comienza a pensar en que muy pronto estarás viejo.

—Vaya, ser abuelo. Aún no había pensado en eso —dijo Harry sonando maravillado.

—Yo sí. Aunque Scorpius me lo hace difícil —dijo a manera de broma, pero Harry le miro con seriedad.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar, ellos apenas tienen quince años —dijo Harry frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó divertido— Esos chicos han vivido una experiencia demasiado fuerte. ¿Los has visto juntos? Parecen la luna y la Tierra, uno gravita alrededor del otro. Se aman Harry, eso es más que obvio.

—Pero…

—Mira, yo no me preocupo. Si tu novio logró conseguir la cura a una enfermedad terminal, algo existirá de aquí a que nuestros hijos planeen formar una familia —dijo tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo asintiendo y tomando un trago—. Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que revisar un par de trabajos antes de salir a cenar con Jonathan.

Draco se puso de pie a la par que Harry. Harry estiró la mano para darle el vaso, pero éste se deslizó antes de agarrarlo y, aunque trató de atraparlo, no llegó a tiempo. Por suerte la alfombra evitó que se quebrara. Ambos se agacharon a la par a recogerlo, logrando así que se golpearan la frente de uno con la cabeza de otro.

Se quedaron agachados durante un momento riendo y sobándose el golpe. La situación era sumamente graciosa, hasta que se mitigó el dolor y pudo sentir con claridad el aliento de Harry en su rostro. Estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le perturbaba de los momentos de compartir con Harry. La tensión sexual aparecía inoportunamente como una ola que lo arrollaba por completo. Algunas veces la podía ver en Harry, otras veces era él quien la mostraba.

—Será mejor que me vaya —susurró Harry.

Draco asintió y ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo lo que causó otro golpe, pero esta vez Draco perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Harry.

El moreno gimió de dolor y eso hizo que la mente de Draco se desconectara.

No supo muy bien que había hecho, pero ahora tenía los labios de Harry moviéndose a la par que los suyos. Se estaban besando. Harry le estaba besando.

La intensidad del beso era alta, casi desesperada. Sus bocas se movían tratando de acaparar la otra, sus lenguas se encontraron y se movían frenéticas una contra la otra. Juntó su cuerpo lo más que pudo al de Harry. Nunca lo había tenido así, tan pegado, tan cerca.

Las manos de Harry estaban en su cabello deslizándose por sus hebras y juntando más sus bocas. Poco a poco se fueron deslizando por sus hombros, espalda y se detuvieron a la altura de su trasero. Merlín eso lo tenía excitado.

Deslizó su lengua por los labios abiertos de Harry y bajó con tortuosa lentitud por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello en donde besó y chupó encantado. El sabor de Harry era adictivo. No podía definirlo, entre salado y cremoso. Había algo. Su olor era intoxicante. Olía a sudor y a jabón. Era extraño. Pero era Harry.

El moreno gimió cuando succionó donde podía sentir el corazón de Harry latir en su cuello. Ese sonido le encantó. Volvió a sus labios para tragarse el sonido, para tenerlos dentro de él. Para llenarse de Harry.

Harry por su parte comenzó a mover las caderas, sintió lo excitado que estaba. Bien, al menos no era el único. Se movió al compás de Harry. Sin perder el contacto de labios contra labios. Sin dejar escapar ni un sonido que saliera de Harry. Se sentía arder. Todo era tan caliente. La boca de Harry, su cuerpo bajo él. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Nunca se había sentido así con más nadie. Era absurdo porque sólo se estaban restregando con las ropas puestas y se estaban besando, pero aún así se sentía tan intenso.

Finalmente Harry era suyo, su cuerpo, sus labios. Su corazón se estrujó y sintió algo de dolor. ¿Por qué? Estaba tan bien. Pero su mente se conectó con su cuerpo. Con lo absurdo de la situación porque Harry no era de él.

Apartó su rostro del de Harry y lo miró intensamente. El moreno lo miró extrañado y detuvó todo movimiento. Draco a duras penas se levantó.

Ver a Harry acostado sobre su alfombra, agitado, sonrojado y con los labios hinchados le hizo estremecerse y desear tirarse nuevamente sobre él y tomarlo allí mismo. Entrar en él. O aún mejor, que Harry lo tomara por completo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la mesa con el alcohol. Se sirvió un trago y se lo tomó rápidamente. Pudo escuchar el susurró de ropas y de pasos, hasta que la puerta fue abierta y cerrada.

Que idiota había sido. Lo más seguro es que había arruinado su amistad con Harry.

* * *

><p>Todo era como un sueño. Esperaba que no lo fuera, porque sino odiaría tener que despertar a la realidad. Y la realidad apestaba. Bueno, en caso de que estuviera en un sueño, porque si esa era la realidad entonces era una buena realidad. Más que buena, era genial.<p>

Estudiar para los TIMOS estaba resultando ser completamente satisfactorio. Le recomendaría a su hermano usar el mismo método para los EXTASIS, pero eso implicaría tener lo que Albus tenía.

Un adorable novio que le daba favores sexuales a cambio de lecciones aprendidas. Era absurdo considerando que ambos eran Ravenclaw y los mejores de la clase, pero quién era él para quejarse.

Ese día era pociones, y como Scorpius sabía más que Albus en el tema, sin contar con que era la materia que impartía su padre, Albus se estaba llevando una gran recompensa.

Se mordió los labios para no gritar de placer. A pesar de que no había más nadie en la habitación y tenía varios hechizos ocultando sus acciones, a Albus no le gustaba ser muy vocal, pero le encantaba cuando Scorpius lo era.

Sus deseos de mantenerse silencioso se vieron arruinados cuando la lengua de su novio lo comenzó a penetrar. Por Merlín que eso lo desarmaba por completo.

—Scorp… mmm… prometiste que no lo ibas hacer —susurró conteniendo a duras penas gemir con desboque.

—No recuerdo haber prometido eso —dijo el rubio hablando sobre su entrada. Eso lo hizo gemir. Desgraciado rubio sabía cómo manejarlo a la hora del sexo— ¿Por qué habría de privarme de esto? —cuestionó, metiendo un dedo en su entrada mientras que se erguía para susurrar en su oído— Sabes lo que me encanta escucharte gritar y gemir mi nombre. Además de que tu sabor me enloquece.

—No recuerdo que fueras tan obsceno antes —dijo frunciendo el ceño—, serán efectos secundarios de la cirugía.

—Cállate —dijo Scorpius mientras metía un segundo dedo. Albus gimió y movió el trasero, quería pedirle a Scorpius que lo tomará ya, pero no quería escuchar las burlas de su novio.

Fuera de esa cama Scorpius mostraba su faceta de Ravenclaw estudioso, amigo abnegado y novio perfecto, pero en la cama era otra historia. Nadie le creería si les dijera que una vez recuperado de su enfermedad Scorpius se había vuelto completamente posesivo.

No que Scorpius fuera un novio celoso ni le montara espectáculo ni nada de eso, era más bien en la cama. En sus besos, en sus roces, cuando lo tomaba. Scorpius lo absorbía por completo, lo reclamaba entero y Albus gustosamente se daba. Se entregaba a Scorpius sin reservas.

Pronto sería verano nuevamente y con eso sus dieciséis años. Ambos sabían que sus padres no eran tonto y que suponían hacían "cositas", tal vez no se imaginaban la magnitud de las "cositas" que hacían, pero no había oportunidad de que los fueran a dejar pasar el verano juntos.

Por más que las cosas fueran diferentes con Jonathan en la casa, y papá necesitara más privacidad, no los dejarían solos. Tenían que pasar todo el tiempo posible haciendo lo que en casa no podrían hacer y, claro, también era una forma de rebajar el estrés de los TIMOS.

El miembro de su novio entrando en él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se relajó y le permitió la entrada con facilidad. Recordaba que las primeras veces dolía, no sólo por la inexperiencia sino también por la desesperación con la que solían tener relaciones. Temerosos a que en cualquier segundo Scorpius se pudiera perder. Cuando finalmente lograron entrar en un ritmo calmado, su novio lo llevaba a la cima del placer siempre. Y por siempre, se refería a las tres veces que lo hacían al día.

Su hermano lo llamó varias veces adolescente hormonal. Y ahora que Scorpius lo penetraba con rapidez por cuarta vez ese día, concordó con las palabras de James. Sus hormonas y su cuerpo no se cansaban de ser tomados por el rubio.

Su psicomago decía que era una reacción normal de dos personas que estuvieron a punto de perderse para siempre. Pero como siempre, le recomendaba no hacer del sexo con su novio el todo de su vida. Decía que él se apegaba demasiado a las cosas.

Cuando el pene de su novio golpeó su próstata Albus gritó sin poder evitarlo. Y en ese momento le dio toda la razón a Roberts. Se apegaba mucho a las cosas y ahora mismo estaba más apegado que nunca a ese miembro que lo tenía temblando de placer.

* * *

><p>Tembló imperceptiblemente cuando la pálida mano del rubio rozó la suya.<p>

Había sido un accidente, ambos alargaron la mano para tomar las patatas. Rápidamente apartó la suya y sonriéndole a Draco le indico que las tomara él.

Fulminó nuevamente con la mirada a Albus. Su hijo y su novio tramaban algo.

No parecía extraño que pidieran como celebración de cumpleaños de Albus una cena sólo los cuatro, al día siguiente irían a la madriguera y la pasaría con la familia, pero esa noche sólo eran Albus y Scorpius con Draco y Harry.

Había algo en la sonrisa traviesa de Scorpius y en los ojos brillantes de Albus, que le hacía pensar que tramaban algo. Sólo espera que fuera una excusa para que Scorpius se quedara a dormir y no para volver a Harry loco.

Desde aquel beso en el despacho de Draco, Harry intentaba lucir calmado siempre que estuviera Draco cerca. Pero muchas veces se rozaban accidentalmente o un inocente toque como una mano en el hombro, lo volvía de nuevo aquella tarde con Draco sobre él chupando su cuello.

Se tomó su copa de vino de un golpe y se sirvió más.

Seguían siendo amigos y Draco siempre mostraba ese carácter controlado, no como Harry que parecía a punto de un ataque de pánico. Muchas veces se preguntaba si Draco recordaba tan vívidamente esa tarde como él.

Su cuerpo ardiendo, el trasero de Draco bajo sus manos y su erección rozando la suya.

—¿Estas planeando emborracharte? —preguntó Draco divertido al verlo terminar la quinta copa de vino de la noche y servirse otra más.

La verdad es que se sentía un poquito ligero y mareado. Tal vez era mejor dejar de tomar y comer algo.

Se sirvió las patatas y se las metió a la boca con rapidez, sin terminar de masticar se metió un brócoli seguido de una zanahoria.

—Oh ya veo, intentas tener la boca ocupada —dijo de broma el rubio y Harry se atoró, recordando nuevamente la lengua de Draco contra la suya y lo ocupada que había estado su boca.

Tosió fuertemente. Tenía que escupir la comida asique se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cocina en donde escupió todo en el cubo de basura.

Sintió unas manos rozarle la espalda, haciendo círculos para calmarlo. Tosió un poco más hasta que sintió que sus pulmones recibían aire con normalidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco apartándose de él. Buscó un vaso y lo llenó de agua.

Cuando estuvo a su lado con el vaso con agua, Harry se lo tomó con calma. Su garganta dolía un poco.

—Sí, gracias —dijo, colocando el vaso en la mesita de la cocina.

Draco no dijo nada sólo lo miraba, o más bien miraba sus labios. Harry tragó audiblemente y los ojos de Draco se movieron hacia su garganta. Donde una vez Draco le había besado y chupado…

Gimió sin poder evitarlo y en un parpadeo tenía a Draco agarrado por la nuca besándolo.

Draco lo empujó hasta tenerlo apoyado sobre la mesa, se colocó entre las piernas de Harry y profundizó el beso. Harry le besó con desbordante pasión, chupando la lengua de Draco y recorriendo todo el cuerpo del rubio que tuviera a su alcance.

Poco a poco Draco lo fue recostando a la mesa y deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de Harry. El moreno movió las caderas excitado, lo que provocó que la mesa temblara.

El vaso que había puesto segundos antes cayó al suelo quebrándose.

—¿Papá, estás bien? —preguntó Albus desde el comedor.

Se separaron rápidamente y arreglaron sus apariencias.

—Sí —respondió Harry—, se me cayó un vaso, no es nada —explicó, tratando de sonar calmado. Con un movimiento de varita reparó el vaso y lo puso en el fregador.

Draco salió de la cocina. Harry aprovechó la soledad para calmarse y de paso golpearse contra la pared más cercana. Estaba siendo un idiota. No sólo arruinaba su amistad con Draco, sino también ponía en riesgo su relación con Jonathan.

Era necesario tomar una decisión. Creyó en las palabras de Draco cuando le dijo que todo era fácil, pero era más que obvio que no era así. No era nada fácil. Quería a Draco consigo, pero no quería dejar a Jonathan. Y estaba claro que Draco lo quería a él, pero jamás se lo pediría, no mientras su novio fuera el hombre que le había salvado la vida a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Faltaba poco para que finalizaran las vacaciones y el sexto año en Hogwarts comenzara. No tenía muchas expectativas para ese año, pero sabía que igual sería bueno. Un año que hace unos meses atrás no pensaba ni siquiera cursar.<p>

La vida había cambiado por completo para él. Era extraño no vivir en constante ansiedad y preocupación. Y que en lo único que tuviera que pensar fueran sus estudios y Albus.

El moreno se veía muy bien. De hecho hasta habían ido a ver al psicomago juntos. Fue muy interesante lo que les dijo el señor Roberts y trató de distanciarse un poco de Albus. Tenía razón en que ambos eran dependientes el uno del otro. Y tal vez estaban siendo algo extremos a la hora de estar juntos. Si no se veían, se escribían un par de veces y hablaban por largo tiempo por la chimenea.

Lo que no le gustó de la visita al psicomago, es que dijo que ambos estaban acostumbrados a vivir con el drama rondándoles y que ahora que nadie se estaba muriendo o intentando morirse podía que sus sentimientos cambiaran y llegaran aburrirse. Al fin y al cabo sólo eran chicos de dieciséis años.

Lo que lo llevaba a su posición actual. La señora Potter y Lily habían ido a visitar a la familia. Con ellas trajeron al novio de la mamá de Albus y al amigo de Lily. Un tal Franz, que al parecer conocía a Albus de la última visita que le había dado a su madre el verano pasado. Tenían casi una semana en Londres y de esos 5 cinco días, Franz había pasado 4 completamente pegado a Albus.

Sólo un par de días más y Franz volvería a su amada Alemania y mantendría sus garras lejos de su novio. Pero Albus no parecía molesto con las atención que el alemán le daba, de hecho se veía encantado.

Scorpius rumeaba su descontento desde la sala, no muy lejos de él Albus reía por los comentarios Franz, el cual no perdía oportunidad para tocar a su novio. Una palmadita en el hombro, un roce en la pierna, un empujoncito con el hombro y cuando podía le susurraba al oído.

Albus nunca se apartó, ni rechazó a Franz. No devolvía los roces o palmadas, pero tampoco las rechazaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de mandar al idiota alemán a la mierda, la señora Potter anunció que ya se retiraban. Se estaban quedando en casa de Rose mientras que ellos estaban de viaje.

Franz le dio un fuerte abrazo a Albus y acordaron jugar mañana al Quiddittch. Se despidió de Scorpius con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Franz es genial. Es el capitán del equipo de su escuela. Mañana me va a enseñar unos alineamientos que podrían ayudar al equipo. ¿Vienes mañana? Deberías traer tu escoba, debemos practicar tus tiros si quieres entrar al equipo. No puedo creer que me escogieran de capitán.

Albus hablaba sin parar completamente emocionado. En su discurso sobre el Quiddittch y nuevas tácticas menciono al susodicho Franz mínimo quince veces. Y la verdad es que Scorpius ya estaba harto del tal Franz.

—No, no vengo mañana —dijo molesto cortando el palabrerío de Albus.

—¿Cómo que no vienes mañana? Tenemos que practicar —dijo, mirando escandalizado a Scorpius.

—Podemos practicar en la escuela —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no quieres venir? —preguntó el moreno extrañado.

—Déjalo, Albus nos vemos el lunes —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—¿El lunes? —casi gritó Albus levantándose rápidamente del asiento— ¡Pero si hoy es jueves! ¿Te vas de viaje? ¿Vas a pasar el fin de semana con tus abuelos? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—No voy a ningún lado, sólo voy a estar en casa leyendo —dijo con un movimiento de mano para restarle importancia a la conversación. Aunque se sentía lejos de la calma que mostraba.

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—El por qué no quieres estar conmigo —dijo Albus con tristeza.

Scorpius se sintió un poco mal. Pero en el fondo sabía que era la dependencia que Albus le tenía la que estaba hablando. Nada les iba a pasar por estar tres días lejos el uno del otro.

—Estarás bien, no es que no quiera estar contigo, sólo quiero darte espacio para que puedas estar con tu mamá y Lily. A mí me ves todo el tiempo, pero a ellas no —dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro de Albus.

—Scorpius, tú sabes que mi mamá y Lily te adoran, a ellas no les importa que estés aquí mientras ellas visitan —dijo sonriendo. Se estaba animando de nuevo, lo que significaba que en pocos segundos comenzaría hablar de…— de todas formas estoy más tiempo con Franz que con ellas. Dale, mañana jugaremos al Quiddittch.

—Albus, no —dijo firmemente—. Estoy seguro que Franz apreciará el tiempo a solas contigo.

—Ya sabía yo que no era sólo por caridad a mi madre —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Estás celoso?

—No son celos, es molestia. No entiendo como ese chico gusta de Lily, pero no se despega de ti —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Albus comenzó a reír a carcajadas y eso lo hizo enojar más.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que él quiere algo con Lily? —dijo aún riendo.

—Vino de tan lejos a conocer a la familia de Lily, no te parece un indicio —Albus estalló en carcajadas nuevamente mientras que negaba con la cabeza— ¡Deja de reírte! ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no quiere nada con Lily?

—Porque él y yo… — Albus dejó de hablar abruptamente y abrió los ojos de par en par como si estuviera sorprendido de sus palabras—. Quiero decir…

—No, dilo Albus. Porque él y tú ¿qué?

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, sentía el nudo formarse en su garganta. Sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría.

—¡Respóndeme Albus! —gritó molesto.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó su padre entrando a la sala junto con el profesor Potter y los tíos de Albus, George y Charlie— Scorpius, ¿qué sucede?

—Sólo quiero que Albus me responda una pregunta —susurró sin apartar su mirada de Albus.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, mirando a los adultos.

No se sentía capaz de abrir la boca sin comenzar a gritar, así que sólo asintió. Albus respiró hondo y botó el aire lentamente. Scorpius trató de calmarse también.

—Franz fue el primer chico con el que tuve relaciones —dijo, mirando al suelo.

Scorpius quedó congelado. No podía moverse. Su corazón se comprimió y el nudo en la garganta se hizo presente de forma dolorosa y asfixiante.

—Fue antes de que lo nuestro comenzara, el verano pasado tú yo sólo éramos amigos —comenzó a explicar rápidamente Albus, pero él no quería escuchar las circunstancias en las que había pasado.

—Tenías razón —dijo con voz fría, fulminando al moreno con la mirada—, sí voy a pasar el fin de semana con mis abuelos. De hecho creo que pasaré toda la semana allá. Por favor no me escribas, ni me busques. Espero que te diviertas con Franz mientras que aún te visita. Esa es la razón por la que está aquí ¿cierto? Para verte a ti. Por eso te reías.

—Scorpius…

—Papá, yo me retiró. Nos vemos en casa, voy hablar con los abuelos —dijo mirando a su padre y antes de que alguien dijera algo más o intentara detenerlo, caminó a la chimenea y tomando los polvos flu, se fue al apartamento.

Quiso tirar todo lo que estaba a su paso, pero no era justo destrozar su casa por culpa de Albus y el idiota de Franz. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Como Albus para él había pasado de salir con chicas a ser un experto en sexo con chicos.

¡Qué tonto había sido! Siempre pensó que había sido el primero de Albus, así como Albus había sido su primero. Había hecho muchas cosas con Josh, pero jamás habían llegado al final. En el fondo sentía que debía esperar por Albus. Y se sintió tan complacido cuando le entregó su virginidad a su mejor amigo.

Sabía que su enojo sólo era su orgullo lastimado y que Albus no había hecho nada incorrecto. En algún momento tendrían que hablar, pero de momento necesitaba estar lejos de Albus y por mucho que su familia lo quería, la mansión Malfoy era uno de los lugares en el que Albus no se atrevería aparecer. Su abuelo le aterraba.

* * *

><p>—Que agradable sorpresa.<p>

—No estoy seguro de que sea agradable por mucho tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Harry mirando a Jonathan con preocupación.

Jonathan se sentó a su lado en el sofá de su habitación. Harry dejó los ensayos de Defensa que estaba calificando sobre la mesa frente a él.

—Patterson me ofreció una gran oferta en el Hospital de Seattle —dijo con mucha seriedad—. Me van a dar laboratorios, asistentes y todo lo que necesite para continuar y mejorar la prueba clínica contra la enfermedad de Huntington.

—Eso es grandioso —dijo Harry sonriendo—. ¿Por cuando tiempo te irás esta vez?

—Unos cinco años. Es para poder formalizar la cura —explicó, tomando a Harry de la mano—. Cinco años es un estimado, puede durar más.

—O puede durar menos. Mira lo que lograste en el año que te fuiste —dijo, tratando de ser optimista.

—De todas formas, para lograr lo que queremos tomará más de un año —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Me esperarás todo ese tiempo?

—Albus termina Hogwarts el próximo año. Mientras nos podemos ver en las vacaciones, escribirnos todos los días —dijo sonando un poco desesperado—, aunque creo que eso mataría a las lechuzas. De repente usar la computadora. Albus ha intentado enseñarme desde hace mucho, pero prometo aprender.

—Sería divertido verte usar la computadora —dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

—O puedes rechazar la oferta y buscar un patrocinador acá. ¿Por qué irte tan lejos? Estoy seguro de que te será fácil conseguir un patrocinador…

—¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que estarías aliviado —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué habría de estar aliviado si te vas tan lejos?

—Es la excusa perfecta para terminar conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Recibí esta oferta hace un par de días. Todas esas opciones que me has dado ya las había pensado —dijo y al final rió sin gracia—. De hecho hasta pensé en pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. Su corazón comenzó a bombear acelerado. ¿Casarse?

—Vine ayer para que habláramos del tema. Pero cuando llegué estabas ocupado —dijo molesto.

_Oh no, oh mierda, oh no por favor que no sea lo que pienso. Que no lo diga, por favor._

—Estabas ocupado —repitió y su voz se llenó de rencor— metiendo tu lengua hasta la laringe de Draco Malfoy.

—Jonathan no es lo que piensas… —comenzó a decir sin saber muy bien cómo explicar que entre Draco y él no había nada. Sólo besos inapropiados que por más que quisiera no pasaban a más porque Draco no lo permitía.

Oh mierda, eso sonaba horrible, mejor pensaba en otra cosa que decir.

—No Harry, está bien. Lo entiendo —dijo sonando cansado—. Lo presentía desde hace tiempo. Cuando me pediste que viviera contigo, pensé que me había equivocado, pero ayer me dejaste claro que no era así.

—¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? —preguntó en voz baja. Mierda, se sentía tan mal.

—No sé, supongo que tenía esperanzas de que estuviera equivocado y que lo que sentías por Draco sólo fuera afecto por la situación de Scorpius.

—No fue mi intensión lastimarte —dijo aún en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

Jonathan tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarle.

—Lo sé Harry. Estoy sumamente enojado, a pesar de que no esté tirando cosas y gritándote. También estoy destrozado, es por eso que esta mañana acepté la oferta de Patterson. Me voy mañana mismo y espero que sumergido en mi trabajo logre olvidarme de ti y lo que me has hecho.

—Pero Jonathan, entre Draco y yo no ha pasado nada más allá de lo que viste, te prometo que me alejaré de él. Hablaré con Albus y me iré a Seattle contigo… —comenzó a decir desesperado.

No contaba con eso, con romperle el corazón a un hombre tan bueno como él. Con que lo dejara sin darle una oportunidad de cambiar, de mejorar la situación entre ellos. Habían pasado cinco años juntos. ¡Cinco años! Él amaba a Jonathan ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para arriesgar su relación de esa manera?

—Lo siento Harry, pero no soy ese tipo de personas —dijo soltando el rostro del moreno—. Me cuesta perdonar la traición y más cuando no he hecho nada para merecerlo.

—Lo sé y te entiendo, pero John por favor —dijo casi desesperado. No sabía que decir para convencerlo. La actitud pasivo-agresiva del medimago lo tenía desorientado.

Jonathan se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Harry se levantó y con un movimiento de varita la cerró y la trancó.

El medimago lo miró sorprendido.

—Por favor Jonathan, dame una oportunidad —pidió con voz seria, mirándolo con determinación.

—Harry abre la puerta —pidió con esa voz de mando que siempre lo derretía, pero que en ese momento le dolía porque Jonathan no quería estar con él—. No entiendo por qué haces todo esto, si en el fondo sabes que quieres estar con Draco. No me uses para limpiar tu conciencia, para que el día de mañana le puedas decir a todos que lo intentaste, pero que yo fui irracional.

Harry movió la varita abriendo por completo la puerta. Esas palabras le habían sentado como un golpe en el estomago.

—Espero que un día encuentres lo necesario para perdonarme —dijo Harry con tristeza.

—Te enviaré una lechuza cuando pase —dijo con una media sonrisa y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Harry se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y miró a la nada. Se sentía extrañamente vacio. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no acudían a él. Quería gritar, pero su boca no se movía. Se sentía gastado, sin un gramo de energía y su cabeza dolía al igual que su corazón.

Se quedó allí sentado recordando detalle a detalle los años que había pasado con su ahora ex novio. Sabía que era lo peor que podía hacer, pero no podía detener los recuerdos. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo había permitido que sus deseos por Draco arruinaran su relación con Jonathan? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

Se acostó en el sofá aún mirando a la nada y así se quedó hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido una pesadilla. No, no era eso. Había alguien en su habitación. Tomó la varita debajo de su almohada y encendió las velas. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá frente a su cama.<p>

Se quedó mirando al moreno, el cual lo miraba fijamente. Albus le había contado hace un mes que Jonathan había terminado con su papá. La razón era que su papá era un tonto. Trató de amonestar al chico por insultar a su papá, pero entonces Scorpius le explicó que eso era lo que el profesor le había dicho. Que Jonathan lo dejó porque había sido un tonto.

Más adelante, Harry le confesó a su hijo que él y Draco habían estado frecuentándose de manera inapropiada. Scorpius no le habló por una semana, dolido de que por su culpa el medimago Urbanik estuviera con el corazón roto en Seattle. Albus en cambio, no le habló por dos semanas, no sólo por haber lastimado a Urbanik sino por haber lastimado a su padre de paso. Pero el que se había llevado el premio era el moreno frente a él. No le había dirigido ni tan siquiera una mirada desde que el medimago había termiando con él.

Por un momento Draco realmente creyó que era invisible ante los ojos de Harry. El profesor de Defensa al parecer se había vuelto experto en ignorar a las personas. Y eso le había dolido bastante.

Tenía parte de la culpa, por meterse en la relación, pero no tenía toda la culpa. Se lo quería gritar, de hecho lo hizo varias veces, pero Hary actuó como si nadie hubiera hablado. Y ahora estaba allí. Aún sin decir algo, pero al menos lo estaba mirando.

—¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que nos besamos? —preguntó Harry sonando frio.

—Fue un martes en tu habitación —dijo, después de pensarlo un poco.

—Jonathan nos vio. Fue por eso que terminó conmigo —dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

_Así es como se había enterado el medimago. Los había atrapado con las manos en la varita. _

—¿Estás contento? —preguntó Harry molesto.

—¿Lo estás tú? —dijo también molesto. Más le vale no echarle la culpa.

—¿No era lo que querías?

—Nunca te besé con esa intensión. Fueron meros accidentes. No los planee simplemente pasaron. Igual que cuando tú iniciabas los besos —dijo con ferocidad—. No estoy contento porque lastimamos a un hombre que no se lo merecía.

Harry asintió. No dijo nada por bastante tiempo, sólo se quedó mirándolo. Draco no se movió de su cama, hasta que después de media hora se sintió bastante cansado y se acostó nuevamente.

Harry se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cama. Draco no sabía qué hacer ¿Moverse a un lado para que durmiera con él? ¿Sentarse? ¿Huir? Al final Harry llegó a su lado y quedó paralizado. El moreno se inclinó sobre él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Buenas noches Draco —susurró—. _Nox._

Y la oscuridad lo envolvió nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Parpadeó lentamente sintiéndose muy excitado, de hecho estaba a punto de correrse. ¿Estaría teniendo un sueño húmedo? Si era así, no quería despertar. Cerró los ojos tratando de volver a la inconsciencia, dulce y placentera inconsciencia.<p>

Ondas de placer le recorrían de pies a cabeza, de verdad que estaba a punto de correrse. Que maravilloso sueño. Gimió encantado y apretó las sábanas de su cama. Una risita llegó a sus oídos. Sintió que la consciencia lo jalaba y gritando el nombre de Scorpius se corrió.

—No hay nada como despertar con una buena mamada ¿eh?

Albus gruñó y se tapó la cara con su almohada. Su novio estaba jugando sucio. No era éticamente correcto que usaran el sexo como arma de manipulación.

—Ya te dije que es mala idea —dijo con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

—Y yo dije que es una buena idea. No sabes lo poderoso que es el sentimiento de celos.

—Lo sé, te recuerdo que se apoderó de mí en los tiempos en que estabas con el idiota de Nott.

—Pero tú no hiciste nada con ellos.

—¿Y tú sí? —preguntó apartando la almohada de su rostro y mirando a Scorpius con una ceja levantada.

—¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo mucho que te hice gozar en el vagón camino a Hogwarts?

—Esa no fue tu reacción a los celos —dijo Albus escandalizado—, me gritaste y te fuiste por una semana a casa de tus abuelos, ESO fue lo que hiciste.

—Y después te compensé con una maravillosa sesión de sexo en el tren.

—Sigo pensando que lo hiciste para marcar territorio.

—Si fuera así lo hubiera hecho delante de Franz —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Sigues negando que fuiste tú quien le mando las fotos de susodicha sesión de sexo en el tren?

—¿Por qué estas cambiando el tema?

—¿_Yo _estoy cambiando el tema?

—¡Albus!

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero que conste que dije que era una mala idea.

—Sí, sí. Anda vístete, que está a punto de llegar a Hogwarts.

Cuando Albus y Scorpius llegaron a la entrada del castillo el hombre ya estaba allí esperándolos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Scorpius —saludó, abrazando al rubio fuertemente.

Albus gruñó mentalmente. Ciertamente el padrino de Scorpius era un hombre muy guapo, pero utilizarlo para darle celos a su padre y que finalmente saliera del cascaron del despecho era una muy mala idea. Sobre todo porque Blaise Zabinni no convencería jamás a su papá de que tenía algo con su profesor de pociones.

—¿Recuerdas a Albus? —dijo Scorpius rompiendo el abrazo.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —dijo con una coqueta sonrisa y le abrazó también.

Albus correspondió al abrazo algo incómodo. El señor Zabinni le caía muy bien, de hecho los había visitado para el verano en que Albus estuvo con los Malfoys. El hombre era sumamente divertido, pero también era sumamente coqueto. Y su novio rayaba en lo irracional con los celos.

—Que gusto verlo señor Zabinni —dijo, apartándose del hombre y señalando hacia las puertas para que entraran.

Una vez dentro del castillo se toparon con nada más y nada menos que su papá. _¡Genial!_ Pensó con amargura, ¿cómo le hacía Scorpius para tener tanta suerte?

—Oh Potter, qué sorpresa verte —dijo el señor Zabinni con una amplia sonrisa.

—Creo que la sorpresa es mía. Yo trabajo aquí —dijo Harry estrechando su mano con el hombre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver el primer partido de mi ahijado como cazador.

—Ah que bueno, pero eso es dentro de un par de horas —dijo su padre de manera condescendiente. Se notaba que el señor Zabinni no le caía muy bien.

—Lo sé, pero quería aprovechar esas horas para estar con Draco —dijo con picardía el hombre y su padre entrecerró los ojos.

—Quisiste decir Scorpius —dijo, como si le estuviera corrigiendo.

—No, Potter. Con Draco. Ya Scorpius y yo tendremos tiempo esta noche para celebrar su victoria. Quién sabe, puede que hasta necesite quedarme a dormir —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

—Bueno, en ese caso estoy seguro que encontrarás alguna posada en el pueblo —dijo su papá casi gruñendo.

—Tonterías, no te preocupes padrino, estoy seguro de que mi papá estará encantando en dejarte dormir con él —dijo Scorpius muy contento.

—Oh, querido ahijado, estoy contando con ello —dijo nuevamente haciendo uso de su sonrisa coqueta.

Su padre comenzó a hiperventilar y su cuello se estaba poniendo rojo, eso no era una buena señal.

—Vamos a ver al profesor Malfoy —dijo rápidamente Albus empujando a Scorpius y su padrino en dirección a las mazmorras y lejos de la ira de su padre. Sabía que eso iba a ser una mala idea.

* * *

><p>Se sentía nervioso. Aunque era absurdo estarlo, sabía que nada malo pasaría aunque los accidentes solían pasar, pero nada grave, de igual forma tenía la varita en mano, en caso de que algo sucediera.<p>

—Draco, siéntate —le ordenó Blaise a su lado.

Se sentó y miró a su hijo con fascinación. Volaba maravillosamente. _Eso _lo había heredado de él. Las técnicas y demás eran trabajo de Albus, quien también estaba haciendo un maravilloso trabajo guiando al equipo mientras que buscaba la snitch.

Blaise colocó una mano sobre sus hombros y Draco le sonrió.

Le parecía tan irreal ver a su hijo jugando al Quddittch. Blaise lo entendía y él agradecía que estuviera allí para apoyar a su ahijado. Desde que se habían enterado de la enfermedad de Scorpius pensó que jamás vería a su hijo volar una escoba, mucho menos jugar al Quiddittch, pero allí estaba junto con Albus llevando al equipo a la victoria en su primer partido.

—¿No te parece maravilloso? —le susurró Blaise al oído. Draco sonrió con más ganas.

¡Claro que le parecía maravilloso! Era su hijo jugando al Quiddittch. Quería gritar como un idiota _¡Ese es mi hijo!_ Pero sus modales le impedían hacer el ridículo de esa manera.

—Albus Potter se lanza en busca de la snitch. Oh, ambos buscadores están tan cerca. Alex Johnson hace una finta a la derecha, Albus se va por debajo de él y gana terreno. Oh, la atrapó. ¡Albus Potter atrapó la snitch! —gritó Agnus Fisher.

Y todos se pusieron en pie gritando. ¡Ganaron! Draco abrazó a Blaise quien saltaba emocionado. Estaba que explotaba de la felicidad. Blaise se apartó de él un poco para luego besarlo. Draco estaba tan lleno de adrenalina que le correspondió el beso para luego reírse.

—Bajemos al campo a felicitar a los chicos —gritó para que Blaise le escuchara. Su amigo asintió y se pusieron en camino.

Ya casi llegando al campo alguien le tomó del brazo.

—¿Draco, podemos hablar? —le pidió Harry y se veía muy molesto.

—¿Ahora? ¿Estás de broma Potter? Vamos en camino a felicitar a los chicos, guarda tus aburridas conversaciones para después —dijo Blaise, sonando demasiado altanero.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—Harry, tengo que ver a Scorpius, hablamos después ¿sí? —dijo, soltándose del agarre.

—Más bien mañana, hoy vas a estar muy ocupado —dijo Blaise y sonaba terriblemente coqueto. Eso no podía ser bueno—. Vamos, Draco.

—Hablamos mañana Harry —dijo poniéndose en marcha junto a Blaise—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanta insinuación?

—¿A Potter? Puaj no me hagas vomitar —dijo, arrugando la nariz.

—¡Ey! Harry es bastante guapo —dijo algo avergonzado.

—Son tus gustos amigo, no los míos.

Suspiró mentalmente. Por un momento pensó que Blaise quería algo con Harry y eso sí que no lo podía permitir. Por si las dudas, no se despegaría de su amigo ni por un segundo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry vio a Zabinni desayunado en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Scropius y Albus, podía jurar que vio literalmente rojo. El maldito había cumplido con su palabra. Había pasado la noche con Draco.<p>

Se paró rápidamente y se fue casi corriendo a la habitación del profesor de pociones. Sabía que los estudiantes lo miraban, pero no le importaba en esos momentos.

Al llegar a la puerta la tocó varias veces, pero nadie respondía. Lo más seguro es que aún estaba cansado de tanto montarse a Zabinni. Tocó con más fuerza hasta escuchar a alguien corriendo del otro lado.

Draco le abrió la puerta empapado y con sólo una toalla amarrada a su cintura como vestimenta.

—¡Por Merlín Harry! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo a Scorpius? —preguntó muy alterado y eso lo hizo sentir un poco mal.

—Scorpius está bien, bueno si se puede estar bien con el idiota de Zabinni —dijo lo último gruñendo.

Vio como Draco se llevaba una mano al pecho y soltaba un largo suspiro.

—Pasa, me cambio de ropa y hablamos —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Harry entrara.

—¿Te acostaste con Zabinni? —se escuchó preguntar.

_¿Qué rayos Harry? _Se amonestó. ¿No podía esperar a que al menos Draco se vistiera?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —cuestionó el rubio mirándolo con sospecha.

—Sólo respóndeme.

—No te voy a responder porque no es de tu incumbencia —dijo muy enojado el profesor de pociones—. ¿Acaso crees que tienes algún derecho sobre mí? Tienes meses sin hablarme y no voy a contar aquella ocasión en que apareciste en mi cuarto, porque eso no es hablar, y tienes el descaro de preguntarme con quién me acuesto.

—¿Es eso un sí? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—De hecho es un vete a la mierda y sal de mi habitación —dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Harry se quería sentir molesto. Gritar enojado, pero el dolor le sobrepasaba. ¿Realmente Draco había escogido a Zabinni sobre él?

—Zabinni no es bueno para ti.

—Blaise es mi mejor amigo, uno que siempre ha estado a mi lado sin importar lo que pase —dijo, y Harry sintió un poco de esperanza, había llamado a Zabinni su mejor amigo—. Así como Albus lo estuvo para Scorpius —agregó con una sonrisa casi perversa.

—Sólo estas tratando de lastimarme —dijo algo dolido sin poder evitarlo.

—No Harry, de eso te encargas tú solo —dijo Draco soltando un suspiro—. Por favor vete —dijo sonando terriblemente cansado—. No estoy de ánimos para tus juegos.

—¿Te parece que lo que siento por ti es un juego? —cuestionó con resentimiento.

—No, tus sentimientos hacia mí me parecen una broma cruel.

Harry lo miró asombrado. Sus palabras eran fuertes y cortantes. Odió a Zabinni más que nunca por haberlo forzado hablar con Draco. No se sentía preparado, pero no quería perder al rubio y mucho menos por la víbora de Blaise Zabinni.

—Lamento que pienses de esa manera, pero te puedo asegurar que para mí no es una broma cruel. Es algo complicado…

—No, no lo es —le cortó molesto—. ¿Me quieres? —Harry quedó fuera de base ante la pregunta— Es un simple sí o no, Harry.

—Sí, te quiero —dijo rápidamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estamos juntos? —preguntó, caminando hacia él.

Harry se quedó paralizado donde estaba. ¿Por qué no estaban juntos? Pensó en cómo explicarle a Draco que aún le dolía pensar en Jonathan, que su consciencia muchas veces no le dejaba dormir. Ya habían pasado 5 meses y el medimago no le había escrito y eso lo hacía sentir peor.

—Necesito tiempo —dijo en voz baja.

Draco se paró frente a él y le tomó por la cintura.

—Creo que ya te he dado suficiente tiempo —dijo, para luego besarlo.

Harry sintió que se derretía del calor que emanaba del cuerpo mojado de Draco. Todos sus nervios y pulsaciones comenzaban y terminaban en esos labios que se movían sobre los suyos. Había olvidado lo maravilloso que eran los besos de Draco.

Tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo. La toalla que cubría a Draco se soltó y lo único que la mantenía en el aire eran sus cuerpos. Deslizó su mano hacia atrás y apretó las firmes nalgas del rubio.

Gruñó dentro del beso. Estaba seguro de que si tuviera la edad de su hijo ya se habría corrido. Masajeó las nalgas con deleite y Draco gimió dentro del beso. Lo quería ya, en ese momento. Pero por primera vez, no se dejó llevar por sus deseos. Esa no era la forma en que quería comenzar las cosas con Draco.

Terminó el beso y apartó su mano del invitante trasero. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la toalla de Draco cayó al suelo.

En su mente Harry ya estaba de rodillas tomando la erección del rubio con su boca. En la vida real se dio la vuelta para no hacer nada irracional, como tirarse de rodillas frente al rubio y tomar su erección con la boca. Gimió mentalmente, tenía que dejar de pensar en el miembro de Draco en su boca.

—Será mejor que bajemos a buscar a los chicos —dijo Harry tratando de desviar su mente de los oscuros pero anhelados pensamientos.

—Sí, deja que me vista —dijo Draco y lo escuchó caminar hacia la derecha donde estaba el dormitorio —. ¡Ah! y Harry —dijo antes de entrar—, Blaise durmió en el sofá.

La alegría que le embargó lo hizo marearse.

* * *

><p>—Los niños son tan divertidos —dijo Blaise caminando hacia la entrada del castillo junto con Draco y Scorpius.<p>

—Los niños deberían ser castigados —dijo su papá mirándolo mal.

—¿Por lanzar a Potter a tus brazos? No seas absurdo Draco —dijo Blaise sonriendo—. Debería conseguirme uno.

—¿Un qué padrino? —preguntó Scorpius divertido.

Su padrino era lo mejor del mundo. Durante el año escolar le enviaba dulces de todas partes del mundo cada semana y durante las vacaciones siempre le llevaba regalos espectaculares. Su padrino hacía a su papá feliz. No de la forma en que el profesor Potter hacía feliz a su papá, sino de otra forma. Más fraternal. Quiso pensar que como Albus, pero Albus era diferente, su novio lo era todo para él. Era su Blaise Zabinni y su Harry Potter a la vez.

Supuso que ambos Malfoy eran afortunados.

—Un hijo —dijo riendo.

—¿De dónde vas a sacar un hijo? —preguntó asombrado.

—No le hagas caso, está diciendo lo mismo desde el día en que naciste —dijo su papá negando la cabeza con desaprobación—. Creo que secretamente quiere raptarte.

—Oh, descubriste mi plan maestro Draco. Eres cruel, me estaba tomando dieciséis años en llevarlo a cabo —dijo con fingido dolor.

—Cállate Blaise —dijo, dándole un codazo amistoso.

Scorpius sonrió encantado. Su padre se veía realmente feliz y eso lo hacía feliz a él. Abrazó a su padrino y le agradeció en susurros. Por más que se hubiera quejado Albus, el plan había funcionado.

Sus papas iban a estar juntos finalmente. Eso sí que iba a hacer de sus vacaciones algo _muy _interesante.

* * *

><p><em>Harry, Harry, Harry<em>

Esa era su parte favorita, cuando su nombre se volvía una letanía en los labios de su novio. Introdujo otro dedo y la espalda de Draco se arqueó.

—Mierda Harry tómame ya, no lo soporto —dijo Draco desesperado.

Harry le dio un corto beso en los labios y se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas.

—¿Estás seguro que estás listo? —preguntó divertido.

—¡Jodete Potter! —gritó Draco y se tragó un gemido cuando la punta del miembro de Harry se introdujo en su entrada.

—No, prefieres hacerlo tú —dijo divertido entrando lentamente por la apretada entrada del rubio.

Tenían tantos meses haciendo esto y aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación de absoluto placer que sentía cuando entraba en Draco.

No iban a durar mucho, habían estado jugando por horas y ambos estaban a punto de explotar.

Tomó el goteante miembro de Draco y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras que lo penetraba con fuerza. Como le gustaba a los dos.

_Harry, Harry, Harry _

Volvió la letanía y sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de alegría. Se inclinó hacia adelante y beso a Draco con pasión. El beso fue algo torpe porque ambos tenían la mente desconectada del cuerpo y el placer los tenía más allá que acá.

Cuando sintió el orgasmo acercarse, aceleró el ritmo y por los gritos de Draco supo que ambos estaban muy cerca.

Unos cuantos golpes certeros a la próstata de Draco y su ano lo apretó con fuerza empujando el orgasmo en él.

—Papá has visto mi escoba… ¡OH POR MERLÍN NO! —gritó Albus saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza— ¡MIS OJOS! MIS HERMOSOS OJOS, CREO QUE ESTOY CIEGO.

—¿No habías trancado la puerta? —preguntó con la respiración agitada acostándose al lado de Draco.

—Se me olvidó —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso que está en el sofá es la escoba de Albus? —preguntó Harry colocándose los lentes— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Digamos que es una lección-venganza —dijo Draco acomodándose mejor en la cama.

—¿Lección-venganza? —cuestionó, mirándolo con una ceja levantada. La sonrisa de Draco se hizo maligna.

—Yo entré a su habitación ayer y vi algo que ningún padre debería ver a su hijo haciéndole a su novio. Así que como lección dejé la puerta sin seguro y como venganza tomé su escoba, que haya llegado en el momento menos adecuado a buscarla fue un simple golpe de suerte.

Harry rio acomodándose en el pecho de Draco.

—Tenemos que poner hechizos en las puertas o algo así.

—Vas alentarlos a que sigan teniendo sexo inapropiado en la casa.

—Tienen diecisiete años Draco. Y cada uno tiene su habitación. Si no la quieren usar no es mi problema.

—Oh Harry, no seas absurdo, claro que la usan —dijo, rodando los ojos—. Creo que deberían buscar donde vivir después de Hogwarts.

—¿Para qué si estaremos la mayor parte del tiempo allá dando clases?

—¿Quieres seguir enseñando después que se gradúen los chicos? —preguntó Draco, acariciando su cabello.

—¿Tenías otra cosa en mente? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Era la primera vez que hablaban del futuro y eso lo ponía algo nervioso.

—Sí, una jubilación temprana para poder dedicarme a venerar tu cuerpo todos los días a todo momento —dijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Harry rio ante lo absurdo de ese plan. Pero sabía que era la forma de desviar el tema o restarle importancia.

—En serio Draco. ¿No quieres seguir enseñando en Hogwarts?

—Creo que después de seis años haciéndolo no me imagino haciendo otra cosa —dijo, soltando un suspiro.

—Yo tampoco —concordó Harry.

—Sólo espero que las futuras generaciones sean más inteligentes que estas —dijo gruñendo.

—Yo creo que Snape tenía las mismas esperanzas que tú —dijo riendo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya paren! Necesito mi escoba —dijo Albus del otro lado de la puerta.

Harry los cubrió con una manta mientras que Draco le gritaba: "Pues pasa".

* * *

><p>Casi tropieza subiendo a la tarima, pero logró recomponerse a tiempo. La profesora McGonagall le dio su diploma y el fotógrafo lo dejó parcialmente ciego con el flash. A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de los Weasley y sus amigos. Supuso que sus abuelos estaban aplaudiendo también.<p>

Bajó de la tarima y pasando junto a Albus le dio un cortó beso antes de que lo llamaran para recibir su diploma. Tomó asiento y vio como Albus sonreía con picardía a la cámara y saludaba con la mano desde la tarima a su familia que gritaban más escandalosamente que nunca.

Scorpius sonrió y sintió unas irremediables ganas de llorar. La felicidad se le desbordaba por cada poro y aún así tenía mucha más dentro de él. Lo había logrado. Se había graduado de Hogwarts y lo mejor de todo es que aún le quedaban muchísimos años más de vida.

Ya no temía a su futuro incierto, no se preocuparía de su enfermadad hasta que llegara la hora de hacerlo. Si había sobrevivido a ella en su adolescencia, con más razón lo lograría siendo un adulto y más si tenía a su mejor amigo y novio junto a él.

Albus llegó a su lado y le tomó de la mano. Se inclinó hacia él y le besó los ojos. Abrazó a su novio y suspiró tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Un rayo de sol le pegó directo a los ojos y se tapó con la mano.

No lo había notado pero el día era hermoso. El sol, las nubes, la brisa suave y el cálido cuerpo de Albus a su lado.

—Tu mamá no nos pudo haber dado un mejor día —susurró Albus en su oído. Scorpius asintió y mentalmente le dio las gracias y de paso le dijo que la amaba.

—Tu papá nos va a dar el apartamento para que vivamos solos tú y yo —dijo Albus sonriendo.

—¿Solos tú y yo? —preguntó Scorpius coquetamente.

—Finalmente solos, tú y yo —dijo Albus levantándolo en sus brazos y besándolo con pasión.

Que importaba si los regañaban, al fin y al cabo ya se habían graduado.

Y ahora toca vivir sin fecha de expiración.

_**Fin**_.

**N.A**: **Wao llegaste hasta aquí? Felicidades! Y mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, si me regalas un segundo más para contarme que te pareció sería maravillosos! XD No, pero enserio muchas gracias por haber leído la historia! Me costó un mundo y varios meses terminarla y a pesar de mis inseguridades me siento orgullosa de ella. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

**saludos**

**Kris**


End file.
